A Dragon Slaying Pawn
by dude932
Summary: In his fight with Jackal Natsu's enveloped in the seals of Jackals curse. Opting to take the Tartarus member with him Natsu attacks the dark guild member with a mighty blow only for his magic and the exploding seals on his body to fling the two across the dimensions. Natsu the only one surviving is greeted with strange folk who are devils, how will things play out? Natsu/Harem
1. A Dragon Slayer in a new World

"Everyone get away from me!" Natsu roared as he saw the magic symbols appear all over his fists promptly where he had struck Jackal over and over again, the explosive member of Tartarus grinning as he saw Natsu's attempt to make sure his friends were safe. Wendy and Happy were grabbed by Lucy as she ran, knowing she could trust in Natsu. Everything Jackal had thrown at him hadn't affected the Dragon Slayer before now, she only hoped that he'd survive this.

Natsu roared as the magic curse symbols on his hands glowed before he turned to Jackal who was grinning at him before his eyes widened as Natsu charged at the explosive magic user. Cocking his arm back, his hand clenched into a fist engulfing his fist in his strongest flames, the glowing magic curse seals glowing as they readied to explode Natsu slammed his blazing fist into Jackals face and directed his punch towards the ground. As Jackals body hit the ground, the seals on Natsu's body exploded in a torrent of fire and heat. Lucy was blown off her feet from the explosion, Happy and Wendy flying from the blondes grasp.

When the smoke and Lucy was able to see again she got up to her feet, seeing Wendy pushing herself up from the ground, Happy helping by pulling a chair from her leg. Lucy looked over to the old man Michello to see his eyes wide, his house had turned into a battle field. She didn't doubt that he'd complain over something, he's been complaining while they had come to save him. He could at least show a little gratitude. His granddaughter seemed to be alright as she helped him stand.

Turning her attention back to where the explosion had happened her eyes widened at what she saw, or more of what she wasn't seeing. There was a massive crater where the explosion had originated from and Natsu along with Jackal were no where to be seen. Before she knew what was happening tears were running down her cheeks as she screamed.

"NATSU!"

X-X

Everything hurt, Natsu couldn't remember the last time heat had been painful to him. Having the aspects of a Fire Dragon Slayer he welcomed heat, he didn't add cold water to his showers, he didn't test the temperature of things unless he knew they were going to be cold, heat didn't affect him in the slightest.

He was on solid ground he knew that from how hard he had hit it from the fall, why he was falling he didn't know he was sure he caved in Jackals face with that last punch, maybe he got blown into the air from the explosion.

He opened an eye, the other being caked in blood and dirt forcing it to remain closed for the time being. He could feel his clothes had been torn in the last explosion, the slight wind coming through made it obvious to him. Rolling his head to one side he saw that he was in some kind of dirt field and it was night time, had he been unconscious for that long?

He could hear footsteps running towards him and he had to let a bloody toothy grin form on his face, Lucy and Wendy were coming to pick him up, Happy was probably flying so that's why he couldn't hear his soft footsteps, he was glad he doubted he could stand after being hit by an explosion of that size. From where he lay he could see several people running towards him, none of them looked familiar.

"Someone's over there!" A shout, a male's voice.

"Saji, make sure he's ok. There's still a strong magical presence around here Tsubaki and I will check it out." Another voice called out, this one obvious a female and her voice held a distinct authority, something that reminded Natsu of Makarov's voice when he was talking about something serious. As Saji's legs entered Natsu's vision his sight became blurry.

"Momo! I need your help over here!" Saji called out as he saw Natsu's state, his body was layered with burns. Hearing another set of footsteps he glanced up noticing another someone he didn't recognise however he immediately caught site of her white hair.

"Mira..." Natsu breathed out as Momo raised her hands as she crouched down next to him, a green aura flowing of Natsu's body.

"He's still able to talk in the state he's in, he's strong." Momo said making Saji nod. "He's a human, but I can sense enormous magical power from him, he's got more power then Tsubaki-senpai, maybe even the same as Sona-senpai."

"Seriously?" Saji questioned making Momo to nod to confirm it.

"Mira... your healing has gotten better... you been learning from Wendy?" Natsu questioned in a daze closing his eye as he was bathed in the warm calming glow that Momo was generating from her hands.

"How is he?" Sona Sitri questioned walking over to Momo and Saji who looked up at her, Tsubaki following after her. The four having been present at the school finishing up their student council duties before the massive explosion rocked the entire school grounds.

"I think he's delirious, his burns are highly server, but other then then that he seems to be highly dehydrated and for some reason he's letting off immense magical power. I don't see how he could be radiating such magical power when he's just a human." Momo told her. Sona crouched down beside Natsu and lifted his arm up to see the burn marks residing even without Momo she could see that his body was healing from the burns. Raising a hand up gesturing for Momo to stop her healing, he didn't need it.

"Hey Mira, don't tell Erza... the cost of the destruction... alright? She'll get mad at me..." Sona sighed as she saw the signs of unconsciousness pass over the teen on the ground infront of her. Standing up she turned to Saji.

"Take him to the old school building, Tsubaki if possible do something about the school grounds that were destroyed along with the barrier, if you have trouble I'll come out and help you with it. I'll give Rias a call." Reaching into her breast pocket she pulled out her phone and dialled Rias.

~Everything alright over there Sona? I heard the explosion from home.~

"I need you to come to the Old School Building, there is something we need to discuss." Sona told her. "We're heading there right now, bringing the cause of the explosion or, a survivor at least. It's a human with insane magical power, I thought you might be interested to find out what's going on."

~I'll bring Akeno.~ Hanging the phone up Sona headed after Momo and Saji heading for the old school building, her Bishop and Pawn taking the Dragon Slayer while Tsubaki used her magical power to fix the school grounds. Walking along the path leading up to the old school building she caught sight of Rias and Akeno waiting for them before the door.

"Good evening Student Council President." Akeno bowed with a smile.

"I'm glad you made it." Sona greeted in return. "Shall we go in?" She questioned to which Rias nodded and the three devils headed inside. They entered the Occult Research room to find that Momo and Saji were standing to the side having placed Natsu down on the couch, immediately both Rias and Akeno noticed the burns on his body and the tremendous magical power that he was emitting.

"His magic power's on level with my own maybe even yours President." Akeno said with wide eyes. "How can a human have that much?"

"I don't think it's a sacred gear, he doesn't have any signs of possessing one. He's an enigma, he destroyed the barrier around the school, I'd assume that was what caused the explosion. Tsubaki is dealing with everything now, everything will be ready for school hours by morning." Rias nodded as she walked over to her desk and sat atop of it.

"We don't know if he's a threat to us do we?" Rias questioned.

"It's hard to say." Sona acknowledged. "With magic abilities like his..." She shook her head, the teens status wasn't going to be determined by talking about it, they'd have to wait until he woke up. "He spoke a little earlier, confused my bishop for someone else."

"Was there anyone else? Anyone else where the explosion had been caused? Could it be perhaps possible that he was fighting with someone?" Akeno questioned.

"If he was, he won." Sona told Akeno. "We found remains... scorched remains nothing was left. It was as if he had been burnt to ash. If this person uses fire as his element he's very proficient in using it. His wounds were more severe then this, however Momo's healing ability did little to them so I instructed her to stop. His body is healing from the burns itself." Sona continued to explain.

"High magical ability, high healing rates, obvious strength if he was still conscious after the initial explosion." Akeno said thinking things over. "What do you think President?"

"The only evil peace that could make him a devil that we both posses is a Queen, any other would lower his strength. Both our Queen's are taken up so it's not in our hands Sona, we can't make him a devil." Rias explained.

"I'm aware of that, he'd be an asset to the Devils that would be for sure." Rias had to nod her head, he'd be company for Kiba during the club meetings since Kiba was the only guy in her own peerage, however she did have her eye on someone else that was enough to peak her curiosity for the time being. Thinking it over her eyes widened when it hit her.

"I know of someone who could take him in." Rias told Sona making Sona raise an eyebrow behind her glasses. "Sirzechs." Sona's eyes shot wide open.

"You're kidding, Lord Lucifer already has his fifteen Evil Pieces." Sona told her.

"No, everyone thinks he does but he has one left, a pawn." Ria's smiled.

"The Maou pieces are much stronger then our own." Rias nodded in agreement, Sona having known the difference in power of the Maou pieces and their own since her own sister was a Maou. "A Maou's pawn may as well be a Queen without the promotion." Rias nodded once more.

"Will Lord Lucifer accept him though? I hear your brother is very picky when it comes to his servants President. He is renown for having one of the most powerful peerage's in the underworld." Akeno reminded Rias.

"It's no harm to simple ask him." Rias told Akeno who smiled and nodded. "I'll contact Grayfia and have her ask Sirzechs." Sona nodded as she rested on the couch opposite where Natsu was laying, watching as his burns continued to heal slowly, but fast enough that it was noticeable to the eye. Akeno walked over to the couch and peered over the back of it into Natsu's blood caked face, sucking in her thumb slightly she rubbed his cheek with the saliva covered digit, managing to get rid of a bit of the dirt and blood making her purse her lips up in thought before smiling as she walked out of the room passed Rias who was on the phone currently.

The thunder mistress came back with a wash cloth before she proceeded to clean Natsu's face. Sona watched in amusement at the sparkle in Akeno's eyes, sure she was a sadist but being motherly like this must do it for her too. Saji and Momo were blushing at the simple look on Akeno's face, watching the second most popular girl in the entire school become sexually heated over something so simple was a rare thing. Seeing her in this light was something usually only the Gremory Peerage of Rias would see so it was a rare sight indeed.

"I wonder just how much pain he put onto his opponent had he been facing someone." Akeno said looking into Natsu's eyes, Sona watched as the girl licked her lips as she eyed the blood caked teen. The thunder mistress was quickly brought out of her thoughts as a massive red summoning circle glowed within the room making her stand up straight.

"I didn't think they'd come this soon." Rias admitted closing the phone to show that she had just finished her call. Sona stood up from the chair and walked over to Saji and Momo who were staring wide eyed, they were seriously about to meet a Maou.

The first to appear was Grayfia the silver haired maid of the Gremory family and Sirzechs Queen Evil Piece. Then next was the Maou of the name Lucifer, his long red hair almost an identical match to Rias own hair, however his younger sisters was longer. When both fully materialised within the club room the red light of the summoning circle disappeared.

"Brother." Rias smiled making the older red head turn and greet his sister.

"Rias, you're looking well." Sirzechs smiled as he opened his arms out which Rias greeted in return with her own hug, Rias having been in the human world since her first year of high school she hadn't seen her brother very much even on her visits to the Underworld, his Maou duties keeping him busy. Gesturing over to the couch Sirzechs looked over to see the pink haired unconscious teen and his eyes widened slightly. "That's quite the healing factor and his magic far surpasses you two." He said to both Rias and Sona making their eyes widened in surprise, they hadn't noticed that it was that powerful.

"Should we wake him Lord Lucifer, find out who he is?" Grayfia questioned turning to the Maou who chuckled lightly.

"I guess that would be the first thing to do Grayfia." Sirzechs chuckled making Grayfia nod and walk over to Natsu and crouched down beside him, everyone curious as to what the ultimate Queen would do to wake the boy up. Everyone was leaning in, in anticipation before she simply rose her hand up and slammed it down into his gut making Natsu's eyes shoot wide open as he grunted and folded in half howling in pain.

"He's awake Lord Lucifer." Sirzechs along with everyone sweat dropped as Sirzechs rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as his Queen's tactics. Grayfia stepped back to stand behind Sirzechs as he walked forward to where Natsu was now sitting on the couch holding his stomach looking over everyone with a half ass glare, his eyes were lidded from sleep.

"Happy get me my morning fish will ya, or if there is any a bowl of flaming rocks." Natsu called out expecting the small blue exceed to be at his side like always. "Happy?" Natsu looked around the room wanting to know where the exceed was. "Damn it Happy if you went fishing without me!" Natsu roared as he began to search the room for the blue cat, everyone just watched as Natsu look in all places for the blue cat, behind Rias desk, under the couch he had been sitting on, the closest, out the window... under Akeno's skirt... Finally sitting back down after Akeno pinched his cheek for looking up her skirt and showing her panties to the entire room he crossed his arms.

"Who are you guys and what have you done with Happy?" He questioned before he narrowed his eyes. "And more importantly who hit me?"

**There are a few difference's in the High school DxD universe.**

**Firstly, this isn't a major change but it is noticable. Grayfia and Sirzechs aren't married, so in this sense Grayfia is going to be apart of Natsu's harem. Why? Because Grayfia's a babe and I like Grayfia so I want to pair her with who I want, not that I have anything against Sirzechs.**

**Secondly, as stated in this chapter Maou evil peices are stronger then basic devil Evil Pieces which I think is fair enough since their the King Devils and all, they need badass servants.**

**Yes Natsu will be apart of Sirzechs Peerage, but he will be remaining with the Rias group, I'll explain why in the coming chapters possibly next chapter, and I have a few things up my sleeve that may actually make Natsu apart of Rias's Peerage, because let's face it we all want to see Natsu kick Riser's ass and eat phoenix flames before and in the rating game.**

**This is a Harem, just like it says in the description, but don't just think that because Natsu talks to a girl bam she's in the harem, that's how most of you think. It's only going to be a relatively small harem:**

**Grayfia**

**Koneko**

**Xenovia**

**Raynare**

**Rossweisse**

**Possibly more if super requests come in. But please don't flood the review section with names, give a reason why you want the girl or the request will be denied, and you'll more then likely look like an idiot.**

**Oh, and looking for recommendations for a familiar for Natsu, once again reasons. So any ideas pm or review.**


	2. Becoming a Devil

Natsu sat back against the couch glaring over the occupants of the room with a lazy look in his eye, having just woken up. The burn marks on his skin healing was irritating him something chronic, more so then Gray's face and not to mention that someone had hit him in the stomach, who mind you he was going to give a piece of his mind as soon as he found out who did it. Burning fist straight to the face. Same he'd give to Gray for no reason at all. Ah, he'd love to beat the crap out of Gray again, nothing like a friendly battle royal for recovery.

"It would seem you're bothered by something..." Sirzechs smiled as he leaned back against the couch he was sitting in, highly relaxed for the current situation. "May we know your name?"

"As soon as I find out who hit me." Natsu told him.

"That would be me." Grayfia informed him making Natsu turn his gaze to the woman standing behind the couch Sirzechs was sitting on. "I was instructed to wake you up, you seemed just to be boarding on the edge of consciousness a swift strike to the stomach worked." Natsu continued to glare at the silver haired woman. "Please, stop staring at me like that."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu greeted standing up still looking at Grayfia as he held his hands out to his sides before they were ignited in fire a grin forming on his face. "And once you hit a Fairy Tail wizard be sure to be able to take a hit back!" He laughed dashing forward blazing fists ready to strike, leaping over the coffee table between the two couches, he stepped up onto the couch next to Sirzechs and threw his first punch. However what he wasn't anticipating was Grayfia grabbing his outstretched fist, the fire in the fist she had grabbed had disappeared making his eyes widened before the grin reformed and he laughed heartedly.

"Wow you're really strong." He said his other hand releasing the flames as he folded his hands behind his head as he smiled at her. "We'll really have to have a full out fight some time." Taking a step back off the couch he headed back for the couch he had been resting on, the other devils in the room staring wide eyed at how brutal his very first attack was only for Grayfia to stop it with a single hand.

"Ice works well against Fire." Grayfia simply stated.

"Yeah, Gray likes to think so." Natsu told her with a grin. "But I kick his ass every other day." Sirzechs cleared his throat as he glanced up at Grayfia who's right arm was trembling slightly he glanced down and saw burn marks running up her glove making his eyes widen slightly, she did well to hide how the attack had affected her. "Hey have any of you seen a small blue cat flying around?" He questioned only gazing confused looks from everyone gathered. "I guess not."

"Your magic control over fire is truly amazing Natsu." Sirzechs said. "How is it that you came to be a Wizard?"

"Well Gramps introduced me to the guild. That's when I became an official legal Wizard I guess." Natsu said scratching his cheek. "But I learnt my magic from Igneel." Sirzechs eyes widened slightly at the name, Rias taking notice of her brothers shocked gaze.

"Igneel?" Rias questioned wanting to know what her brother was so shocked about.

"Yeah, King of the fire Dragons." Natsu grinned making every devil in the room to go wide eyed. "He taught me Dragon Slayer magic since I was a kid, but he disappeared a couple of years ago." Natsu explained.

"You're a Dragon Slayer?" Sona questioned taking a step back fearfully making Natsu give her a confused glance, Dragon Slayers were rare in this world.

"Well yeah." Natsu nodded.

"W-Why would a dragon teach Dragon Slayer magic to a human?" Saji questioned nervously at seeing how fearful Sona was.

"How else are you going to learn how to slay a Dragon?" Natsu questioned. "And people call me stupid." He huffed. "So... who are you people?" Sirzechs simply smiled.

"My names is Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Maou of the underworld." Sirzechs introduced. "We're devils."

"Underworld huh... you guys have anything to do with the Dark Guild Tartarus or that Jackal guy?" Natsu questioned his eyes hardening which immediately was noticed by the Maou sitting across from him.

"What do you know of Tartarus?" Sirzechs questioned, the other devils in the room shifting uncomfortably and the name of the lowest depths of the underworld.

"The only thing I have to, they're the enemy." Natsu told him. "They attacked my guild mates, my family. Fairy Tail's at war with them." Sirzechs crossed his arms over his chest as he began to think, he hadn't heard anything about a war with the lowest depths of hell, nor had any of the other Maou's spoke up about. It would be big news if there was suddenly a war that part of the underworld was apart of, nothing like that could stay quiet.

"Lord Lucifer, if I may?" Grayfia questioned.

"Go ahead Grayfia." Sirzechs nodded making Grayfia nod her head and look to Natsu.

"These guilds you spoke of, what are they?" The silver haired queen asked.

"What? You stupid or something. They're guilds of Wizards, Fiore is full of them, they're all over the country. Legal guilds and Dark guilds." Natsu told her. "It's like you've been living under a rock, where are we anyway and which way to Magnolia I got to tell Gramps that Jackal guy didn't give me any info on the Tartarus Guild hideout's whereabouts."

"Lord Lucifer."

"I get it Grayfia." Sirzechs sighed, he understood as soon as Natsu had mentioned a country that wasn't of this world or the underworld. "Natsu, during your battle with this... Jackal person did you or he set magic seals anywhere? They may have been unstable or they may have reacted harshly to your own magic or his?" Sirzechs questioned making Natsu pout.

"Yeah the guy cheated." Natsu told him. "Said he was cursed or something and for every time I hit him an exploding seal was placed on my body and... I hit him a lot before finding out about the curse." He admitted with a sheepish grin. "Where is the guy anyway? I've got to go pummel his face some more." Everyone sweat dropped at that, if he hit him wouldn't he just get another curse seal on him? Sona was the one who stepped forward.

"We found the remains of another at the sight where you had appeared." Sona told him making Natsu's eyes widened slightly before gaining a serious look.

"So he didn't survive his own curse seal exploding magic?" Natsu questioned. "That was the guy that took down Laxus and his team..." He mumbled looking down at the ground. "At least... Laxus can get better now knowing the guy who took him down is gone."

"Natsu." Sirzechs spoke carefully, he could already see that the Dragon Slayer was in a state of emotional shock over the death of an enemy. Even with this small exchange he could tell that Natsu respected everyone, weather it be friend or fo alike. Sirzechs could respect that. "Natsu, I'm not sure if you can return to your home. Fiore, Magnolia, these places are not of this world or the Underworld." Natsu's head shot up as he stared at the Maou sitting before him.

"What are we in Edolas or something?" Natsu questioned. "No you guys have magic, and I've already used magic here... so we're not in Edolas." He confirmed for himself. "Then where are we?" He asked. "And how do I get back?"

"Natsu, dimensional magic is rare, even among Devils. The last dimensional Devil disappeared hundreds of years ago and another hasn't been seen since. Without the know how, the way, or the destination." Sirzechs shook his head. "I do not believe that there is a way for you to return to your home." Sirzechs told him.

Natsu sat back on the couch staring with wide eyes as the devils in the room remained quiet. Sirzechs turned to Rias and nodded to her to which she immediately understood and gestured for Sona along with her peerage to follow her. Akeno followed Rias without question leaving Natsu with Grayfia and Sirzechs, closing the door behind them.

"Would you like me to leave as well Lord Lucifer?" Grayfia questioned but was surprised when Sirzechs shook his head.

"No Grayfia." Sirzechs shook his head. "Should Natsu here accept my offer, I want you to teach him." Grayfia's eyes widened in even more surprise.

"Lord Lucifer, you cannot mean that." She said. "I have duties of my own to tend to."

"My parents will surely understand." Sirzechs smiled at her. "You by no means need to be a maid of the Gremory house, it was of your choosing." Grayfia closed her eyes and bowed slightly.

"If that is your wish Lord Lucifer." Grayfia told him.

"Grayfia, we've been friends for years, you really can call me Sirzechs." The red headed Maou informed her with a smile only to get the usual answer from the silver haired Queen.

"Don't be foolish Lord Lucifer." Grayfia huffed out her annoyance clearly shown as she closed her eyes.

"Natsu." Sirzechs said gaining the pink haired teens attention. "This Fairy Tail you spoke of, what was it like?" He questioned making Natsu let a small smile grace his face.

"It was home." Sirzechs had to smile at the simple answer, it offered so much. "Sure the idiots made it annoying but everyone was warm and welcoming. No one was ever turned away and we had fun. Sure Erza got made because we messed up but she was like our strict older sister. Gramps just laughed everything off that we did, sure he got upset when his desk was filled with complaints and all that but he believed in what we did." Natsu chuckled as the faces of all of those in Fairy Tail passed through his mind.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I can't give you back the family Fairy Tail offered you." Sirzechs told him. "This world doesn't have many Wizards in it, the majority of people don't even believe in magic, those lucky enough to know about it still hold doubts in their hearts. Devils live among humans and they don't even know it, Angel's rarely visit this realm and the Fallen Angels try not to reveal themselves to humans." Reaching into his pocket Natsu watched as the Maou pulled out what he assumed was a chess piece, he had seen Levy playing the odd game once. Placing the Pawn down on the table he sat back on the couch.

"We among the high ranking devils have something known as a Peerage Natsu, you may even say it is a family like your guild was. We rely on one another's strength."

"What's the point of telling me any of this?" Natsu questioned eyeing the red glowing Pawn on the table between them. "It's a game piece isn't it?"

"Indeed it is. A pawn to be exact, I want you to have it." Natsu's eyes furrowed in confusion. "I want you to accept the Evil Piece and become a Devil Natsu, become apart of my peerage." Natsu's eyes widened as he looked up at Sirzechs. "You've shown your strength already, it's been a long time since my Queen has been even marked during a fight. I think the last time was when you tried to become the Leviathan Maou wasn't it Grayfia?" The silver haired maid simply nodded her head. "She's still upset about that." Sirzechs grinned before two fingers pinched his cheek making him flail about in Grayfia's tight grip as she pulled on his cheek. "It hwurts Gwayfia!" Sirzechs whined, his voice distorted by his cheek being pulled.

"Please change the subject Lord Lucifer." Grayfia simply stated removing her hand from his cheek. The red headed Maou rubbed his cheek as he pouted up at his long time friend before he turned to Natsu with a grin.

"Told you." Sirzechs chuckled making Natsu grin back at him, however Grayfia scared him slightly, she reminded him of Erza... with a shorter fuse and a hell of a mean pinch.

"Natsu, by no means do I wish to replace the family you had with Fairy Tail with you joining my Peerage. With you now being in this dimension you need something, something that can get you by, becoming a Devil can give you a purpose here. Your magic power is far beyond anything I have seen in a human before, even among human wizards I have met. Your power is strong, remarkably so. A human has struck my Queen had managed to burn her. You are far beyond anything I have seen before, if I could I would have offered you a knight or a rook but all I have left is this piece." Sirzechs told him as he watched Natsu look at the Evil Piece where it sat on the table. Reaching out Natsu rose it up and looked the red chess piece over, curious about it.

"What exactly is a Devil?" Natsu questioned, Grayfia looked to Sirzechs who simply nodded before two black wings sprung from her back making Natsu's eyes widen in surprise before his eyes grew a child like glee.

"That's so cool! Can you fly!? Ah man if I had wings like that I could totally beat Happy in a flying race! I can see it now! Everyone looking up at me as I fly circles around Erza and Laxus" Natsu laughed making Sirzechs smile lightly, he wasn't one to stay down in the dumps for long that was for sure. As Natsu was laughing he had gripped the chess piece in his hand, Sirzechs eyes widened slightly when Natsu's hand started to glow red before he smiled. "Wha!? What is this?" Natsu questioned uncurling his hand to show the chess piece was glowing and changing.

"It's a wonder why it didn't change as soon as you picked it up Natsu, it's turning into a mutated piece." Natsu eyed the piece and from the regular pawn it had been it had grown disfigured. "Natsu, will you take that Evil Piece and become apart of my Peerage?" Sirzechs questioned. Natsu looked up from the piece in his hand and grinned.

"How's it work?" He asked making Sirzechs smile before he rose stood and rose his hands up to each side a red magic circle appearing around Natsu making him look around wildly.

"Stand up." Grayfia told him to which he did before the chess piece floated out of his hand and hovered before his chest. Natsu's eyes shot wide open as the chess piece sunk into his chest making him gasp slightly, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed back onto the couch. Sirzechs smiled lightly as he let out a small sigh.

"That's every last one Grayfia." He said turning to the Queen of his Peerage. "Will you?"

"You did request it of me." Grayfia told him. "Would you like for him to remain in the human world or the underworld?" She questioned.

"Here, if anything happens I'll get a hold of you. Teach him well, he'll become a great Devil in the future. Possibly even a Maou, but let's not get ahead of ourselves." He chuckled. "I'll explain the situation to Rias." Grayfia nodded as Sirzechs headed for the door. "I'll see you later Grayfia."

"Of course Lord Lucifer." Grayfia bowed as Sirzechs left the room leaving Grayfia and Natsu the two remaining in the room. Sighing quietly to herself Grayfia walked around and sat on the couch and waited for Natsu to awaken. Raising her right hand up she pulled her charred glove off, the material of it completely scorched, the skin beneath slightly burned and glowing a light red.

_"__So that was the power of a Dragon Slayer."_ She thought to herself as she watched Natsu sleep. _"__Becoming a __D__evil will only enhance his magic power, becoming a Maou may actually be possible for the boy."_ She mused quietly to herself. The door opened behind her and she rose turning to see Sona, Rias and Akeno walk in.

"Grayfia, I see that brother has entrusted Natsu with you?" Rias questioned to which Grayfia nodded.

"Yes Lady Gremory, I'll do what has been asked of me and teach Natsu about Devils, proper manners for future events he will have to attend at Lord Lucifer's side." Grayfia told her making Rias smile.

"Grayfia, right now you're not a maid of the Gremory house, just call me Rias. I haven't been around servants for a very long while." Rias told her to which Grayfia simply bowed and nodded her head in understanding.

"It would seem that this situation has been taken care of." Sona said pushing her glasses up. "I'm glad that it was settled rather peacefully, apart from Natsu's earlier outburst towards Grayfia." Akeno simply giggled.

"I'm sure she doesn't feel offended by it." Akeno suggested to which Grayfia agreed.

"So you'll be staying for a while Grayfia?" Rias questioned with a warm smile.

"Yes, indefinitely until Lord Lucifer suggests otherwise." Grayfia confirmed. "Would it be alright to borrow this building as our place of residence? Natsu wouldn't know anything about this world so I will be enrolling him into this school. He'll learn both through human means and my own teachings. This being your main base of operations I would find it fitting that Natsu be close to the other devils so he can see how a Devil Peerage acts."

"It'd be an honour Grayfia, you're more then welcome to stay at my own house if the Old School building is not to your liking." Rias suggested.

"I wouldn't want to intrude Rias." Grayfia told her. "This will do fine, we'll keep out of yours and your servants way." Rias rose her hands and waved them in front of her.

"It's alright really, I don't think Koneko or Kiba will mind. Akeno's already seemed to like the idea of Natsu staying here." Rias smiled noticing her own Queen's eyes on Natsu.

"He's cute." Akeno simply smiled at the red head.

"I shall leave you to your affairs." Sona bowed before leaving the club room leaving the three devils with the unconscious Natsu.

"How goes your own Peerage Rias?" Grayfia questioned making Rias smile lightly.

"I have someone in mind for a pawn, I'd actually like to hear both yours and Akeno's thoughts on the matter actually." Rias told them.

**Some of you are disliking the Grayfia in the harem pairing, why? I've already stated that in this fic that she is not married to Sirzechs, she is a close personal friend to him. Therefore no romantic ties to Sirzechs. Rias will still look up to her as an older sister, maybe even close friendship like she has with Akeno.**

**Why all the Raynare hate? Seriously. If things had gone differently in Highschool DxD and Raynare had survived she would more then likely would have gone back to the Fallen Angels. Then when the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels had made their alliance she would of more then likely come back into the picture had things turned out that way. Saying she's an evil bitch is a correct term to say but look at Fairy Tail, Gajeel kicked the shit out of Lucy, he's in Fairy Tail: Forgiven.**

**As **Windraider** pointed out in their review, Jellal ruined the lives of thousands of people and killed one of his childhood friends: Forgiven. Sure call it what you want, Ultear made him do it but then there is Ultear, fighting for justice right along side Jellal even though she had massacred Meredy's home town, ruined Jellal's childhood, probably numerous more crimes under Grimoire Heart: Forgiven.**

**So saying that Raynare is a bitch, why? Because she manipulated Issei and killed him and Asia? Which in turn got the story progressing? You're going to have to come up with better excuses then that then going on about wanting her out of the Harem.**

**With power levels I'd have to say that Fairy Tail and Highschool DxD characters border around the same level. Sure the Maou, Fallen Angel Leaders, Angels, Gods and Dragons are going to be super powerful but don't underestimate the Wizards of Fairy Tail. Natsu may not be as powerful as them but he's sure as hell powerful in his own right.**

**As Natsu's Familiar I'm thinking about brining Happy to the DxD universe somehow, not sure if this is concrete or still thinking it over.**


	3. Exploring Kuoh Academy

Rias walked into the club room and had to smile as she saw Grayfia standing by the window looking out into the school, students had started to gather in the early morning, either just to meet with friends or early club meetings. The silver haired Queen didn't show she recognised Rias's presence but the Gremory heir knew that she was aware she had entered the room, possibly even the building. It was hard to determine how strong Grayfia was, she had never seen the Ultimate Queen in battle before.

"Good morning Grayfia." Rias smiled as she walked over to the desk. "I hope you were comfortable here last night."

"It was suitable Rias." Grayfia said turning to the red head who continued to smile, happy that her brothers Queen was here. She always got along with Grayfia ever since she was a young girl. When her brother was home Grayfia treated Rias like a younger sister, even when Sirzechs wasn't home and Grayfia was still present, she made sure Rias was eating properly, doing her chores, studying properly, everything one would expect of an elder sister. She even remembered Grayfia smiling a handful of times during the past, it was rare to see a smile on the Queen's face, but when you did you'd never forget it. It was one of the most beautiful things in the underworld.

"Is everything alright Rias?" Grayfia questioned.

"Of course, I was just remembering all the times we spent together when I was a young girl." Rias chuckled behind her hand as she rested her book bag down on her desk. Grayfia's eyes widened slightly before returning to her a neutral position. "Did your charge wake up?" Rias questioned.

"See for yourself." Grayfia said gesturing to the couch to see Natsu snoring loudly making Rias's eyes widened slightly as she saw the devil wings protruding from his back, his clothes still in tatters from his previous encounter with the one he had called Jackal. He was reaching out for something a wide grin on his face before he reached to far and was forced off the side of the couch making him hit the ground with a thud causing Rias to wince slightly.

"Owwww." Natsu whined from the ground before sitting up rubbing his cheek as he glanced around the room wandering where he was, the sunlight coming through the windows made him shut his eyes, the sun light making him wince slightly, his devil eyes now having a negative reaction, his devil eyes not having adjusted to the light after first waking up. "Why is it so bright out!" Natsu whined once again.

"It's your new devil eyes Natsu." Grayfia told him. "Today we're going to be going through everything you will experience with your body now having the abilities of a devil." She told him as Natsu peeked out from one of his eyes at the silver haired Queen who had moved away from the window. "Your eyes will eventually adjust to the light." She explained to which he nodded as he rose his hand up to rub at his eyes.

"So what now? I'm a devil?" He questioned looking between Rias and Grayfia.

"That's right." Rias nodded with a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself last night. My name is Rias Gremory, Sirzechs younger sister." She told him. "We'll be seeing each other around since you'll be living in this building until Sirzechs wants you in the underworld." Rias informed him making him grin before glancing at Grayfia, wandering if he had met her once before, she looked highly familiar, turned back to Rias, grinning all the while.

"Haha, well I'm Natsu Dragneel! Fairy Tail Wizard" He grinned as he leapt to his feet showing his Fairy Tail mark on his shoulder before his eyes widened slightly, feeling the weight on his back, he looked over his shoulder and saw the black wings protruding from his back. "Oh man that's so cool!" Grayfia and Rias both sweat dropped as they watched Natsu running around on the spot in a circle trying to catch his wing. Having caught it soon after he had started to chase it, he attempted to flap them like Happy would but nothing happened.

"Natsu, we'll get to flying later, now put your wings away." Grayfia told him making the pink haired teen turn to her with a raised eyebrow making Grayfia raise a hand to her forehead, hiding her irritation beneath her hand. "Just will your wings away Natsu." Natsu did so and was surprised that it was so easy to do, the black devil wings retreating into his back. "Now, a change of clothes along with a shower." She instructed.

"Hey you're that powerful lady from yesterday!" Natsu laughed making Rias look at Grayfia who's eye was beginning to twitch. "Let's fight!" Rias had to bite back her laugh, this Natsu character sure was interesting, challenging the Ultimate Queen? He must be out of his mind.

"No." Grayfia told him. "My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, and I'm your senior Devil, I'll be teaching you about everything you need to know in becoming a Devil, along with this world and the underworld." Natsu simply looked at her with a dead panned stare, none of that interested him.

"Oh Grayfia, I'm being rude, I should have offered you a shower last night. The club room has one, it's just through there." Grayfia turned to where Rias was gesturing too and nodded her thanks. "I'll have a uniform brought up for Natsu." She continued as she picked her book bag up and headed for the door.

"Much appreciated Rias." Grayfia told the red head to which she nodded as she waved goodbye to the both of them.

"I shall have my shower first." Grayfia told him heading for the bathroom. "Once the new set of clothes gets here you can have your own." Natsu simply nodded as Grayfia pulled the curtain back and Natsu heard the water start.

It wasn't a minute later that Natsu was leaving the club room bored out of his mind and extremely hungry. He hadn't eaten anything since his fight with Jackal and all he had during the fight was the flames from Jackals explosive magic. Walking through the old school building holding his stomach, he couldn't smell anything that would represent food so heading for the front door he stopped at the large open doors, his vision already starting to hurt from the sun light. Remembering Grayfia's words from before about his eyes adjusting to the light he covered his eyes with his hand and walked out into the courtyard of the old school building.

X-X

Grayfia sighed in relief as she stepped outside of the shower, her long silver hair down from her usual braids having washed her hair. The burns on her arm were easy enough to deal with last night. Pulling the towel from the rack within the cosy bathroom she began to dry herself off. She didn't understand why Rias would have a bathroom here of all places, it wasn't like it was private, she would need to have a talk about the girls modesty if that was the problem. Having folded her dirty clothes neatly in the clothes hamper she placed the towel around her body, the soft fabric hugging her luscious form. She had sent her familiar for her things a while ago and should be back soon. Opening the curtain to reveal the club room she stopped, it was empty. Natsu was no where to be seen.

"Natsu?" Grayfia questioned, wandering if he was outside of the room, giving her some privacy. Walking over to the door she opened it to peer down the hall but it was empty. Biting her lip she bit back a groan of frustration as she quickly rushed over to the bathroom, grabbing her usual maid uniform she re-dressed and hurried out of the old school building. Natsu was a newly born devil, there were things he needed to know before going out into the world. Not only that, Natsu wasn't from this world and they had no idea what kind of world Natsu came from.

This could be chaotic.

X-X

"Oh man look at those tits!" A voice caught Natsu's attention causing him to stop on the path he was walking on and glance to a set of bushes where he had heard the voice come from. "Oh man this is the best thing ever!"

"Matsuda you have really outdone yourself this time!" Another voice shouted, peaking Natsu's curiosity even more. "Man this is the best thing ever!"

"Issei! Motohama! I'm glad I can offer my gifts up for you guys!" Natsu walked through a set of bushes only to find three guys looking through a window, Natsu raised a hand up and scratched his pink locks wandering what they were up to.

"Hey." Natsu said making the three jump in surprise and turn to face him.

"AHH!" All three shouted at once thinking they had gotten caught for peeping.

"You know where I can get something to eat for breakfast? I'm starved." Natsu questioned.

"A homeless dude?" The almost bald teen questioned, noticing Natsu's state of dress and ragged clothes, not to mention the dirt and blood that still caked his skin.

"This guy is totally weird." The one wearing glasses added.

"Agreed." The brown haired one added. "Uh, you might find a trash can somewhere out of school grounds." Natsu furrowed his eyebrows at being told to go eat out of the trash. "Excuse us, but we got things to do!" He grinned a perverted grin before the three turned back to the window only for it to be opened wide, the entire girls baseball team glaring at the perverted trio. Natsu watched as the three screamed and ran for the hills, the entire female baseball team running after them. He had to chuckle before his stomach groaned.

"I'm still hungry." He mumbled as he turned and began to walk away holding his grumbling stomach.

"You there." A voice stopped him making him glance around before seeing a girl that had been present, or he think she had been present last night, approached him. It was Sona Sitri. "What are you doing wandering around school grounds dressed in such an attire?" She questioned pushing her glasses up, irritation clearly showing on her face.

"Well... I got hungry..." Natsu told her before stopping his thoughts. "School?" He questioned, his face turning slightly pale.

"Yes, this is Kuoh Academy." Sona told him. "Is that a problem?" She questioned noticing Natsu's pale face, Sona's eyes shot wide open as she watched Natsu grip fist fulls of hair and roared into the sky, a torrent of fire flying from his mouth. Just like a Dragon. She was just glad no one was around to see it, having been so early in the morning and all the students here were busy with club activities.

"I can't do it! Erza's teaching was bad enough! It was hell! There is no way I'm going to school!" Natsu yelled before running off leaving a speechless Sona who stood there in disbelief as she watched the newly reincarnated devil yell off in the distance. She opened her mouth to try and say anything but failed as she couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

"Student Council President? Is everything alright?" Akeno questioned walking up to Sona who was still gobsmacked at what she had just witnessed with the new devil. Sona turned to Akeno before she bowed making Akeno's eyes widened slightly.

"Akeno, please tell Rias I apologise. It would appear that this new devil will be causing problems for us in the future." Sona told her as she stood up before noticing Akeno was holding a male uniform in her arms.

"My, my, is Natsu causing you trouble?" Akeno questioned with her ever unwavering smile. "I was just on my way to deliver his new uniform, President asked me to do it for her. I'm taking it he's no longer in the club room?" She queried.

"Yes, I questioned why he was running around the school in such an attire, as soon as he recognised the word school... he..." Sona took a breath, trying to come to terms what she had witnessed.

"He what?" Akeno questioned tilting her head to the side, her curiosity peaking.

"He breathed fire and mentioned someone by the name Erza all the while shouting he wasn't going to the torture chamber that was... school." Sona told her making Akeno's eyes widen slightly before she giggled, it would appear that Natsu was going to be a very interesting devil to watch.

"Well I best go find him, if Grayfia isn't already trying, I don't doubt that it would be long before she is." Akeno told Sona. "Don't worry about Natsu, we'll look after him. He just seems to be nervous to be starting school is all." She giggled as before bowing to Sona and walking off in the direction Sona had mentioned Natsu had run off in. _"__This is going to be fun."_ Following the trace of Natsu's strong magical power she was led to the front gate of the school where Natsu was collapsed making her raise an eyebrow, his face a sickly pale and his cheeks puffed up as if he was about to barf.

"This world is hell!" Natsu cry of anguish came from his defeated state. "So... so much... transportation!" Akeno glanced up to the road to see several cars driving past. She put two and two together and she couldn't help herself but giggle, Natsu was afraid of transportation. Walking over to him she crouched down and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey there Natsu." Akeno smiled placing her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands. "You feeling ok? You don't look so well." A muffled whimper was all she got in return making her smile grow as a blush covered her cheeks before she licked her lips. "Not good huh, how come you're out of the club room? Grayfia's not going to be happy if you left without permission."

"I was hungry and bored." Natsu mumbled.

"Well I'll take you back to the clubroom and get you something to eat, how's that sound." She questioned.

"Great." Natsu grinned before seeing another car drive past and immediately wanted to barf again.

X-X

Grayfia and Akeno watched with wide eyes as Natsu devoured everything Akeno had brought up for him. Having brought Natsu back to the clubroom she had left to go get him some food where she had run into Grayfia and explained the situation to her. Now they watched as he devoured massive amounts of food without stopping, neither knew where he put it, he didn't look to have any ounce of body fat yet here he was packing it away like an obese man. Grinning widely as he finished off the food he let out a pleasant sigh.

"Thank you." He grinned at Akeno.

"Now that you have eaten, you can take your shower." Grayfia told him. "Akeno, you can return to class now."

"Of course." Akeno nodded as she left the room as Natsu headed into the shower. Grayfia sat on the couch with her eyes closed, her left leg crossed over her right with her arms crossed under her breasts. Having run around the school searching for Natsu simply made Grayfia think that Sirzechs was punishing her for some unknown reason by getting her to look after a child who just seemed to have a very mature body. Listening to the shower was the only thing she could do, her familiar had brought her belongings when she had been searching for Natsu, she'd get changed later but she wasn't going to let Natsu out of her sight until she knew she could trust him not to disappear again.

She could literally feel the heat from the shower flood the club room as Natsu opened the curtain, opening her eyes she looked up towards Natsu who was dressed in the school uniform of Kuoh Academy, a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes however one thing stood out from all the other students, apart form his spiky pink hair and messy untucked look, his dressed shirt untucked and his blazer not buttoned up. It was the white scaled scarf wrapped around his neck that instantly drew Grayfia's attention.

"Better?" She questioned and Natsu grinned in return before he watched as Grayfia rose up and held out her hand making him give her a confused stare. "Your scarf, would you like me to wash it for you?" Natsu looked down at the scarf to see it had scuff marks along with dried up blood on it from his fight with Jackal.

"I'll do it." He told her.

"Nonsense." Grayfia told him, her duties as a maid of the Gremory Household kicking in. "You don't need to trouble yourself with it. Hand it over." She demanded.

"No!" Natsu growled back at her. "It's mine and you can't have it. Igneel gave it too me and it's the only thing I have left of him!" Grayfia's eyes widened slightly before she lowered her hand, understanding that it must be precious to him. She bowed her head slightly.

"I apologise, I didn't know how important it was to you." She apologised as she rose her head to see Natsu having sunk his neck down so that the scaled scarf covered the lower half of his face as he looked away annoyed. "Please, take a seat." She offered sitting back down where she had been. "I think we should get to know one another a bit, we will be working together from now on. So tell me, what was Igneel to you?" She questioned as Natsu sat down. "He taught you Dragon Slayer magic correct?"

"Yeah, he's my Dad." Natsu told her making her eyes widened slightly as he sat down on the couch. "Mira said that he wasn't my biochemical Dad or whatever... but he raised me." Natsu shrugged. "He disappeared and I've been searching for him ever since." Natsu told her.

"I see." Grayfia acknowledged. "Have you ever slayed a dragon before?" Natsu thought for a moment his eyes squinting as he tried to remember, Grayfia had to raise an eyebrow, shouldn't he recall something like this?

"Well, I can't say I slayed one but me and old man Atlas totally took down Mother Glare!" Natsu laughed. "Ah that tournament was awesome, there was so many fights and so many dragons! Although I don't know why Lucy was flying around naked." Natsu pondered. "Eh, Lucy's just a weirdo I guess." Grayfia rose an eyebrow at that. "Lucy's always been a bit of a weirdo though..." Natsu mumbled as he tapped his chin.

"Well, I'm from a pure blooded Devil Clan, the Lucifuge clan." Grayfia told him.

"Pure blood?" Natsu questioned tilting his head slightly.

"Yes, see Natsu you were turned into a devil by Lord Lucifer through the Evil Pieces, I was born a devil but was still needed an Evil Piece to become a servant of Lord Lucifer. It is rare for Devils to become pregnant you see, therefore reproduction between our species is difficult. You'll see more reincarnated devils then you will pure bloods, since the last war amongst the three factions it has been this way." She explained to him. "Before I get started on telling you about what you will experience since you've become a devil, do you have anything to ask." Natsu thought for a moment before grinning.

"That red headed guy! He's strong right!?" He questioned, barely able to anticipate the answer as he looked at her with a sparkle in his eye.

"Lord Lucifer is indeed very strong and he is your master along with mine. He is one of the four Maou with the title Lucifer. You may have noticed earlier that Rias has a different sir name to her brother." Natsu nodded. "Becoming a Maou allowed Lord Lucifer to take on the name Lucifer." She explained.

"Ah, his name was..." Natsu wracked his brain for the Maou's name.

"Sirzechs Lucifer." Grayfia finished for him. "I expect you to be respectful to our master from here on." She told him.

"Yeah yeah." Natsu said as he waved it off. "So I'm a devil... we're evil now right?"

"Not necessarily." Grayfia told him. "Devils form contracts with humans, we appease to their greed and grant the wishes of those humans, however everything has it's price. We'll get more into you getting contracts later. Lord Lucifer may even say that you do not require to do such menial tasks. Being a Maou he has other duties for us to attend too at different times." Grayfia informed him. "Now, as we are currently residing in the human realm you will be attending classes at Kuoh Academy to learn more about this world that you have just come too."

"NO!" Natsu shouted. "I'm not going to school! Erza taught me maths and words and stuff! I don't need it any more!" He cried.

"You will do it. It's and order from Lord Lucifer, you have no choice!" She declared before watching Natsu through a fit gripping fistfuls of his hair and screaming about torture that he had been through. Grayfia made sure of it then and there, that if she ever met this Erza person, she'd have to learn a thing or two from her. She seemed to get what she wanted when she wanted it. She could admire that in a person.


	4. Meeting a Fallen Angel

Kiba Yuuto opened the door to the club room allowing Koneko, who had joined him in walking to the Old School Building from their last classes, to enter the club room first, however both stopped at what they were seeing in the centre of the room. Rias was sitting upon her desk an awkward smile on her face as she observed what was going on. Akeno was standing next to Rias her usual pleasant smile on her face, however both Koneko and Kiba had known Akeno long enough to notice the look in her eyes.

What surprised them the most were the other two present in the room, both knew one of them as Sirzechs Queen, Grayfia. She was standing arms folded with her eyes closed a clam expression on her face. The other was tied to a chair with a thick heavy chain, remains of a rope could be seen burnt beneath the chair showing that the rope hadn't worked so chains had been the replacement, his eyes swirling and steam coming out of his ears.

"Ah, President?" Kiba questioned closing the door behind him and Koneko. "Um, what seems to be happening in here?" Rias turned to Kiba and still had the awkward smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, Kiba, Koneko. Grayfia here was just..." Rias trailed off not really knowing what the Ultimate Queen was doing to Natsu.

"Teaching." Grayfia told them making everyone sweat drop. "Natsu seems to have a hard time sitting still, paying attention, and rather lacks any ability of holding information for long periods of time unless it is forced upon him." Grayfia continued.

"Sounds like my type of guy." Akeno giggled, Rias shaking her head in amusement at Akeno's retort. She found her Queen's sadist attitude amusing at times.

"After your classes started I began to teach him the basic necessities of a Devil, how we have a weakness to light based attacks. Then onto basic devil politics, he followed it mostly before he started to squirm at having to sit for a long time. Then he complained that he was hungry an hour after having breakfast." Akeno's eyes widened.

"You mean he was still hungry after everything he ate?" Grayfia only nodded.

"I don't know where he puts it all. I even watched him do something rather unique." Grayfia added gaining both Rias's and Akeno's attention. "He can eat fire." Everyone's eyes widened. "He seems to gain strength from flames, I questioned if he could eat his own and... he called me an idiot." Grayfia said annoyed remembering how Natsu had called her such. "After questioning him numerous times on subjects we had previously gone over it was as if I hadn't spent half the day telling him everything. So I needed to use more... direct methods." Grayfia said making everyone shiver, they didn't want to know. Akeno shivered for a complete different reason.

"So who is he?" Kiba questioned walking forward to where he was standing before the chained up Natsu. "And why does he have pink hair?" Kiba questioned only getting a mumbled insult back from the still dazed Natsu making the blonde devil chuckle lightly.

"This is my brothers new Pawn." Rias said making Koneko and Kiba turn to stare at Rias in shock. "His name is Natsu Dragneel, he along with Grayfia will be staying here for the time being." Grayfia turned to both Kiba and Koneko and bowed.

"Please take care of us." Grayfia said while bowing making Rias smile as Grayfia did the general Japanese greeting. "Rias." The red head turned to Grayfia as she was spoken too. "About the matter we were discussing last night before you and Akeno left."

"Ah yes." Rias nodded remembering how she had spoken to Grayfia and Akeno about how she had interest in someone who could become another servant under her.

"I'd actually like to assist you in this." Rias's eyes widened in surprise. "You say that a Fallen Angel has come into contact with him yes?" Rias nodded.

"That's right." Koneko said from where she had sat down on the couch, a small plate of chocolate in her hands. "I saw them yesterday afternoon, they were arranging a date for Sunday." She told them, Grayfia sitting down on the couch folding her leg over the other as she mulled things over.

"Undoubtedly the date will be when she will strike, right?" Kiba questioned as he leaned up the back of the couch Koneko was sitting on. "Playing games, Fallen Angels sure have time on their hands." He muttered under his breath.

"Ahhh!" A loud yawn came from the centre of the room to reveal Natsu was starting to come back to his consciousness. Looking around the room he noticed the two new faces and immediately locked onto Koneko a grin forming on his face at the young Devil. "You've got food!?" Grayfia sighed as Akeno giggled.

"Would you like something to eat Natsu?" Akeno questioned. "I can bring you something if you'd like?" She queried.

"That'd be awesome!" Natsu grinned.

"He can wait until dinner." Grayfia told her making Natsu stare at her with wide eyes before pouting. "If I release you from those chains, are you going to attempt to run again?" Everyone watched as Natsu swallowed nervously before chuckling lightly.

"No." He told her making her nod before she rose her hand up and clicked her fingers together the chains falling from his form and disappearing before they hit the floor. Natsu was immediately up on his feet stretching his limbs out.

"So about that food!" Natsu laughed turning to Akeno.

"Not until dinner Natsu." Grayfia told him making him slump over in defeat.

"Grayfia, not that I mind, not at all, but why would you want to help me in this?" Rias questioned. Grayfia remained quiet for a while before she pointed at Natsu.

"I want to see how he goes against an enemy, or more to the fact, against a Fallen Angel." Grayfia told them making everyone's eyes widened. "Lord Lucifer agrees with me on this, if you don't allow me to help you I'll simply have to find another Fallen Angel to test him against. I want to know his capabilities in a fight." Grayfia informed her.

"Then fight me yourself." Natsu mumbled.

"I already told you, that's not going to happen." Grayfia huffed in annoyance. "So Rias, would you like our help in getting your next Evil Piece?"

"I'd be honoured Grayfia." Rias smiled. "I'd also like to see Natsu's abilities for myself, Sona seemed surprised when she saw him breath fire this morning." Natsu chuckled sheepishly as he remembered his morning talk with the Student Council President.

"That was nothing." He told them sheepishly.

"Well Natsu, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kiba Yuuto." Kiba introduced walking around to Natsu and offering his hand. "I'm a devil under Rias." Natsu took his hand and they shook, Natsu grinning all the while. "This is Koneko Toujou. She's also a devil under Rias." Kiba said gesturing the petite white haired girl.

"Sup." Koneko greeted continuing to eat her chocolate which made Natsu's mouth water. Koneko looked down at her plate then to Grayfia who was speaking with Rias and Akeno who were talking about the up coming operation. She turned back to Natsu and rose the plate up offering it to Natsu making a grin form on his face as he reached out and took a piece of chocolate. Placing it in his mouth his eyes shot wide open as a hand was thrust into his mouth and his eyes widened when he saw Grayfia glaring at him, hand in his mouth grabbing the piece of chocolate that was on his tongue.

"Let it go." She demanded.

"Mphm!" Natsu growled out around the hand in his mouth.

"Now Natsu." She glared heartedly before she saw a glint in his eyes and her own shot wide open before she pulled her hand from his mouth as he laughed chewing the chocolate. "You bit me!"

"You had your hand in my mouth, what'd you think was going to happen!" Natsu laughed folding his arms behind his head smiling widely at her, the others in the club room awed at Natsu as they saw how he interacted with Grayfia.

Rias had to smile slightly as she saw the two begin to argue, Natsu didn't care that she was a powerful entity known as the Ultimate Queen, he didn't care that she could hold her own against a Maou and didn't care that she was a Maou's Queen. To him she was just a person who tried to take the chocolate from him. She knew Grayfia needed someone like that to open her up a bit. Sirzechs tries to but Grayfia holds loyalty to Sirzechs above everything else and she can't be a girl around him. Natsu however... was different.

"You seem happy President." Akeno said from beside her.

"It's nothing Akeno." Rias smiled at her. "So Natsu, how do you feel about going up against a Fallen Angel?"

"Fallen what?" Natsu questioned turning his attention away from his argument with Grayfia.

"Did you not listen to anything I told you today!?" Grayfia glared heatedly at Natsu making him pale slightly, last time she said he hadn't been paying attention she tied him to a chair!

"F-F-Fallen Angel right!? So-sound's fun!" Everyone was quiet in the room as they stared at him. "What?"

"Fallen Angel's are nothing to laugh at Natsu." Kiba said. "They use light as their weapons. Us as devils have a weakness to light, if stabbed cut or hit by it, it feels like you are burning from the inside out. It's almost like poison to us."

"Then I won't get hit." Natsu grinned. "Fighting's the Fairy Tail way, sure some may say we Fairy Tail wizards just cause destruction where ever we go but we all live for the fight. Even little Wendy, after she got into it a bit." Natsu grinned widely at them. "Don't worry, no Flying Ant is going to beat me so easily."

"That's Fallen Angel." Grayfia sighed rubbing her brow but Rias had to smile as she saw a twitch in the silver haired Queen's lips before it went back to being neutral. "Then you will be staking out this Fallen Angel on the date on Sunday."

"Stake out?" Natsu questioned a glee in his voice. "Like a ninja!? Man Happy's going to be so pissed he missed out on being a ninja!" Natsu laughed as he reached up for his scarf before wrapping his head up in it before he raised his hands up into a hand seal. "We must be diligent, like ninja."

"So now he uses intelligent words." Koneko said as she ate another piece of chocolate. "Guess I'll go with him so he doesn't screw it up."

"You sure Koneko? You don't have to. I'll go if you want." Kiba said to her but she shrugged.

"Got nothing better to do. Sunday's my lazy day, no contracts or anything, apart from sleeping in bed all day I don't do much on a Sunday, it's fine." Koneko told him to which Kiba nodded with a smile.

"Guess it's just me and you little buddy!" Natsu grinned at her.

"Don't call me little." Koneko told him.

"But you're so short!" Koneko's eyebrow twitched as she glared at the grinning Dragon Slayer.

"Remember Koneko, it's Natsu against the Fallen Angel, I don't want you stepping in unless it's life threatening." Grayfia told her.

"Sure." Koneko nodded.

"Grayfia, may we have a word in private?" Rias questioned making the silver haired Queen look to Rias and her own Queen before nodding and walking over to them, Natsu along with Kiba and Koneko chatting. Natsu wanting to know more about the two of them.

"Yes Rias?" Grayfia questioned.

"About Natsu." Rias started making Grayfia furrow her eyebrows. "Sona and Akeno seem to think it won't be the easiest thing to get him to attend classes." She explained making Grayfia sigh.

"When I ran into Sona this morning on my way over to deliver Natsu's uniform, she had seen Natsu throw something of a tantrum as soon as the word school was mentioned." Akeno added making Grayfia nod her head in agreement.

"It would seem that Natsu has moments in his past where learning was a very traumatic event for him. Somebody by the name of Erza being his teacher." Grayfia explained to them. "Lord Lucifer has seen it fit that Natsu learn as much as he can about both the human world and the Underworld. After his operation with your Evil Piece is over I will enrol him within classes here, before that I will teach him that magic is not suitable for use whenever he wants. That will be the biggest struggle for him as it would seem that he's use to using magic whenever he wants."

"His world must have been something else." Rias said smiling slightly before it turned into a frown. "A shame he can't go back."

"As long as they are in his heart, President." Akeno told her as the three watched as Natsu laughed with Kiba about something.

X-X

"This world is hell." Natsu groaned holding his stomach from where he was on the ground in the bushes next to Koneko who was poking him with a stick. She was wearing a simple collared shirt and a pair of denim shorts with sandals.

"You ok?" Koneko had no idea what was wrong with the Dragon Slayer, he had been fine when she first saw him at school, but as soon as they left the grounds he had been sick to his stomach. She didn't understand it.

"I'll be good to go... soon enough." Koneko shrugged as she turned back to stare out into the street to see Issei standing at taxi ring, probably waiting for the one he thought was human. She had seen the Fallen Angel a few times walking with Issei towards the school and walking home with him. Rias had asked both her and Akeno to keep an eye on the situation after all.

Simply watching Issei was boring and hearing Natsu's attempts to keep the contents of his stomach down wasn't much better. Maybe she should of let Kiba take this.

"They're moving, let's go." Grabbing the back of Natsu's shirt she dragged him along making him flail about wildly in her strong grip. When he got his bearings again he saw that they were in a street filled with people and he grinned, not a sign of transportation in sight!

"Alright! Where are they!?" He laughed.

"Quiet, you're meant to be a ninja right? Silence." Immediately Natsu wrapped his scarf around his head and nodded before slinking up against a pole making Koneko sigh as she watched Issei and the Fallen Angel ahead.

The two followed them the entire afternoon, through shops of all kinds where Issei bought the girl a pink band that she put around her wrist, they had lunch at a family restaurant where Koneko had to scowl in annoyance at the boys perverted gaze. However there was something about Natsu was off, sure he was acting like a ninja still but the look in his eyes were different as the day continued on, they held a look of seriousness about them. When the sun began to set Issei along with the Fallen Angel headed to a local park where they held hands for a short while.

"Can I ask you a question?" They for the first time in the day were close enough to hear the two's conversation. "In honour of our first date." The girl continued. "There's something I'd like you to do. To commemorate this special moment."

"Sure, you can ask me for anything at all." Issei said.

"Would you die for me?" Both Koneko's and Natsu's sharp hearing picked exactly what she had said up, even if she had whispered it into his ear, the sweet innocent tone of the young girl had been replaced with a more mature, seductive one.

"What'd you say? Sorry, something must be wrong with my ears, I don't think I heard you correctly. Could you maybe say that one more time please? Hehe..." Issei nervously chuckled not really sure what was going on, hoping he had heard wrong.

"I said, I want you to die for me." She took a step back, a dark look on her face as she laughed, her pink blouse and black skirt shredding as she began to change. She grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look.

Her clothing also changed dramatically as it seemingly came from nowhere, now consisting of black leather straps around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guards on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. To finish it all off, two pitch black feathery wings. Issei took a step back and lost his footing as he fell down, the Fallen Angel standing in all her glory before him.

"Natsu." Koneko whispered quietly as she turned to where Natsu should have been, however he was no where in sight. She looked around quickly wandering where he had went before a shout of surprise brought her attention back to the Fallen Angel, half expecting to see Issei dead on the ground. However, what she saw shocked her even more.

"These are so freaking awesome!" Natsu laughed as he gripped one of Raynare's wings making her shout in surprise from being snuck up on from behind. "Mine don't look anything like this! These remind me of a black pair of Happy's wings!" He laughed as he ran his hand through the feathers. "Hey Koneko, why don't I have feathers!?" Natsu called out as he stretched out his devil wings, looking over to where he could see Koneko staring at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"You filthy devil cur! Get your hands off of me!" Raynare shouted flapping her wings, or at least one of them flapped since where Natsu was holding her wing towards it's centre of strength she was unable to manoeuvre it at all.

"Haha! So you're a Fallen Angel, you seemed pretty boring all day. But now you look fun! Let's fight already!" Raynare roared as she reached up and grabbed Natsu by the back of his shirt before going to throw him across the park, however Natsu didn't let go of her wing in her attempt making it useless, she had only succeeded in flipping Natsu over to her front, but now her wing was at an awkward angle making her glare at him.

"You're dead!" Raynare roared raising her right arm, a glowing red spear of light forming in her hand.

"Natsu get out of there!" Koneko shouted but could only watch as Raynare thrust the light spear down at him which he manoeuvred his body around sending the spear into the ground below the both of them resulting in an explosion of light. Koneko acted quickly and ran over to the stunned Issei who had been watching everything happen in shock and pulled him away from the explosion, the light from the explosion wasn't deadly it was the spear itself you had to watch out for.

"Ow, ow, ow." Natsu's voice came from the rising smoke. Koneko stood with wide eyes at hearing Natsu's voice as she watched the Fallen Angel jump out of the smoke and into the clearing, rage imprinted on her face as she prepared another spear of light. "Why does light hurt my eyes so much?" Natsu's muffled voice from the dust cloud.

"Are you an idiot Devil! It's because light is your ultimate weakness!" Raynare shouted preparing to throw the spear before a massive crescent wave of flames made her jump out of the way, her wings flapping to keep her up in the air. She glared down at Natsu who was grinning up at her from where he was standing, his fists engulfed with fire, his Devil wings protruding from his back.

"I really wished Grayfia would of taught me to fly already." Natsu pouted. "But I do have my ways!" Everyone watched as fire engulfed Natsu's feet before he was propelled up into the air, high above Raynare. Looking up she saw Natsu's figure outlined by the now risen moon, directing her spear of light she threw it with all the force she had. Koneko watched with wide eyes as Natsu didn't even attempt to dodge the spear, instead he manoeuvred so he was heading for both Raynare and the spear.

**"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Natsu roared, flames of fire streaming from both of his arms, taking the form of a pair of Dragon's wings. Natsu readied to throw the attack at her, that was what he had planned, he had never thought that the spear of light would pierce him in the stomach. His eyes shot wide as pain riddled through his body, even the burns he had suffered from Jackals explosive magic hadn't caused this type of burning pain.

The fire in his hands dispersed as he went crashing down to the fountain below Raynare, speeding past the Fallen Angel. As Natsu hit the fountain at break neck speeds, it erupted into an explosion of water, concrete and dust.

"You would have to be the stupidest devil I have ever met." Raynare said floating down to where she was standing on a piece of the fountain that had been thrown about as she watched where Natsu was struggling to kneel, the spear of light still embedded in his chest, blood flowing from both his mouth and the wound in his stomach where the spear of light still resided. "It's not even a shame to kill you, if anything I'm showing you mercy because I am killing you." Raynare said another spear of light forming in her hand.

"Tch, kill me." Natsu's gurgled voice came back. "I've heard that to many -cough- times in my life." He said gripping the light spear that was in his gut with both hands, the light itself burning both hands as he roared in pain pulling the spear from his stomach and throwing it away where it disintegrated making Raynare glare heatedly at him. Holding a hand to his stomach Raynare watched as flames covered his fist, her eyes widened as she watched him cauterize the wound. "You think... this will stop me? It barely tickles." He said pushing himself up onto one knee.

"You're lying, putting up a tough front so you can be some kind of hero. It's pathetic really. Light is toxic to devils, just touching it scorches your bodies. Look at you, you're barely able to stay conscious let alone able to stand." Twirling the spear of light in her hand she grinned. "It's said that being hit by pure light is the worst experience a devil could ever experience."

"That right?" Natsu groaned slightly as he began pushing himself up to where he was standing and Raynare's eyes widened as she saw a grin forming on his face. "Guess that means I've got nothing to worry about!" He flew towards her at incredible speeds, she threw her spear of light which he narrowly avoided but it clipped his arm.

** "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu roared through gritted teeth, his fire enhanced fist slamming into the side of the Fallen Angel's face sending her screaming through the trees, several collapsing in on themselves as the Fallen Angel crashed through them. "Not so tough now are ya tough guy." Natsu said with a grin as his body swayed and he began to fall forward. He mentally braced himself for the impact with the ground, however it never came, his face landed on something soft. He looked up to see he had landed against Grayfia, his face against her chest.

"Sorry we're late." Grayfia's voice reached Natsu's ears. "Things didn't go as planned with Rias's summoning." Natsu saw a red glow forming to his right and tilted his head on Grayfia's chest to see Rias coming from a red glowing summoning circle before Koneko and the still dumb struck Issei. Closing his eyes Natsu passed out making Grayfia sigh as she saw Natsu resting against her.

"Would you like me to take him back to the club room for you Grayfia?" Kiba questioned. "I don't mind at all." He told her with a smile.

"No it's fine." Grayfia told him. "I'll take him back, I'll have to heal these light based wounds." Kiba nodded as they both looked over to where Rias was talking with Issei. Koneko and Akeno standing off to the side, watching the area where the Fallen Angel had crashed through, they didn't doubt that she had retreated after that last attack but they were being careful.

Grayfia looked around at the destruction Natsu and Raynare had caused, the fountain was non-repairable without magic, the park itself from Raynare's earlier explosion was messed up pretty badly and where Natsu had punched the Fallen Angel through the trees were all broken, a clear path through them from where Raynare had flown through. The pink haired teen really held destructive magic. Turning back to the unconscious Dragon Slayer she closed her eyes enveloping them both in a magic circle and headed back to the club room.


	5. Recovery from Light

Natsu groaned, he couldn't' remember the last time he felt like this, even eating the Ethernano didn't compare to what he was feeling at the moment and he had been sick for days after eating the blue lacrima that was filled with all kinds of elemental magic. Sure the initial pain of being stabbed by the spear of light had passed by now he felt like his insides were burning. However he had noticed that the burning pains had started to withdraw with a soothing coolness.

He cracked his eyes open to the room that Grayfia had said was his own for the time within the human realm, he was laying face down in his bed. From what he knew this building was apart of a school, when he had come to terms with why there was a bed in school grounds, he immediately thought that the teachers didn't let anyone leave. Just like Erza hadn't let him eat, drink or rest for days as she taught him brutally.

Shuddering at the memory he felt something weighing him down across his back. Glancing over his shoulder he noticed a large object laying beside him beneath the covers.

"Huh, what's that?" Raising his chest up off the bed he noticed that he was naked making him furrow his eyebrows. "Where'd my clothes go?" He questioned looking around before the weight on his back moved making him look down before raising the blanket up to see it was an arm making him tilt his head before he removed the rest of the blanket and his eyes widened slightly as he saw the naked sleeping Grayfia.

His eyes immediately went wide before he took on a thinking expression, his head tilted to the side finger tapping his chin as he sat cross legged, blanket covering his lap as he pondered on what had happened after the fight that had lead to... well this.

While he was wracking his brain for answers Grayfia awoke to find Natsu sitting beside her thinking something over, she guessed this from his expression anyway. Pulling the sheet from where Natsu had placed it she pulled it up to her chest to cover her modesty before sitting up, rolling her neck from side to side to work out any kinks that had worked up during her sleep. She yawned behind her hand gaining Natsu's attention.

"How do you feel Natsu?" Grayfia questioned noticing Natsu's gaze on her.

"Confused, why are we naked?" He questioned before looking around. "And where are our clothes?"

"I needed to heal you from the damage you took in your battle with the Fallen Angel." She explained making Natsu stare at her causing the silver haired Queen to sigh. "I used my magic to rinse your body of the light, do you still feel a burning sensation within you?" Natsu nodded. "I see, then your body needs more time to heal." Raising her hand up she placed in on his toned stomach before Natsu felt the cool sensation wash over him once again making him sigh in relief. "The reason we are naked is because this kind of healing requires direct body contact, the more contact the more power flows between. Our clothes are on the floor at the end of the bed."

"I guess that's understandable." Natsu nodded as he closed his eyes, enjoying the soothing sensation running through his stomach.

"... the Fallen Angel we now know is named Raynare, she retreated after your attack." Grayfia told him making his eyes widen slightly. "Koneko explained to us what happened after we returned. You allowed yourself to be hit with the spear of light to try and get your attack through. That was careless Natsu." She told him as she glanced up from where she was healing his stomach to look him in the eye.

"I didn't know how much it'd hurt." Natsu pouted at her. "Now I know, it hurts a lot." He mumbled.

"You can't let things like this happen again." Grayfia told him. "Light is our most crucial weakness being devils, if we are killed by a light based attack or an exorcist, then how very existence may cease to exist. Our bodies will turn to nothing and we will never be reincarnated." Grayfia explained making Natsu nod slightly. "Both the Angels and the Fallen Angels use it as their weapons against us." She told him focusing on his stomach once more. "I will need to teach you to be able to negate light, some devils are strong enough to do it. I believe, after seeing your attack that you can possess the magical abilities to do so."

"Awesome!" Natsu grinned a toothy grin at her. "Can you also teach me to fly?"

"Yes, Koneko mentioned that if you had the ability you would have been able to easily avoid the spear of light." Natsu nodded his head in agreement. "I'm glad that you're ok." Natsu grinned as he rubbed the back fo his head smiling widely at her. "However now that you've attacked the Fallen Angel, she may come seeking revenge."

"Awesome, more fighting then?" He questioned.

"No Natsu, it's not. If the Fallen Angels have set up a base in this city then this could be trouble." Grayfia told him making him tilt his head in confusion making her sigh as she placed her other hand on his stomach the blanket falling from her chest and pooling in her lap revealing her breasts. "You're the Pawn of a Maou Natsu, that can affect a lot of things." She began to explain. "Simply enough, it could start a war, it would be seen as Lord Lucifer going after the Fallen Angels, which then would get the Fallen Angel's to retaliate against Lord Lucifer, the other Maou's may see this as a declaration of war. The Angels would then see fit to intervene between the two factions which would then cause an even bigger conflict between the three factions."

"But we're just fighting." Natsu told her.

"Natsu, given the chance a Fallen Angel will kill you without a second thought, you as a devil are expected to do the same. Fallen Angel's lost their divine protection when they fell from Heaven becoming the Fallen Ones. By trying to appease God they seek out devils to eliminate them, hoping to gain God's forgiveness for their sins." Natsu furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't care about all that! She was strong." He laughed making Grayfia sigh as she lowered her hands from Natsu stomach and picked the blanket up once more to cover her form.

"All Fallen Angels are strong Natsu, they're strong because they were once Angels." She told him as she swung her legs out of the bed revealing her naked back to him as she rose up holding the blanket to herself. "Fallen Angels and Angels aren't allies by any means, but devils are no where near allies to either of them. Just keep that in mind, alright?" Natsu nodded as Grayfia started to walk towards the door to Natsu's room.

"Hey Grayfia." The silver haired queen glanced over her shoulder to see Natsu looking at her with a serious expression, something she had yet to see on the Dragon Slayer's face before. "Raynare..."

"What about her?" Grayfia questioned, her curiosity peaking slightly.

"I don't believe she's a bad person." Natsu smiled at her making Grayfia's eyes widened in shock. "I mean, no one can have fun like she was having and fake the entirety of it. Just because she's a Fallen Angel doesn't mean she doesn't have any feelings, right?" He questioned as Grayfia stared at him with slightly wide eyes.

"Rest a little Natsu, I'll be back later to check on how you're feeling soon." Natsu nodded as Grayfia got dressed, Natsu laying back down on the mattress folding his arms behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. Grayfia glanced back at Natsu from the door before leaving the room only to see Akeno smiling happily at her.

"Good morning Grayfia, I was coming to check on President's behalf, she has some things to do before class and asked if I could check on you. Is everything alright?" The dark haired Queen questioned.

"It's fine." Grayfia told her. "Natsu is still feeling the traces of light through his body, I'll be back later to help remove it." Akeno nodded as Grayfia and herself walked down the hall towards the club room where Grayfia spent most of her time. Even when she wasn't teaching Natsu she was usually found in the room. "How is Rias's new pawn fitting in?"

"Well... he's having trouble... coping with everything." Akeno told her. "Apparently, he still thinks that everything that has happened is just a bazaar dream and is completely ignoring everything devil related."

"It's to be expected, he is just a teenager after all. Growing up in the human realm, dense to the magic and creatures surrounding him. It's only natural to deny everything to keep what is familiar to him afloat." Akeno nodded her head in agreement.

"Will Natsu be starting classes with us soon?" Akeno questioned.

"I still need to prepare him some more." Grayfia told her. "There are just some things that won't go into his head. I fear I may have to chain him to a chair again." Akeno giggled and nodded her head.

"Alright, we'll be back this afternoon with Issei, he'll be coming with us today. Kiba will be bringing him." She informed the older Queen.

"Would Rias like for us to stay out of the way?" Grayfia questioned.

"You'll have to ask her that one." Akeno told her which Grayfia nodded in understanding as Akeno left the room. As Grayfia sat down on the couch she closed her eyes slightly before looking up to see a small glowing holographic Sirzechs standing before her on a small floating red magic circle.

"Lord Lucifer." Grayfia bowed.

"Grayfia, nice to see you. I thought I'd check in to see how everything was going with Natsu. He fought with the Fallen Angel correct?" Sirzechs questioned.

"Yes." Grayfia nodded. "He was pierced by a spear of light, he's still recovering now." Sirzechs nodded. "If he knew the dangers of being struck by the spear I doubt he would have let it hit him. Natsu seems to be the type of person that learns by experience as I did try to explain how dangerous light is to us." Sirzechs simply smiled.

"Well, as long as you are taking care of him Grayfia, is he strong?"

"Incredibly." Grayfia told him. "I only saw his last attack but he was able to make the Fallen Angel retreat after that single attack, if he hadn't been hit by the spear I don't doubt he would of dominated the fight from the start. However Lord Lucifer... there is something I should tell you." Sirzechs rose an eyebrow as he gestured for her to continue. "Natsu... he seems to believe that the Fallen Angel... isn't a bad person." Sirzechs eyes widened slightly before he began to laugh lightly.

"This pawn, he certainly is something else, isn't he Grayfia?" Sirzechs smiled.

"That he is Lord Lucifer." Grayfia nodded. "What should I do had we run into the same Fallen Angel again?" She queried, she watched as Sirzechs thought for a moment, she already knew what he was going to say.

"Let it play out. Don't step in unless completely necessary." Sirzechs informed her. "I'd like to see what Natsu is capable of in other matters then just fighting."

"Very well Lord Lucifer." Grayfia bowed. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, I'll check up in a few days." Grayfia nodded as the hologram of Sirzechs disappeared making her sigh. She glanced up to the ceiling before looking at the door and rose from her chair and began to head back towards Natsu's room. She might as well finish healing him here and now, save him going through the day with pain. Perhaps she could use her healing as a way to reward Natsu as for getting him to listen to what she has to teach him.

X-X

"Ow, ow, ow!" Natsu growled as a finger was hooked in his mouth as he was dragged down the hallway of the Old School Building to where the current club members were gathered. Natsu hadn't answered a single question right even with the reward of being healed properly. So Natsu still felt severe burning sensations within him, didn't help his cheek was being pulled at an awkward angle by the silver haired Queen.

Knocking twice on the door she waited until she heard Rias call for her. Not letting go of Natsu she walked into the room Natsu whining all the while. Upon opening the door everyone had turned to face both Grayfia and the whining Natsu who still had Grayfia's finger hooked in his mouth.

"And how has Natsu's lesson's been going?" Akeno smiled noticing Natsu's look of annoyance at Grayfia, she was actually wandering why he wasn't biting her hand like he had done the other day when she had tried to take the chocolate from his mouth.

"Difficult." Grayfia said pulling her finger from Natsu's mouth allowing him to take a step away from the woman and rub his cheek as he mock glared at her. "Nothing I say seems to get through to him."

"Or maybe you just suck at teaching." Natsu grinned making Grayfia instantly glare at him making him grin at her, not even bothered by her cold stare.

"Hmm, well Natsu." Rias said standing from her chair before walking around the table sitting upon it crossing her legs, one of the other. "How did this Erza person teach you?" Everyone watched as Natsu's grin twitched before it turned into a nervous smile and the next instant he was in the corner with a dark cloud over his head as he hugged his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth mumbling complex equations.

"Look at him, he's completely demoralised!" Akeno said in awe, holding her blushing cheeks at Natsu's trembling form. "He's like a cute, scared little puppy." She said staring at Natsu in awe, Koneko and Rias sighing at their Queen's sadism antics.

"I really wish to meet this Erza." Grayfia said raising a hand to her chin with a thoughtful look. "Maybe she would be able to give me a few tips on how to get Natsu to pay attention." Rias had to smile slightly, Grayfia was really putting her all into trying to teach Natsu. There was another knock on the door making Rias turn her attention to it.

"Come in." She called out to which the door opened to. Kiba opened the door to reveal himself and a bored looking Issei standing there, Issei glancing into the room with mild curiosity. "Ah, Kiba, thank you for bringing Issei."

"It's not a problem President." Kiba said gesturing for Issei to enter the room which he did. Issei's eyes instantly locked onto all the girls present in the room and he grinned widely until he spotted a dark cloud over in the corner of the room and gained a confused glance.

"Uh, what's that?"

"Natsu's just a little... upset." Rias told him. "Please, come in. We have much to discuss Issei."

"If you're talking about my whacked out dream, I'm over it. Sorry I ever mentioned it." He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head as he stood next to Kiba. However his eyes began to wander to Grayfia who was still off in her thoughts about meeting Erza. Grinning pervertedly his eyes only getting more lecherous, Grayfia snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Issei.

"Please stop staring at my with such a perverted gaze, it makes me uncomfortable and I fear you'll make me pregnant." Grayfia told him as Kiba bit back a chuckle at the usual stoic Queen's remark. It wasn't often that Grayfia made such a comment.

"Wait..." Natsu's voice reached their ears making everyone turn to the pink haired Dragon Slayer. "Staring someone gets them pregnant?!" Everyone stared at him with wide eyes as they saw he was dead serious. "What?"

"Natsu, do you know anything?" Grayfia questioned.

"Sure I do!" He laughed.

"What excatly?"

"Well... this and that..." Natsu said idly making Grayfia sigh before Natsu's eyes locked on Issei's and he narrowed his eyes a bit to glance at the brown haired teen. "Have I seen you somewhere before?" He questioned.

"Wait... you're that homeless guy from the other day!" Issei shouted as realisation dawned on him that Natsu had been the one who got them caught by the female baseball team.

"You told me to go eat out of the trash!" Natsu roared jumping over the couch ready to attack the teen who stepped back before Grayfia grabbed Natsu in a headlock stopping him as he was pulled backwards into her chest, however she was unable to stop the flames roaring from his mouth that went straight for Kiba and Issei, the former grabbed Issei by the arm and pulled him out of the way of the burning inferno. Grayfia rose her other hand and placed it atop of Natsu's head.

"Cool off." In an instant Natsu's entire head was covered in ice.

"He just breathed fire!" Issei shouted pointing at the flailing about Natsu. "And you used ice!" He said pointing at Grayfia who had let the wild Natsu go as he thrashed about the room trying to get rid of the ice covering his head, she didn't have any doubts that he'd find a way out of it before he suffocated. "What's going on here!"

"Issei, it's as I told you last night. I'm a devil." Rias said, black wings spreading from her back. "However I'm not the only devil here." Issei's gaze shot around the room to look at everyone.

"You mean, everyone here is a Devil too?" He questioned.

"Exactly." Rias confirmed with a nod. "And the girl you had been dating up until yesterday? Yuma Amano, remember her?"

"What?! Of course I do... wait..." Issei said shock radiating on his face. "What do you mean, had been?" He asked.

"Issei, she is a Fallen Angel." Rias told him. "There was nothing true about your relationship. Does anyone you know remember her, apart from those in this room?" Issei thought back to his day, how his friends hadn't recognised him ever having a girlfriend. "The entire time she was 'dating' you, she was planning on killing you. If Natsu.." She gestured to the widely thrashing about Dragon Slayer who's head was still encased in ice. "... hadn't intervened she may have very well had done. You know what happened after that, I asked you if you would become a devil."

"I agreed!" Issei shouted realising what had happened. "I thought it was some crazy dream so I went with it!" He cried.

"I'm sorry Issei, it wasn't a dream. You're a devil now and you're one of my pieces." Rias told him before they heard shattering before a loud gasp, everyone turned to Natsu who was on his hands and knees, shards of ice surrounding him showing that he had smashed his head against the ground to break the ice.

"So everyone here is one of your Devils?" Issei questioned looking everyone over.

"No." Grayfia told him. "Natsu and I are not." She informed him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Issei Hyoudou, my name is Grayfia Lucifuge, I am a servant beneath Lord Lucifer along side Natsu here." Natsu gave a slight wave from where he was kneeling trying to get his breath back.

"Lucifer himself!?" Issei said shocked taking a step back.

"We'll get to that later Issei." Rias told him chuckling lightly. "Now, for the reason why Raynare was after you. We have come to the conclusion it is because you possess a sacred gear, that is the only logical excuse as to why she would target you. So we're going to try and get you to bring it out." She informed him as she sat further back on her desk making Grayfia scowl as Issei's eyes immediately went to the visible underwear beneath her skirt.

"Wait, what's a sacred gear?" Issei questioned snapping away from Rias's underwear for the moment.

"It's a rare unique, intense power that only appear in a select few." Akeno told him. "So, it's kind of a big deal." She smiled at him.

"This power can be so uncontrollable that it can be a threat to those of the Underworld, Fallen Angel or Devil alike. Raynare sought to kill you to stop you from becoming a threat." Rias told him before she smiled. "Now Issei, please raise up your left hand."

"Ok, but I'm not very good at catch." Issei said chuckling nervously.

"Now close your eyes and think of the body that you feel is the strongest. Then focus hard on that strength." She instructed him.

"Are we doing this right now? There's a lot of pressure."

"It will get easier if you focus." Rias told him.

"Alright!" Issei nodded noticing Rias strict tone. "Focus! Focus! Focus! Focus!" He started to chant before his eyes squinted open and a perverted grin came to his face as he peaked at Rias's underwear once more. Grayfia walked forward, scowl still on her face. Rias looked up at the Queen as she walked past the 'focusing' Issei before she stopped by her side.

"Grayfia?" Rias questioned tilting her head slightly before she felt Grayfia's hands, one on each thigh.

"He'll be able to focus when he's not staring at your underwear." Rias face went bright red as Grayfia closed Rias's thighs with a smack making the red head bow her head in embarrassment. "Remember, you are the heir to the house of Gremory, you have an image to uphold. Do I need to re-instruct you in the ways of modesty?" Grayfia questioned.

"No." Rias mumbled out. "I'm sorry."

"My, my, it's quite rare to see President scolded like this." Akeno smiled only to get a light glare from the red head making Akeno giggle quietly behind her hand.

"Anyway Issei, I guess awakening your Sacred Gear will have to wait for now. For tonight, we'll have you run some errands. I want you to see what really goes into the job of being a devil, so first you'll start out by delivering these." She said swiping her hand out as a red magic circle appeared revealing several boxes.

"So I'm a delivery boy?" Issei slumped over.

"Just for now." Rias told him. "We'll talk some more when you get back." Issei nodded as he started to fill his pack with several of the boxes. Grayfia looked over her shoulder to see Natsu sitting on the couch irritated expression on his face as he wrung a finger in his ear.

"Something wrong Natsu?" Grayfia questioned.

"What you guys can't hear that?" Natsu questioned making every shake their head, no. "Damn it's so irritating!" Natsu growled.

"_... atsu... su.. Nat..."_ Natsu growled as he continued to hear it ringing in his head.

"It's like that idiot Gray it's that annoying." Natsu mumbled. "Can you seriously not hear it?" He questioned. Grayfia rose a hand up to her chin in thought before she walked over to Natsu and turned his head from side to side. "You're not going to freeze my head again are you?" He questioned.

"Just stay quiet." Grayfia instructed gaining everyone's attention as Grayfia looked him over, the irritation on Natsu's face growing. Grayfia concentrated and her eyes shot wide open as she felt the essence of a summoning ritual, one that hadn't been used in hundreds of years. "Natsu! Don't let it take control! Fight it right now!" Grayfia ordered, a rare trace of urgency in her voice shocking everyone. Natsu was immediately confused but attempted to fight it however it only grew.

"_...Damn it... Natsu! Stop being an ass!" _Natsu's eyes shot wide open.

"Gray you Bastard!" Natsu's entire body was engulfed in flames forcing Grayfia to let go of his shoulders and shield herself from the intense flames. "Get out of my head! It's bad enough I have to see you!" Natsu roared, the flames only growing in intensity.

"_Natsu."_ A voice stopped Natsu dead in his tracks, all fire expelling from him. _"It's time to say goodbye."_ Natsu's eyes shot wide as he realised that it was Mavis's voice, the very first guild master. _"It's time to say goodbye to your friends at Fairy Tail." _With that a golden magic circle appeared in the room covering the entire club room and it's occupants, the middle of the magic circle was the insignia of Fairy Tail, Natsu's own guild mark glowing under his clothing. Everyone watched in amazement at the golden circle before everyone was enveloped in a golden light, when it dispersed no one was left standing in the club room.

All of them having been summoned by Mavis Vermillion.

**Just a few things, yes they are going to the Fairy Tail Universe right now. This will be the only time, I will explain why in the next chapter.**

**About the Harem, I'm changing it. Rosseweisse is no longer apart of it, instead I'm placing Akeno in her place and there may be the possibility of me adding Serafall in later. **

**Happy is now officially going to be Natsu's familiar. **


	6. Last Trip to Fairy Tail

The golden light had blinded everyone within the club room, they could hear crashes and shouts from outside of the blinding light, cheers were going around and... intense heat, from what they had seen of Natsu, that was defiantly him. Grayfia lowered her arms she had used to shield her face from the golden light, her eyes squinting open, when they did her eyes shot wide in shock at what she was seeing. It was a massive free for all. Natsu was in the middle of it with another teen who was in his underwear. What shocked Grayfia even more was that, even though everyone was fighting, everyone was smiling and enjoying themselves.

"What happened?" Kiba questioned as he turned to Rias who was staring wide eyed at the massive brawl going in. "Where are we president?" The blonde questioned snapping Rias from her thoughts and turning to her Knight.

"I'm not sure." Rias told him. "Though it would appear that Natsu knows these people." She gestured as Natsu and Gray shouted insults at one another before they attacked one another with magic only to get blasted out of the way by another Wizard, then they went back ten fold at the wizard before going at one another again.

"Could it be, that these people summoned all of us here?" Akeno questioned turning to Grayfia who had come to the same realisation remembering the summoning circle that had formed in the club room before the initial transfer.

"Hello there." A voice said bringing Akeno's and Grayfia's attention to a stunning young woman in a red dress holding a tray with two beers on them and the kindest smile on her face. "Are you friends of Natsu?" She questioned, however even though she had a smile on her face Grayfia could see that there was hurt flashing through her eyes as she mentioned Natsu.

"Yes." Grayfia nodded. "You are..."

"Oh how rude, I'm Mirajane Strauss, I've known Natsu since he was just a little kid. We kinda grew up together." Mira smiled as she turned to Akeno who smiled back and bowed.

"_So this is indeed Natsu's world."_ Grayfia thought as she watched as Akeno and Mirajane introduced one another. "Mirajane." Grayfia said bringing the woman's attention to her.

"Please call me Mira." The white haired barmaid smiled at her.

"Can you inform me of what's going on here? How did we get here all of a sudden?" Grayfia questioned making Mira frown for a moment.

"It's a little complicated." Mira said as she glanced over to the ghost of the First Master who was walking through the brawl smiling softly. "It will all be explained soon, truly we only expected to see Natsu, not a whole group of you." Mira told her smiling once more. "It's a pleasure to meet the one's who have been taking care of Natsu, I know he can be a handful." She giggled once more.

"He's just so adorable." Akeno smiled making Mira's shine in delight, this was going to be some gossip for everyone. Taking Akeno by the hand she smiled widely at her.

"Do you like our little Natsu!? Don't you just think he's the cutest thing?" Grayfia sighed as she ran a hand down her face as Akeno explained to Mira about everything that has happened since Natsu had entered their lives. She turned to Rias to see the red head standing awkwardly beside a large man who was talking to Kiba about the brawl however didn't once take a step forward, saying defending a girl, in this instance Rias, was the manly thing to do.

Koneko was standing behind Rias a little and Issei... Issei was drooling over the females of the Fairy Tail guild hall, Cana in particular who was at the bar leaning back in her usual string tie bikini laughing at the fight as she downed a beer.

"Natsu you flaming bastard!" A roar ran out making everyone turn to the upper balcony to see Gajeel. **"Iron Dragon's ****Club****!" **The devils watched in amazement as Gajeel's arm turned into an iron beam before extended towards Natsu however, the pink haired teen had jumped out of the way landed on Elfman's shoulder and grinned before breathing in deeply.

"**Fire Dragons Roar!"** A massive torrent of flames roared from Natsu at the iron Dragon Slayer who jumped out of the way, a massive hole being blow out of the second story wall.

"Are you guys trying to kill us!" A shout came from a random Wizard.

"**Ice make: Lance!" **Grayfia watched as a magic circle appeared before the semi naked Gray before seven lances of ice shot out into the brawl heading straight for Natsu and Elfman, Kiba was quick enough to get Koneko and Rias out of the way before the two were enveloped in the spears of ice. No one was holding back in this fight.

"Gray cut it out!" Another shout called out.

"This is getting way out of hand!" Rias said astonished as she watched the Wizards of Fairy Tail go about fighting rampant, however it wasn't going to last for very long.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" A voice roared out bringing the guild to a grinding halt, the gathered devils all looked to the bar where they saw a woman wearing armour with scarlet red hair, irritation clearly written on her face, however her order had been followed and everything had stopped as if everyone had frozen on the spot.

"E-Erza." Natsu whimpered. "H-Hey, how are ya." He chuckled nervously.

"This is Erza?" Akeno questioned next to the ever smiling Mira.

"Appears to be." Grayfia nodded.

"Natsu." Erza stated looking at the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Aye!" Natsu squeaked.

"It's good to see you." Erza smiled lightly. "It appears that you are alright, Lucy, Wendy and Happy were all worried about you." Natsu chuckled lightly before Erza walked up to him grabbed him by the head and slammed his face against her armoured chest sending a clang through the entire guild as she gave him her ever hurting hug, everyone wincing in the process.

"Ow..." Natus whined as everyone sweat dropped.

"You seem to be in good health." Erza stated looking him over. "However... your magic power... it feels different. Care to explain?"

"Actually, I can do that." Grayfia said walking forward gaining the red head's attention, she was the first to notice the other new comers to the guild hall when they had first arrived before Mira had approached them. Everyone else had been to caught up in their brawl that Natsu had immediately started, having smelt the familiarity of the guild hall, to be bothered with anything else.

"Oh man what a beauty! She even rivals Lucy!" A shout came out from the gathered guild as they surrounded the devils.

"Look at the red head!"

"Look at the cute little girl! She's like Wendy!" Koneko's eye twitched at being called little however kept her temper in check, she didn't want to cause a scene, if she did it might cause chaos among everyone. With Natsu returning it had already started a brawl, she didn't want one to start because she caused an argument.

"I wonder if the four of them will be willing to do something for Sorcerer weekly!" Another shout came out as Kiba and Issei were pushed to the side by the guild members.

"I said enough!" Erza roared making everyone sit down on the ground fearfully.

"This woman is something else." Akeno whispered to which Grayfia nodded her head in agreement.

"Please explain." Erza said to Grayfia.

"Natsu has become a Devil." Grayfia told everyone to which she was greeted with silence. Erza looked at Grayfia with a wide eyed expression not seeing an ounce of deceit showing on her face. Erza turned to Natsu who had his hands folded behind his head, that was when she noticed that Natsu was wearing some type of uniform, something she had never seen him wear, the other two males seemed to be wearing the same uniform while the girls apart from Grayfia was wearing a female version.

"Natsu, tell me what's happening." Erza told him to which Natsu sighed.

"It's true. I'm a Devil or... whatever." He shrugged. "I even got these nifty wings... where's Happy I want to show him." He grinned as he looked around the guild for the blue exceed however couldn't find him.

"He is on his way with Lucy." Erza told him to which Natsu nodded.

"But yeah, I'm apart of some guys..." He trailed off trying to remember Sirzechs name.

"Lord Sirzechs Lucifer." Grayfia told him to which he nodded.

"Yeah that guys..."

"Peerage." Grayfia sighed, she had gone over this numerous times with the pink haired teen. "From what we came to know, Erza?" The scarlet haired knight nodded. "Natsu came to our world during his fight with Jackal. Lord Lucifer took it upon himself to offer sanctuary to Natsu by turning him into a devil." She told the red head. "We believed that there was no way for him to return home."

"And there's not." Natsu's head shot to the side to see Mavis smiling up at him from where she stood beside the Dragon Slayer, not bothering with Grayfia or the other devils since they didn't hold the Fairy Tail insignia and were unable to see her. "I'm sorry Natsu, but this, you being here. It's only temporary." Grayfia rose an eyebrow at Natsu who seemed to be staring at the ground next to him.

"May I know your name?" Erza questioned to Grayfia.

"Grayfia Lucifuge. I've heard a lot about you from Natsu." Grayfia introduced herself with a light bow. "These with me are other Devils, although they are from a different peerage then my and Natsu's own, they were present at the time of Natsu's summoning to this world."

"I'm Rias Gremory." Rias introduced herself to the scarlet beauty. "I'm head of the Gremory peerage that you see before you, my Queen Akeno, my Knight Kiba, my Rook Koneko and my newly instated Pawn, Issei." Erza's eyes looked over the ones Rias had mentioned and felt magic power coming from all of them.

"Oi Erza, where's Gramps?" Natsu questioned.

"He's holding the summoning in place." Mavis told him making Natsu look back down at her. "Along with Laxus. They've bought you some time to say goodbye Natsu, I'm afraid you can't disturb them otherwise the summoning will be dismissed." Mavis told him making Natsu frown slightly. "Natsu, if you weren't a Devil you would have never seen us again and you would have not been able to enter this world once more." With that Natsu looked down at the ground. "However, since you are a devil we were able to summon you, but it's only temporary." She explained to him. "It takes considerable amount of magic power to bring you across to this world. You have an hour, probably less." Mavis explained to him holding onto his hand.

"Natsu." Erza said walking forward. "We've decided this as a guild." She said walking forward a frown on her face, sorrow in her eyes. "We won't be summoning you again after this." Natsu's eyes shot wide open in shock as everyone remained silent. "This is going to be hard for us and for you to accept but... it's going to be hard to watch you fade away time and time again, we... we can't continue to do that." Erza told him, her voice cracking slightly. Mira walking up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You... you have to make it on your own from here. With new people to look out for." She said as she held strong, but even so a few tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Natsu, everyone here at Fairy Tail will never forget you." Mira told him, tears already pooling at the corners of her eyes. "Master did everything he could to try and make this a permanent thing but there was nothing he was able to do." She said wiping at her eyes.

"NATSU!" Everyone turned to the door to see a blue blur flying towards Natsu before it hit him in the chest, Natsu instinctively wrapping his arms around the small blue exceed who was crying into his chest. Sobbing, Happy rambled on and on about how he had missed the Dragon Slayer, everyone was quiet as Natsu grinned and sat down on the floor, Happy sitting in his lap.

"Mira." Grayfia said walking forward making the white haired take over mage turn back to the silver haired Queen.

"Yes, Grayfia wasn't it?" Grayfia nodded her head.

"It is. May I ask how this summoning circle works?" Mira's eyes widened slightly before beginning to explain the fundamentals of it. Grayfia listened intently as she kept an eye on Natsu and the blue feline in his lap as everyone came up to wish the Dragon Slayer their goodbyes. Mira tilted her head to see what Grayfia had been staring at during their conversation and saw Natsu as he stood before a crying Elfman.

"Grayfia, what's Natsu's current living status?" Mira questioned.

"We're currently hold up in a building that Rias uses often." Grayfia told her. "Lord Lucifer has asked me to teach Natsu about becoming a Devil in the human realm, it's my duty to look after him." Mira had to smile as she reached out and took one of Grayfia's hands in her own.

"Please, take care of him. For all of us at Fairy Tail." Grayfia's eyes widened momentarily. "I know he can be a handful, he can be reckless and an annoyance." She said smiling all the while. "But he's the most loyal person there is, he'll protect those close to him with his life if he needs to. Please, just try and keep him out of trouble, even though he causes so much on his own." She giggled wiping a few tears away.

"I will." Grayfia nodded before Erza walked up to them and held out a book that seemed to be someone's personal notes.

"Then you'll be needing this." Erza told her. "Since knowing Natsu was coming back I was going to tell him to give this to the person who has taken charge of him. It is everything you need to know to keep him inline." Grayfia's eyes widened before she eagerly accepted the book making Mira giggle. "It's everything I have gathered over the years, there are other things in there for other members of the guild but from here on, they'd be pretty useless to you."

"And also this." Mira said placing another book down however Grayfia instantly knew it was a photo album. "Just so Natsu doesn't forget our faces." She told her.

"I don't think that would be a problem." Grayfia told them. "I'm sorry things have turned out like this."

"At least we're able to say goodbye, Mavis is responsible for that." Erza said as the three turned to Natsu who was standing, a small smile on his face as he stood across from Lucy who had tears running down her cheeks, hands clenched at her sides while her body was trembling all the while.

"What's with the look Lucy?" Natsu questioned with a warm smile. "You're ruining the party."

"Idiot!" Lucy shouted as she raced forward and embraced Natsu in a hug, burying her face into his shoulder as she hugged him for all she was worth. "You're the biggest idiot!" She cried. "We were met to go on tons more missions! Cause tons more trouble for everyone! I was meant to get up you more for getting me into crazy shenanigans! How am I suppose to do that now, knowing you won't be here!?" She cried as Natsu laughed lightly. "It's not funny." She said as she pulled her face back and wiped at her eyes. "You brought me to Fairy Tail, Natsu. You're my best friend and now you're leaving."

"We'll meet again Lucy! Don't fret too much, and I'll have tons of stories to tell and you can put them in your book!" Natsu told her with a wide grin however it faulted slightly. "I'ma miss you guys. Look... look after Happy for me ok?"

"Natsu." Happy said from where he was standing beside Natsu gripping onto his pant leg. "Don't go Natsu." Natsu crouched down and placed a hand on the blue cat's head as he looked up at the Dragon Slayer with teary eyes.

"Sorry little buddy."

"Natsu." He looked over his shoulder to see Grayfia standing there. "I think there is a way for you to take him with you." Both Happy's and Natsu's eyes shot wide open.

"Really?" Happy questioned.

"You'll have to become Natsu's familiar, you'll have to enter a pact with Natsu. Once the contract has been formed, the summoning circle will see him as you familiar and it will bring him with us." Natsu and Happy continued to stare wide eyed at her before Happy glanced over the rest of the guild to see them all giving him encouraging smiles.

"Aye Sir!" Both Natsu and Happy laughed.

"What do we have to do?" Natsu questioned, a seriousness in his voice that Grayfia hadn't heard since he spoke about Raynare not being a bad person.

"Just do exactly as I say, word for word Natsu." Grayfia told him before she started to explain to him how to make a familiar contract. Natsu and Happy both listening intently. "Alright, do you understand Natsu?" She questioned.

"Got it!" Natsu grinned at her. As he stood up, Happy sitting on the floor before him. "Alright!" Natsu laughed placing his hands out over Happy a green magic symbol began to swirl around Happy making the blue exceed look around.

"It's fine, this just forms the contract." Grayfia informed him.

"Aye!"

"In the name of Natsu Dragneel and Devils everywhere. I command you to accept this pact to be my familiar." Natsu said aloud. Happy glowed green before the symbol disappeared.

"Did it work?" Mira questioned.

"Yes, the contract has been completed." Grayfia nodded. "Happy will be leaving with us." Crouching down before the exceed Natsu placed a hand on his head making the blue cat smile up at him warmly.

"At least they won't be leaving each other." Erza smiled softly looking over to Mavis who was frowning, feeling the summoning circle starting to fade the scarlet knight sighed. "Natsu." The pink haired Dragon Slayer stood up, Happy now sitting on his head. "It's time to say goodbye." As Erza said that all the devils glowed a golden colour. "I'll pass on your farewell to Master Makarov and Laxus, along with everyone else."

"Thanks Erza." Natsu smiled at her. "I guess this is it." He sighed, folding his arms behind the back of his head.

"Hey Natsu." Glancing over his shoulder he saw Gray standing there, shirtless and his arms behind his head like Natsu. "Good seeing you man." Natsu grinned at him.

"Shame you couldn't beat me huh?" He questioned making Gray smirk.

"Stuff you, I'll find and kick your ass one of these days." Gray told him.

"Like hell, I'm a Devil now, there is no way you can beat me!" Natsu laughed as he extended his wings from his back making Gray's eyes widen at the sight. "Pretty cool huh? Grayfia still has to teach me how to fly." He told him.

"Just don't fall from the sky like a ton of bricks alright?" Gray questioned offering his hadn't to which Natsu went to shake however his hand turned transparent and went straight through Gray's. "Next time." Gray grinned.

"Yeah." The summoning circle appeared beneath the Devils making the Wizards of Fairy Tail step back from them. Members of Fairy Tail had tears in their eyes as they saw Natsu's grinning face before his eyes shot wide open as he looked past everyone to see Laxus and Makarov standing at a back entrance, hands raised up, index finger pointing to the sky, wide smiles on their faces. Raising his hand up into the same position his grin widened as all the Fairy Tail members followed suit.

"GOOD LUCK!" Natsu heard before everything was enveloped into a golden light, when he opened his eyes again he was once more within the club room. Looking up he saw Happy still sitting on his head, hand raised into the sky. Moving his own hand he placed it on Happy's head and let out a small sigh.

"That was something else." Rias said softly. "Are you ok Natsu?" She questioned.

"Yeah." Natsu smiled. "I'm ok."

"Natsu." Grayfia said walking towards him, Natsu turning to look over to her. "Mirajane gave me to give you this." She said holding the photo album out for him. Natsu grinned widely as he accepted the photo album already knowing what it was, having looked it over many times over the years.

"It's getting late." Rias said. "We should all make our way home, Issei be sure to be here tomorrow when school lets out. I'll have you hand out fliers then." Issei simply nodded, not sure if what he had seen at Fairy Tail had been real or not.

X-X

Grayfia knocked once on Natsu's door however there was no answer, she could see the light escaping from underneath the door and pushed it open slightly only to hear the slight snores of the Dragon Slayer sleeping within. Looking over to the bed her eyes widened slightly as she saw Natsu sleeping next to Happy who was curled up next to him, the photo album having been opened showing that the two had been looking through it.

Walking over to the bed she picked the album up and closed it and rested it on the bedside table and let out a soft sigh before she reached up for the zip at the back of her dress, having forgone wearing the apron and the head dress of her maid uniform, she had opted to continue to wear the same dress for the time being. The dress fell from her form leaving her in her underwear and she lifted the blankets up before turning and switching the lamp off then slid underneath the blanket and wrapping her arms around Natsu letting her magic power run over him, she needed to heal him of the remaining light that was in his system before another Fallen Angel attack.

Natsu squirmed in her arms slightly before relaxing and letting out a tired sigh. Grayfia could see Natsu's sleeping face and let a small smile grace her face in the darkness of the room. He truly was someone to watch out for. She was glad that he could say goodbye to those he had grown up with and she was happy that she got to meet everyone he had spoken of.

Fairy Tail truly was something else.


	7. Befriending a Fallen Angel

Natsu scratched the back of his head in confusion, not knowing what was wrong with Happy, ever since he had entered the club room with him twenty minutes ago the little blue exceed couldn't stop staring at Koneko, at first he thought it was the food she had been eating as that was what had caught Natsu's attention, but she had finished a little while ago so that wasn't it. So here he was now, sitting next to Happy staring at Koneko as well, wanting to know what was so interesting about the girl.

Koneko herself had opted to ignore the both of them, not wanting anything to do with what they were thinking about. Both Natsu and Happy tilted their heads at the same time drawing Koneko's attention for an instant before she turned away again. Happy turned to Natsu and tugged on his sleeve.

"Natsu... she smells like Carla." Happy said looking up at Natsu.

"But Happy, she's not a cat." Koneko's body instantly stiffened as she turned to the two with wide golden eyes. "You must be imagining things." Natsu grinned down at Happy.

"My nose never lies Natsu, smell her." Happy told him.

"You'll do no such thing." Grayfia said from behind Natsu and Happy making them look over their shoulders at the silver haired Queen. In the days since they had returned from Fairy Tail, Grayfia had been oddly close at all times. During the days Natsu and Happy would be in lessons, Grayfia using the book that Erza had given her to keep Natsu's attention focused, learning about devil society, politics and the 72 Pillars. The book had been rather informative and so far, had been effective.

"Hey lady!" Happy waved at her, Grayfia's eye twitching in the process. Neither Happy or Natsu showed her any respect, her being their teacher along with their senior. It didn't merit any respect from the two, she didn't think that anything would. She dreaded the days when he would have to attend parties with Sirzechs. Funnily enough Sirzechs would find Natsu's attitude fun.

"Have you two been enjoying your day off?" Grayfia questioned, having given the two a day off from her lectures for a reason.

"Sure have!" Natsu laughed.

"That's good. Tomorrow you'll start school." Natsu's face instantly paled, Grayfia had to dash for the window as Natsu sprinted for it. She had expected as much, having read over Erza's notes from several years ago on how Erza had taught Natsu when he was a child. She couldn't blame Natsu for being afraid of learning, the notes had been very descriptive on Erza's way of teaching. Having grabbed Natsu by the back of the collar he was already out the window flailing about in Grayfia's grip.

"You'll never take me alive!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh my, did Grayfia tell Natsu the good news?" Akeno questioned with her usual sweet smile, walking into the room for the first time this afternoon.

"Aye! Natsu tried to run." Happy told her making Akeno giggle lightly. Happy turned back to Koneko only to find the spot she had been sitting in empty, he looked around the room to see Koneko sitting beside Rias desk on a simple chair, her hands fidgeting in her lap slightly. Happy shrugged and walked over to Koneko who looked at him nervously before Happy pulled his small green bag off his back and started rummaging through it. Koneko watched on with the same curiosity as a cat before Happy looked back up at her sniffed the air once more and grinned before pulling out a fish and holding it up to Koneko.

"Here!" Happy smiled up at her. "A fish... because you smell nice." Koneko looked at the fish for a moment before reaching down and taking it from the exceed who smiled up at her.

"Thank you." Koneko said softly.

"I'll understand if you don't want to eat it raw, Natsu can cook it up for you." Happy told her as he sat down on the ground continuing to rummage through his green bag before pulling out another fish and proceeding to chew on it. "People don't like raw fish, I get it." He mumbled around the fish in his mouth. Koneko looked up at Akeno who was smiling lightly at the two of them. Placing the fish to one side Koneko crouched down before Happy and patted him on the head making him purr around the fish in his mouth.

"Oh yeah, and where's my fish."

"Pond only had so much Natsu." Happy said turning around to see Natsu in the air, arms folded as Grayfia held him up off the ground. "Plus, you don't like leaving the school grounds so we can't go exploring for bigger lakes. You'll get sick otherwise." Happy told him.

"Shut up." Natsu pouted.

"Why is that exactly?" Akeno questioned tilting her head to the side, remembering how she had found Natsu collapsed at the front gate ready to barf. Koneko also gained a thoughtful look remembering how Natsu had been all but incapacitated when they had staked out Issei and Raynare's 'date'.

"It's nothing!" Natsu shouted flailing about in Grayfia's grip which only made the silver haired Queen curious as to what the small exceed had to say on the matter.

"Natsu gets motion sickness." Happy told them making the room dead silent as everyone had turned to Happy, Natsu hung his head in defeat, he didn't want to tell anyone about his motion sickness. "He can't look at transportation, he can't ride transportation and sometimes, he can't even think about transportation. He gets sick otherwise." Natsu groaned quietly before giggling erupted in the room, everyone looked over to Akeno who was trying to muffle her laughter in her hand however wasn't succeeding.

"So that's why you were at the front gate, I just assumed you were afraid of transportation!" She laughed uncontrollably hugging her sides. Grayfia bit her lip as she tried to remain her usual stoic self while Koneko had covered her mouth with her hand to hide her slight smile that had arose.

"Why Happy, why did you do this to me?" Natsu questioned.

"Aye, because I am a cat." Happy declared making Natsu glare at him from across the room. "Can you cook up Koneko's fish?"

"So you remember her name but not mine." Grayfia questioned.

"Aye!" Grayfia simply shook her head as she let Natsu down, however didn't let go of his collar.

"You're not going to run are you?" Grayfia questioned.

"No." Natsu sighed as Grayfia let go of his collar. Having felt the material leave Grayfia's hands Natsu walked over to where Koneko's fish was and lifted it up before igniting it with flames and handed it to Koneko who passed it from hand to hand to cool it off.

"Something is smelling good." Kiba said as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Aye! It's fish!" Happy said waving his own raw fish around.

"Where's Rias?" Kiba questioned.

"Sona wanted to discuss a few things with her." Akeno told her. "She should be along shortly, where's Issei?"

"I saw him on my way over, he shouldn't be too long now." Kiba told them to which they nodded.

"Hey Happy, let's go for a walk." Natsu laughed, clapping his hands together. "Grayfia gave us the day off and it's still today so let's make the most of it!" Natsu told him with a grin.

"Aye sir!" Both turned for the door before they stopped and turned towards Grayfia.

"Go, just make sure not to use magic, not to bring your wings out, that goes for you too Happy, and in the presence of people no talking." She told the feline who nodded. "And one last thing, stay out of trouble." She sighed.

"Will do!" Natsu grinned as they left the club room, Grayfia sighing rubbing her temples knowing that something was going to go wrong, however she couldn't keep them locked up and away, they needed to get use to this world. That's what Sirzechs wanted for them. Turning to the others they all just stared at her.

"Something wrong?" She questioned.

"No, not at all." Akeno smiled. "Just curious to see how long it'll be..." The club room rocked in an explosion making everyone's eyes widen. "Guess not long." She tried to hide her amusement however Grayfia's slight glare told her she had failed at it.

"Natsu! Boss Lady said not to cause trouble!" Happy's voice came from down the hall.

"Someone locked the door!" Natsu's shout rang out making Grayfia sigh and raise a hand up to her forehead.

"It wasn't even locked!"

"Perhaps you should go with them?" Kiba questioned.

"No, they have to experience life here on their own." Grayfia told him. "I'll just erase the memories of anyone who sees them using magic." She mumbled just audible to those still within the club room getting a few smiles from everyone.

X-X

"Natsu, you ok?"

"I'm fine, no transportation in sight!" Natsu grinned, since leaving the school in the late afternoon they hadn't come across any traffic at all so far, which to Natsu's simple mind was the best thing ever.

"Not what I mean Natsu, I meant about the person who's following us." Happy told him, they had both picked up a scent that had been following them for a while now, since leaving the school to be excact.

"Eh, their not hurting anybody and for all we know they could just be heading in the same direction." Natsu told him with a shrug.

"Aye." Happy said spring himself up and down on his tail. Walking along happily both had started to notice the street lights coming on, it was odd for the both of them, Magnolia was littered with lights but you could always sense the power of the lacrima inside of them, here they couldn't sense the magic so they had dubbed it, the Invisible Magic.

Both stopped when they heard a flap of wings, Natsu immediately turned around recognising the strong sound from when he fought with Raynare.

"Why bother keeping my distance when you already know I'm here?" Raynare questioned as she set down on the fence to their left folding her leg over her other, her large black angel wings ruffling in the slight breeze with her arms crossed under her large bust.

"Hey it's Reindeer!" Natsu grinned making Raynare's eye twitch.

"It's Raynare." She growled down at him. "I'm surprised you're still alive, I stabbed you with a spear of light a devils ultimate weakness." She said.

"And that really hurt." Natsu pouted rubbing his abdomen unconsciously. "Now I just know not to get hit by it." He told her with a face splitting grin.

"I could say that same for that magic power of yours, it's really something else. Tell me Devil, do you hold a Sacred Gear?" She questioned eyeing him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Uh..." Natsu turned to Happy who shrugged. "I don't think so. No." He told her making Raynare raise an eyebrow, how could he not know if he had a Sacred Gear? Sure humans were stupid enough not to know about it but he was a Devil, surely he should of known if he had one or not, and other devils would of told him.

"I guess you don't." Raynare said cocking her head to the side slightly. "So you just have high amounts of magical power at your disposal?" She questioned in mild interest.

"Aye! Natsu's a Dragon Slayer!" Happy gave her the cat's equivalent to a thumbs up. Raynare's eyes widened at Happy's exclamation, she even went so far as to slide down from where she was sitting on the fence to stand before Natsu, raising a hand up and tilting his head from side to side, examining him.

"A Dragon Slayer you say?" She questioned as she looked him over. "I've seen dragon slaying weapons, but I've never met a Dragon Slayer in person before." Raynare told him letting go of his face. "No wonder you're still standing, a simple light spear won't take down someone who's capable of taking on a Dragon." She told him, letting go of his face. "Weaken yes, but it'd take a lot more then my simple light spear to completely erase you." She mused allowed.

"So, what do you want?" Happy questioned tilting his head to the side slightly as he looked up at her. "You fought Natsu didn't you, why'd you want to talk with us?"

"It's quite rare that someone newly stated as a Devil is able to take on a Fallen Angel, I've found him interesting." She told them. "I guessed from our interaction and your rashness of being hit by my light spear that you were indeed a newly reincarnated devil, am I correct in assuming so?" She asked.

"Yeah." Natsu told her. "Only a few days or so, give or take." He smiled.

"I see..." She said turning to Happy who smiled up at her. "And I guess your talking house pet is your familiar?"

"You're a talking house pet!"

"Hey! Don't insult Happy! He didn't do anything to you!" Natsu shouted at her.

"Aye!" Raynare stood slightly shocked, the two had gone from smiling happy idiots one second to fighting brawlers the next, all over a simple misunderstanding? She had to laugh lightly as she folded her arms beneath her impressive bust.

"Tell me Devil, who do you serve? Obviously someone turned you into a Devil, I'd like to know who. It'd be interesting to know who has the power of a Dragon Slayer such as yourself at their disposal." She explained to him, he thought for a while before scratching at his cheek.

"Sirzechs Lucifer." Raynare's face visibly paled as she took a step back, Natsu folding his hands behind his head. The only reason he remembered Sirzechs name was because Grayfia had all but beaten it into his head so he wouldn't forget.

"Yo-You're the servant of a Maou?" She questioned with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Natsu shrugged. "I've only met him once though, Boss Lady's been teaching me a few things under his order or what ever." He said idly picking at his ear. "How about you?"

"W-What?" She questioned nervously.

"Yeah, I mean I'm a Devil and you're a Fallen Angel right? You serve some big hot shot too or something right? I've been learning a few things about all this stuff so who do you serve?" Natsu questioned tilting his head to the side as he stared at Raynare. "You ok?" He questioned. "You're looking kind of pale? You sick or something?"

"N-No, I'm fine." Raynare told him, her wings sinking into her back and her body changing to that of Yuuma Amano, clothing and all. Both Natsu and Happy tilted their heads wandering why she had changed into this form. "It's easier to move about the humans like this without drawing attention to myself, instead of seeing a curvaceous woman they see an innocent girl."

"Ohhh." Both Natsu and Happy drawled out.

"Now Devil, House pet." Happy hissed at her, the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up making her raise an eyebrow in amusement before Happy sighed and waved it off like it wasn't even worth dealing with. "Shall we find some place to talk?"

"We're talking here aren't we?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes well, I've been following you since you left the school grounds and I must say I've gained something of an appetite." Raynare told him.

"I could eat!" Natsu grinned. "Let's go!"

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered the two already walking down the street, their moods instantly improving from before. Raynare watched them closely before looking around nervously before following after them, she couldn't let the other Fallen Angels know she was communicating with a devil like this, especially one of his stature, a servant of a Maou. Running to catch up with the duo she walked in stride next to Natsu. The pink haired Dragon Slayer turned to her with a massive grin.

"Where are we going?" Raynare had to smile lightly at the pink haired teens question.

"I know a nice place, I'll even pay." Raynare told him.

"Awesome!" Natsu grinned. "Our money doesn't get accepted here, Grayfia told us that." Natsu told her.

"Here?" Raynare questioned.

"Oh yeah, me and Happy aren't from this world, we're from totally different places." Natsu explained to her.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Now isn't that interesting." Raynare mused.

X-X

Everyone watched as Grayfia paced up and down the club room, it was surprising to see Grayfia so agitated. Of course, everyone else had started to grow concerned after the first hour that Natsu and Happy didn't return, it only increased after the second hour and now it was coming up to it's third hour. The sun had set and their absence was starting to worry the devils within the club room. Rias glanced at Akeno who looked concerned as well.

"Perhaps we should go find him?" Kiba questioned noticing the concern of the others. "Issei having run into the Fallen Angel Kalawarner already tonight may be something to be concerned about." He suggested.

"No." Grayfia shook her head. "He's probably just lost, he'll find his way back, if not he'll ask someone for directions." Grayfia assured them. They heard a crash from the hall making Grayfia sigh in annoyance, she didn't know how long they had been back but they had better have a damn good excuse. Marching up to the door she forced it wide open before her eyes shot wide open in shock at what she was seeing.

Natsu stood there with a sheepish grin, his posture showing that he had tripped, Happy sitting on his head a grin just the same, Raynare nervously standing behind the two, the traces of her smile fading as she saw the other devils in the room. Everyone was staring with wide eyes at the sight of the Fallen Angel behind Natsu, even though she looked like a normal human at the moment they could tell it was the same one that was after Issei.

"Yuuma..." Issei whispered out seeing Raynare in the same disguise of when they first met.

"Sorry we're late! Dinner went for longer then expected." Natsu told them scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Did we even have a deadline?" He questioned looking up at Happy.

"I don't know." Happy shrugged.

"Then we're not late!" Natsu cheered pumping his fists into the air in victory.

"Aye!" Everyone just continued to stare at Raynare with wide eyes. The Fallen Angel shifted nervously on her feet before sliding back however before she could turn to run Natsu gripped her by the wrist and dragged her into the room.

"I'd like to introduce Raynare!" Natsu declared to the room.

"Natsu..." Raynare said nervously, she was in dangerous waters here. She knew that this was going to be bad news, she could already see those of the Gremory peerage readying themselves for battle. Her only choice was to try and escape before things got out of hand. Every instinct in her being was fighting for her to run away.

"Natsu, we need to have a talk." Grayfia said. "You as well." She said to the Fallen Angel who swallowed nervously. "Rias, if you'd excuse us." Grayfia said turning to the red head who nodded.

"Of course Grayfia." At the sound of Grayfia's name Raynare instantly knew who she was, the Queen of Lucifer, the Ultimate Queen among the Devils.

"Me too?" Happy questioned.

"Yes." Walking out of the club room Natsu following, not having let go of Raynare's wrist leading her along. The door closed behind them, everyone within the club room sharing glances with one another, no one knew what to say to the Dragon Slayers actions of bringing a Fallen Angel here. Issei collapsed onto the couch his eyes wide, remembering the date he had with Yuuma, how it had been his first true date, he truly believed that they'd be happy for years to come, maybe she would even be the 'one' that everyone spoke of.

Outside of the club room it was less tense, well the air around Natsu wasn't tense at all however around Grayfia and Raynare... it was kinda tense. Happy was playing with his tail as he sat on Natsu's head waiting for Grayfia to talk.

"You, leave." Grayfia instantly stated making Raynare tense and go to leave however Natsu pulled her back once more.

"She's my guest." Natsu told Grayfia. "I invited her up for tea."

"Natsu, this isn't a discussion. The devils in that room will attack her without hesitation." Grayfia told him. "They will attempt to kill her."

"And I'll protect her." Natsu shrugged making Grayfia's and Raynare's eyes widen in surprise. "She's my friend, I won't let people hurt my friends." Natsu declared.

"Aye! That's the way Natsu is." Happy smiled. Grayfia rose a hand to her forehead and rubbed it in irritation, she knew Natsu was odd... but this... this was something else. Inviting the enemy in for tea? This was unheard of among devils, especially when the enemy was a Fallen Angel you had just so happened to be fighting days prior.

"Natsu, I'll go." Raynare told him making the pink haired teen turn to her with wide eyes. "We had fun, but I was stupid enough to think this would be a good idea." She continued. "I don't want you to get into trouble simply because you want to be friends with an enemy. So this is it." Grayfia sighed as she pointed to Natsu.

"Sit down and shut up." Natsu turned to Grayfia only to see the look in her eyes, it reminded her of Erza. Natsu instantly sat down on his knees. "Raynare." The Fallen Angel swallowed nervously. "This, between you and Natsu. What is it?" Grayfia questioned, Raynare didn't hesitate, in seconds she could be dead, even a Fallen Angel of her status couldn't hold a candle to the power that Grayfia held.

"At first it was curiosity of the one who easily defeated me even after being struck by my spear of light..." Raynare told her. "Then we talked over dinner, then some more afterwards..." She shrugged not really knowing how to explain how in the short three hours that she had talked with Natsu that she learned that he was a good guy. "Look, I'm no saint I was kicked out of heaven for a reason I get it. I tried to kill that idiot Issei, I shouldn't have done it. It was going against direct orders anyway. But I did it anyway just to appease Lord Azazel, he told me to keep an eye on the boys Sacred Gear but I decided to get rid of it instead."

"Why would Azazel, the Governor General of the Fallen Angels, be interested in one boy's Sacred Gear?" Grayfia questioned.

"I don't know, he's got some kind of obsession with Sacred Gears." Raynare told her. "Natsu's a Devil and I'm and Fallen Angel but he doesn't care about that. Why? Beats the shit out of me." Natsu grinned widely at the both of them. "But he doesn't and... it's nice." Raynare told her making Grayfia sigh.

"Lord Lucifer has seen fit to allow Natsu to deal with the Fallen Angels as he sees fit." Raynare's eyes widened at that. "It would seem Natsu wants to become your friend. I'll have to inform Lord Lucifer about this." Raynare swallowed nervously. "However, the actions fo Rias and her Peerage, there is nothing I can do to stop them. They aren't under my control." Raynare nodded her head.

"Natsu... how much money do you have?" Happy questioned leaning over and looking into Natsu's eyes.

"Uh... none." Natsu told him.

"Same." Happy deflated.

"Whys that Happy?" The confused Dragon Slayer questioned.

"Well if we had our own place then we wouldn't have to worry about Raynare visiting would we?" The exceed questioned making Natsu nod his head in agreement. Grayfia eyed the three of them, noticing Raynare's shocked expression on how far the two would go to simply allow her to visit them comfortably.

"I'll talk to Lord Lucifer about it, he may ask of something in return however Natsu." Grayfia informed him.

"Haha! Really Grayfia? That's awesome!" Natsu laughed.

"However it's my duty to take care of you until my orders from Lord Lucifer have changed. I'll be moving in as well." Happy and Natsu simply continued to grin at her before they turned to Raynare.

"Isn't this great?" Raynare couldn't help but smile at her new friends enthusiasm.

Being among Fallen Angels, ones who had allied with her to steal the Sacred Gears, it wasn't fun like she had, had with Natsu and Happy. It was business all the time. Dohnaseek was an old man, the three females of their group didn't have anything in common with him. Kalawarner and Mittelt were... well they were just annoying, Mittelt was too joyful while Kalawarner was a stick in the mud. Being with Natsu and Happy, she had actually laughed and enjoyed herself. So when she answered she answered with a true smile.

"Yeah."


	8. Free For All among Fallen Angels

It had been a week... a week since Natsu, Happy and Grayfia got a house so that Raynare wouldn't be attacked by Rias's peerage at the club room. In Grayfia's mind it was a living hell, Natsu came up with all of these excuses on not to go to school during the week and she couldn't come up with any reasons as to why school was more important then setting up the house for more comfortable living. Didn't help that Natsu and Happy were working together to get Natsu not to attend school.

In all honesty she didn't believe Natsu attending school would be the greatest idea, he couldn't sit still for more then twenty minutes before he started to complain, the only subjects he'd be good at would be physical education, he couldn't concentrate unless forcefully made to which the teachers of the school wouldn't do, he flatly refused to hide his magic all day and finally... she didn't know how old Natsu was to which year to put him into, for all she knows he could be older then the seniors of the school.

She had asked however Natsu just replied that it was rude to ask someone their age which made her annoyed with the Dragon Slayer, so here she sat at the kitchen table watching as Natsu and Happy's eyes were glued to the TV. This is what they had been doing for the past four hours since she had awoke to them doing the same, they hadn't moved from their spot unless it was a bathroom break.

They had been watching Law and Order since she had been awake and seeing how she went to bed with them watching the same show it was probably believable that they had stayed up all night watching re-runs. Sighing she stood up grabbed the remote from the couch and switched the TV off.

"AH!"

"What happened!" Natsu cried. "We were just getting to find out who did it!"

"Enough, you two have been doing nothing but lazying about for this past week. If you refuse to go to school that's fine but I will not allow you to sit here and watch the idiot box for another minute." Grayfia declared.

"What'd the TV ever do to you? Calling it an idiot box, how rude." Happy pouted at her before Natsu's yawn interrupted him.

"Man I'm tired." Natsu said stretching his arms out before falling back onto the ground.

"You stayed up all night didn't you?" Grayfia questioned with a sigh.

"Yeah..."

"Well tough." Grayfia told him. "You're going to learn about the other factions today, Fallen Angels and Angels."

"Should we find Raynare then?" Happy questioned. "She'd be able to tell us a lot." He mused aloud.

"No." Grayfia simply stated.

"What? Why not?" Natsu asked tilting his head, he figured Raynare was a Fallen Angel then she'd be able to tell them everything there is to know about Fallen Angels.

"Because I am your teacher and as your senior it is my job to teach you. Not hers." Grayfia huffed in annoyance.

"She's probably just jealous Raynare knows more about Fallen Angels then she does." Happy whispered to Natus who nodded.

"Yeah, probably should just go with it to keep her happy." Natsu agreed.

"Aye." Grayfia's eye began to twitch as she heard their over the top whispering.

It wasn't even an hour into their lecture that Natsu and Happy had fallen fast asleep at the kitchen table drooling on it mind you, Grayfia had given up for the day having got up into the kitchen and started to make herself some lunch.

Leaning on the counter she looked over the sleeping duo and sighed, they needed to pay more attention, the other High Class devils would look down on Sirzechs if they didn't smart up a bit. It was their duty as servants of a Maou to be respectful, polite and show class. The only times she had seen Natsu serious was when he was fighting or talking about something that was truly important to him.

Keeping Natsu away from large social gatherings and parties would have been the best bet, however Grayfia already knew that Serafall Leviathan wanted to meet Sirzechs new Pawn. The only current female Maou was too curious about everything. She couldn't blame Sona for telling her older sister, but even so... with Serafall knowing about Natsu only made it so that he couldn't avoid high class events. With a sigh she walked over to the table and nudged Natsu in the shoulder making him look up with a sleep expression.

"Go to bed." She told him, he groggily got to his feet and began to stumble to his room that he shared with Happy. Picking the Exceed up she followed Natsu into their shared room and placed him down in the hammock set up next to Natsu's bed, Natsu already dead to the world as Grayfia left the room.

She had to get a plan for them to follow.

X-X

"You must never go near that church again Issei." Rias said making Issei frown as he sat on the couch, he had just finished explaining his meeting with Asia Argento and how he had taken her a ways to the church before his body freaked out on him.

"Why?" Issei questioned, Natsu gaining a thoughtful look as well, Happy sitting next to him as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What's so bad about a church?" Natsu questioned. "I've been to the cathedral in Magnolia before..." He said remembering his fight with Laxus.

"Natsu, devils are not permitted by God, meaning that church grounds or holy grounds are dangerous places for us. Angels themselves will aim at us if we trespass on these lands, they have full authorisation to do so as well." Grayfia explained to him only for Natsu to gain a glint in his eyes. "Don't even think about it Natsu, Angels are on a whole different level compared to Fallen Angels." Natsu deflated slightly. "I hear you went anywhere near a church without authorisation and there will be 'that' as punishment." Natsu's eyes opened in horror.

"How do you know about 'that'!" Happy shouted as he pointed shakily at Grayfia. "What did Erza leave in her little book of horrors!" He shouted having come across the notebook that Grayfia always kept on her person.

"Not 'that'! Anything but 'that'!" Natsu said as he started to rock back and forth in his seat only to be joined by Happy. Grayfia hiding a smirk, she honestly had no idea what 'that' was, all that was mentioned in the book that Erza had was _'__S__imply mention 'that' in a warning of punishment everyone in the guild will listen to what you have to say __regardless of what it is.' _"Fine I won't go to the church!" Natsu cried.

"Aye sir! Anything but 'that' please!" Happy sobbed.

"Very well then." Grayfia nodded, she didn't know how terrifying 'that' was but if it made these two act like this... it must be bad.

"Do you understand Issei? No matter what, God won't accept us. Going to a church is forbidden." Issei sighed but nodded regardless.

"I guess that's why my body was freaking out when I saw it." Issei mumbled.

"Yes, your instincts were telling you that the church isn't a place for you." Akeno told him from where she was sitting on Rias's desk.

"I guess I'll just do my rounds again tonight." Issei said as he stood up from the couch and headed for the door with his already packed bag filled with devil summoning fliers.

"No, tonight you have something a little different. Someone wants to form a contract with a devil. I thought I'd send you to see how you go. Seeing how your job with Koneko's person is just a temporary thing unless they ask for you directly." Rias told him.

"Really!? You're going to get me to get a contract of my own! This is so awesome!" Issei cheered.

"What's so awesome about a contract?" Natsu questioned, his pinky finger up his nose.

"Because it's one step closer to my goal!" Issei cheered jumping up in the air. "I'm going to become a high class devil then I'll get my own servants and it'll be like my very own harem!" He cheered.

"However since you're still unable to use the summoning circle, you'll be going by bike again." Rias told him making the young devil deflate slightly. Natsu turned to Grayfia who was idly picking at her finger before glancing up to see Natsu's eyes on her.

"Yes Natsu?" She questioned.

"What's a harem?" He questioned making the entire room sweat drop, however surprisingly it was Happy that stepped up to the plate.

"Natsu's and idiot, so you have to explain things slowly." The blue cat explained.

"Hey!" Natsu whined.

"A harem is... well... a harem is..." Happy pondered for a few minutes.

"You don't know do you?" Natsu questioned.

"Not a clue." Happy shrugged.

"Then where do you get off telling me that I'm an idiot!" Natsu roared. Grayfia sighed as the two got into an argument on who was smarter, it was obvious to everyone, they were both idiots. She was happy that she didn't have to explain what a harem is to him, that would be a strange thing to deal with. True is wasn't abnormal for Devils of high stature to take several woman to their beds but it wasn't exactly promoted either, so Issei saying that was his ultimate goal... Grayfia simply shook her head, it wasn't her business.

"Just be careful Issei, with the Fallen Angels around there are bound to be Exorcists as well." Issei nodded his head as he got the address from Rias before leaving. Sighing Rias crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling.

"Everything alright President?" Akeno questioned.

"It's odd, so many Fallen Angels moving into this territory." Rias mused allowed. "Perhaps there is something going on that we're just not unaware of." She continued raising a hand to her chin in thought.

"Would you like for us to check it out?" Koneko questioned.

"No, for the time being we'll leave it be." Rias said before noticing Natsu and Happy heading for the door. "Where are you off too Natsu?" Rias questioned.

"For a walk." The pink haired Dragon Slayer shrugged.

"Last time you went for a walk, you brought a Fallen Angel here." Kiba chuckled. "Do you plan on bringing something back this time?" He questioned with a smile.

"Not that I know of." Natsu grinned back at him. "I might pick something up."

"Please don't." Koneko sighed making Natsu laugh as he left.

"He certainly is interesting to say the least, how is it living with him Grayfia?" Akeno questioned only to see the silver haired Queen slump her shoulders and hang her head with a sigh shocking everyone. Grayfia was the picture perfect devil in a lot of peoples eyes, to see her acting like this was something they never expected.

"It's hell."

X-X

Happy walked along a concrete fence his arms out to balance himself as Natsu walked alongside him on the ground, arms folded by his head a wide smile on his face. He had to admit this world was pretty fun, he got to meet all these new people. Sure he had to leave his friends at Fairy Tail behind but at least he was able to see them once more and was able to say goodbye, and he now had Happy with him so he wasn't totally alone. So, he was happy.

"Hey Natsu, look it's Raynare." Happy said bringing Natsu's attention to the blue exceed to see him pointing into the sky. Natsu followed the direction where Happy was pointing only to see four dark shadows flying across the sky, with his devil eyes he could see clearly in the dark and could easily make out Raynare's Fallen Angel form.

He grinned as he waved however none of the Fallen Angels took any notice of them. Natsu and Happy shrugged however felt an incredible force of magical power run over them making their eyes widened, they looked up to see the Fallen Angels stop and converse before flying faster towards their destination.

"Let's check it out Happy!" Natsu declared with a grin, already smelling a fight.

"Aye Sir!" Wings sprouted from Happy's back and he flew around to grip Natsu by the shirt and flew after the fallen Angels. "You really need to pay attention to Grayfia when she's teaching you how to fly Natsu, then once you learn we can have a race!" He declared.

"I've been trying!" Natsu whined. "It's just hard." He pouted as Happy flew onwards.

X-X

Issei's eyes were wide, his body was riddled with pain as the Exorcist had shot him with the gun that shot blessed bullets and he had also been cut with the Exorcist's sword of light. This was his first time in a fight other then when he saw Raynare fighting with Natsu but even so he hadn't intervened in that fight.

To be honest he was scared, Rias had told him about how if he was exorcised by an Exorcist he'd be erased, didn't help that this particular Exorcist was a total nut bag. Asia had come too, but she had been shocked to find out he was a devil but she had still stood up for him, tried to protect him and then the Exorcist turned on her.

Here he was, unable to stand as Asia was thrust up against a wall, the blade of light having been stabbed through her clothing to keep her arms up above her head, her chest bare as the Exorcist grabbed her naked breast roughly making Asia cry out.

"Stop it!" Issei roared as he tried to get up only for his leg to give way, the bullet wound of the blessed bullet making him weak.

"Why should I? Shouldn't a well deserving priest have his way with a tramp like her?" Freed laughed.

"Leave Asia alone!" Issei roared pushing himself to his feet as he did so a massive heat descended upon them instantly bringing a sweat to all of them before a loud crash resounded around the house of the one who had summoned Issei. Looking up he saw Natsu, a blaze of fire burning around him in a raging inferno, Happy coming down from the same hole Natsu had crashed through.

"Oh my! What's this?! Another fucker come to die! Tell me Devil! What made you think that coming here was a good idea?!" Freed laughed as he pulled his light sword from where it held Asia in place allowing her to fall to her knees and cover herself up, before Freed pointed the blade of light at Natsu.

"Uh... who are you?" Natsu questioned before noticing Issei. "Oh hey! This is where you were." He grinned.

"Natsu, grab Asia and get out of here!" Issei shouted making Natsu look around to see the blonde looking at him, Natsu saw the state of her dress and looked back at Freed and narrowed his eyes.

"Happy, make sure they're ok." Natsu said.

"Aye Natsu, but what about the Fallen Angels." Happy questioned only to get Natsu to shrug. "That's just like you Natsu." Happy said before flying over to Asia who looked at him with wide eyes. "Let's get you out of danger." Asia nodded her head as she took Happy's offered hand.

"Hey where are you going with my little whore!" Freed shouted only for Natsu's fist to collide with his face, cutting him off and sending him flying back, crashing against the dry wall and smashing through it to where he hit the other wall in the adjacent hallway. Asia and Issei stared at him with wide eyes.

"Natsu, I can only take one at a time." Happy said making Natsu purse his lips in thought, however he wasn't able to finish the thought as Freed charged at him, launching himself from the hole in the dry wall, blade of light aiming straight at Natsu. Issei's eyes shot wide open as he tried to get to his feet however couldn't and he watched as Freed came down, in a large arch from above his head was the sword of light aiming straight at the grinning Natsu.

"Die!" Freed roared before Natsu clasped his hands around the blade of light shocking everyone, the skin on Natsu's hand being burned off from where it touched the light before his hands were engulfed in fire, the light of the sword fluctuating before it shattered into nothingness.

"That all you got?" Natsu questioned at the wide eyed Freed. "If so then have a bit of this!" Natsu roared. **"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"** Holding nothing back Natsu barraged Freed with a torrent of flaming fists, every single punch was backed with the same magic that could slay a Dragon, a burning inferno erupted as Natsu's last punch hit Freed square in the face sending him flying back, the explosion of the attack shattering the roof of the house in a massive burning inferno.

When the explosion died down Natsu stood there his clothes in a patchy mess from where the flames had burnt through, these clothes not as durable as the ones he usually wore. Freed was unconscious on a part of a broken wall, his back bent awkwardly backwards. Issei and Asia were huddled behind Happy who had his wings out as if protecting them, Asia using her twilight healing on Issei's wounds.

"Natsu, you over did it again. Did you have to use something like that straight off the bat?" The exceed questioned.

"Sure did Happy." Natsu said not taking his eyes off the sky. "Cause I got bigger fish to fry now." Floating in the air were the four Fallen Angels all staring down at Natsu in the burning remains of the building, Raynare had the most shocked expression on her face as she had never seen that kind of explosive magic before and to see it come from Natsu of all people it frightened her slightly.

"So who's first!?" Natsu laughed punching his fists together igniting them once more. "My bloods a pumping and it's time to party!"

"You bastard!" Kalawarner roared bringing out a spear of light. "Die devil!" She shouted throwing the spear of light straight at Natsu who dodged it and ran through the remains of the house, spears of light being thrown at him causing the ground where they hit to explode leaving the house in shambles. Hitting the street Natsu turned and glared up at the Fallen Angels.

"Come down here and fight me!" He roared at them.

"How about you come up Devil!" Mittelt laughed. "Or is it that you can't fly!" Her laughter only grew louder.

"I'll learn how to fly in good time, now get your asses down here so I can kick them!" Natsu roared.

"Like that'll happen Pinky!" Mittelt laughed missing Natsu's eye twitch.

"**Fire Dragons Roar!"** All four of the Fallen Angels had to fly out of the way at the massive wave of fire headed straight for them, however what they weren't expecting was for the beam of fire to be still present and Natsu to be moving his head moving the flames in the direction of one of them, Mittelt. He managed to get her to land on the ground, he had made it so that the air was too hot for her wings and forced her to put them away lest they catch on fire.

"My, my this is new." Akeno said as she appeared from the magic circle in the ruined house. "It's going to be quite pricey if this place doesn't have insurance."

"Akeno!?" Issei cried in joy. "You guys actually came!"

"Well yeah." Koneko sighed walking out of the magic circle behind her, followed by Kiba.

"Even Koneko!" Issei cried.

"Hey Issei." Kiba waved.

"Don't want you pretty boy." Issei mumbled making Kiba chuckle awkwardly.

"**Fire Dragons Sword Horn!"** A roar from outside the building reached their ears before a massive explosion rocked the entire street, the wall to the side of them smashed inwards as Mittelt who was in a burning inferno went flying through the house in one side and out the other. "That's for making fun of my hair!" Natsu roared. "Who's next!" They heard the dragon slayer who was still outside.

"Natsu's having fun." Happy laughed making everyone sweat drop, this was Natsu having fun?

Back outside Natsu was standing atop of a car, Natsu was so battle ready that the sight of cars didn't bother him at the moment and it wasn't moving so that was even better. Kalawarner increased her wing span and dived for Natsu who grinned however it shocked him that Raynare was right on her tail. Grinning even more, he just assumed Raynare was getting into it.

He engulfed his hands into flames once more and cocked his fist back but was surprised when Raynare collided with Kalawarner and continued to head for him, Kalawarner went crashing into the street below, he wasn't able to react as Raynare slammed into him gripped him in her arms and flew straight into another building causing another explosion.

The dust and rubble began to settle as Natsu groaned, he had landed awkwardly on something that was for sure. Looking up he saw Raynare breathing heavily on her hands and knees above him, her eyes closed and she took in deep breaths.

"Natsu, get out of here right now." Raynare said opening her eyes to stare into his own. "I don't want to be forced to fight you." Raynare told him, the glow of the burning building across the street illuminating her features.

"But we're having fun." Natsu smiled.

"Fun!? This isn't fun Natsu!" Raynare shouted at him. "They're trying to kill you!"

"They are?" Natsu questioned making Raynare's eyes widened before she laughed.

"You're absolutely insane, you know that!" She laughed holding her sides as she sat back basically straddling Natsu's waist.

"Raynare you stupid bitch what are you doing!" Kalawarner's shout came from outside. Raynare growled under her breath at the insult before turning back to Natsu.

"Hit me as hard as you can and get out of here, get your friends and get away. Make it flashy alright?" She smiled at him.

"No." Natsu told her making her eyes widen.

"What?"

"I said no, I don't like your friends, so I'ma hit him." Natsu told her a grin forming on his face. "Anyway Happy said he wanted to find you tonight so we can have a sleepover." Natsu grinned. "So how about it?"

"You're seriously not asking me this right now." Raynare said as she stared at him dumbstruck. "We're in the middle of a battle zone and your asking me to sleep over!?"

"Haha, yeah I guess so." Natsu grinned at the wide eyed Raynare.

"The hell are you doing!?" A voice said from behind them made Raynare look over her shoulder before Natsu sat up and looked over Raynare's other shoulder. Standing there black wings extended golden spear of light in her hand was Kalawarner. "Raynare you fucking traitorous bitch!" Kalawarner shouted before throwing the spear at the both of them however it stopped before leaving her hand, Grayfia standing in front of her, holding the spear of light making it fluctuate before shattering in her hand.

"You attempted to harm the pawn of Lord Sirzechs Lucifer." Grayfia stated as a light blue magic circle appeared in front of her as she swiped her arm out to the side. Kalawarner stepping back in shock at the name. "For this you will be punished."

"No! I didn't know!" Kalawarner cried out as she tried to fly away however the magic circle in front of Grayfia shattered into tiny pieces of ice before piercing the Fallen Angel. Her body fell from the sky and down to the yard below. Grayfia lowered her hand as she stared at the dead Fallen Angel in the garden below, her body littered with shards of ice that were sharp as razors. Looking over her shoulder she saw Natsu and Raynare staring at her.

"Natsu, you're coming home with me." Grayfia told him.

"But I haven't finished fighting yet!" Natsu whined before Grayfia hardened her glare making Natsu nod his head instantly, that reminded him too much of Erza. A magic summoning circle appeared around Grayfia making Natsu stand up and stretch his arms before walking over to her. Grayfia cast a quick glance to the two remaining Fallen Angels watching, Mittelt having recovered from the previous attack. Raynare stood beside Natsu as she looked up at Dohnaseek and Mittelt.

"You're welcome at home." Grayfia simply stated.

"You better hide Raynare!" Mittelt called down to her. "We're going back to Lord Azazel, he'll be coming for your head after he hears what you've done here!" She called down before both Fallen Angels flew off making Raynare let a sigh of relief out, she thought she'd have to fight her way out of here.

"What about Happy and the others?" Natsu questioned.

"Rias took the other Devils back, I asked Happy to take the nun to the club then told him to return home, we're heading home now." Grayfia told him. "Will we be seeing you there?" She questioned turning to Raynare who opened her mouth to speak.

"Sure will, she's staying the night!" Natsu grinned making Grayfia raise an eyebrow. "We discussed it just a few minutes ago." Natsu told her.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Raynare smiled as she watched Natsu and Grayfia disappear into the magic circle before she let her wings flow from her back and lifted herself up into the air looking down at Kalawarner before leaving the destroyed burning residential area behind, heading straight for where she had spent the majority of the last week.

X-X

"I'm home!" Happy called out walking through the small cat door at the bottom of the door.

"Up stairs Happy!" Natsu's voice called out. "Ow!" He heard the Dragon Slayer whine.

"It's your own fault!" Grayfia snapped back at him. Happy headed for the stairs and began to walk up them. The house they got was a simple two story. The majority of the time Natsu and Happy were up stairs, seeing as their bedroom, kitchen and TV were upstairs this was where they stayed. Grayfia had claimed the master bedroom for her own use and the down stairs was more of her study then a rec room.

Walking up the stairs he poked his head around the solid railing he spotted Natsu at the kitchen table with Grayfia who's hands were in Natsu's. Looking around the rest of the room he smiled as he saw Raynare sitting on the couch.

"If it isn't the little house pet, having graced us with your presence." Raynare smiled at him.

"Only because I'm nice." Happy smiled back at her.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Natsu whined as Grayfia healed his hands.

"I taught you to negate light didn't I? Why didn't you use that technique before you grabbed the light sword? This wouldn't have happened otherwise." Grayfia told him. "It hurts because it's your punishment for not doing it right." Grayfia informed him.

"I still did it didn't I!" Natsu cried pulling his hands from hers and blowing on them to see if it would ease the pain any, it didn't. "You're just mean and enjoy my suffering." Raising a hand to her forehead she sighed.

"Natsu, your hands will be fine by morning." Grayfia told him. "Don't go to sleep to late, that goes for you as well. We'll be discussing matters tomorrow." She said to Raynare who nodded.

"Alright." Raynare told her. Having seen her other then just the Ultimate Queen she had always heard of really showed Grayfia in a new light to Raynare, she couldn't say she wasn't afraid of the silver haired Queen but she was at least able to speak to her somewhat now without fear. Raising from the table Grayfia wished the three goodnight before retiring to her room.

"Ah! Today was a good day!" Natsu grinned.

"Aye Sir!" Happy cheered. "Although Natsu, who's going to pay for the damages?"

"Ah..."

"It shouldn't be a problem." Raynare spoke up. "To keep the supernatural from leaking to the humans one of the three factions will settle it all. More then likely the Devils or the Fallen Angels since this was an incident between those two." She explained. "You really surprised me Natsu, who knew you were hiding so much power." Natsu grinned at her.

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" Happy declared. "You should see him when he gets serious!" Both Natsu and Happy yawned. "I'm going to bed." Happy mumbled.

"Won't be long little buddy." Natsu said as Happy waved over his shoulder at the two before heading down the hall. Raynare rose from the couch and walked over to the table and ran her fingers along the side of it making Natsu look up at her.

"Natsu..."

"Hmm?" He questioned.

"Would... would it be alright if I stay here, just until I know what's going on?" She questioned timidly making Natsu grin.

"Of course, we've got enough room." Natsu told her. "Although..."

"What is it?"

"I don't mind sleeping on the couch but Grayfia doesn't like me doing that..." He mumbled making Raynare smirk as she walked around the side of the table grabbed his hand and led him down the hallway.

"Just follow me, we'll work something out." She told him making him tilt his head before they walked into Natsu's and Happy's bedroom, Happy's soft snores already being heard from his hammock. Natsu stood at the end of his bed before he felt Raynare's hands on his shoulders and he was pushed backwards. Letting her wings out her clothing disappeared in the process she knelt on the bed and crawled up over Natsu's form. Hovering of Natsu completely naked she rose a hand up and caressed the side of his face.

"You're important to me now Natsu, the most important." She said leaning in and kissing him on the cheek making his eyes widen slightly as she laid down beside him, her large black feathery wings wrapping around the both of them acting as a substitute blanket, her arms wrapped around Natsu's form as she hugged him close to her. "I can't remember the last time I had a friend." She whispered to him softly, her breath ticking his ear slightly. He couldn't help but smile at the declaration of friendship between the two.


	9. Training

Raynare licked her lips as she gazed at the sleeping form of Natsu, his face was half buried in her naked breast, his hot breath making her nipple stiffen to where it stood barely centimeters from Natsu's mouth. She was a Fallen Angel indeed that was a fact, anyone who saw her black wings with the lack of a halo would see that instantly. It had been a long time since she had fallen from heaven and it was over the most minuscule thing.

Hell, Azazel had fallen simply because he gave into his lust for woman and wanted sex, that's how most Angels fell by succumbing to lustful desires. So what was so wrong with a little self exploration? Apparently in the eyes of God masturbation was a worthy enough sin to get your ass kicked out of heaven. Trailing a hand down Natsu's bare arm she smiled as she watched the goosebumps appear from where her finger traced.

Before Happy had returned home Grayfia had demanded of Natsu to remove his tattered clothes before she healed his hands from when he caught Freed's light sword, so all Natsu was in the moment was a pair of boxes, it was the only thing that had survived his flaming attacks. Her naked body pressed up against his almost naked body, it made her blood hot just thinking of the possibilities, in all her years as a Fallen Angel she hadn't even thought of sex, her duties under Azazel and Shemhazai keeping her busy not to mention she didn't trust any of the Fallen Angel males.

Running her hand from his arm down his side she moved it across his well toned stomach between the two of them. Natsu gurgled in his sleep making Raynare blush as she felt Natsu drool fall onto her breast and it pooled slightly, running her hand across his stomach once more it got the same reaction out of Natsu, it wasn't him doing it on purpose, he was ticklish.

Turning Natsu onto his back Raynare hovered over his sleeping form just watching his sleeping face before she sat on her knees and rose a finger up wiping Natsu's drool from her breast that had started to run down into her cleavage. Looking at the digit she blushed slightly before raising it to her mouth and sucked on it. Her eyes widened and she ripped her finger from her mouth, she honestly didn't know why she did that, she just wanted a taste... looking down at the still sleeping Natsu she caught sight of a bit of saliva leaking from his lips and leaned forward.

She extended her tongue and licked at it before her eyes shot wide open as Natsu tilted his head to the side and her tongue slid into his mouth as her lips locked with his. Her eyes were wide as she stared into Natsu's still closed eyes. Testing the waters she deepened the one sided kiss slightly and flicked Natsu's tongue with her own and it reacted as she moaned as it dashed into her own mouth.

Pulling back she sucked on Natsu's tongue before it fell from her lips and she opened her eyes, a deep blush on her cheeks, her breath slightly laboured almost akin to panting as she stared lustfully down into Natsu's sleeping face.

"Eh hem." Raynare froze before slowly looking over her shoulder to see Grayfia standing there arms crossed across her chest, her face showing no emotion what so ever. She had come to realise that when she was with Natsu that the silver haired Queen showed emotion even though it was mostly annoyance. So here, standing before her, was the dreaded Ultimate Queen she heard in stories, not Grayfia the one she had come to know along with Natsu and Happy these past few days. "Do you usually go tongue raping teens in your spare time or is it just in the mornings?"

"S-Sorry..." Raynare mumbled before Grayfia gestured for her to follow her, nodding without questions she slipped from Natsu's bed careful not to disturb the sleeping dragon slayer or the sleeping exceed as she materialised her Yuuma clothes on her actual body, not changing her appearance, and followed Grayfia out into the main room. Sitting across from the Devil, Raynare had her head bowed not knowing how to explain the situation Grayfia had just witnessed.

"What did you want with Asia Argento?" Grayfia questioned making Raynare's head shoot up to stare at her, that wasn't what she thought the first question would be. "Well?"

"Her twilight healing." Raynare told her. "Since we as Fallen Angels have lost our divine protection, her twilight healing could offer us something akin to that, seeing as it's ability is to heal Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels alike." Raynare answered her question in detail, if she didn't she may as well kill herself because the devil sure wouldn't hesitate in doing so if she gave her false information.

"How many Fallen Angels were with you in this?"

"Four in total, myself included. Over fifty exorcists but from what I imagine they would of disbanded when they heard that Mittelt and Dohnaseek left. We were there only sense of protection against the Devils in this territory, without us they have no reason to be here." Grayfia nodded in understanding.

"Is it true you know nothing more then you said about Issei Hyoudou's Sacred Gear?"

"Yes, Azazel only wanted us to monitor it, we simply thought by getting rid of it we would be simply taking the next step." She assured her.

"Then the only matter left to deal with, is you." Grayfia said making Raynare lower her head. "As I've told you before, Lord Lucifer has seen fit to let Natsu deal with the Fallen Angels he comes across. You're in his hands, however be careful of other devils in the area, you're still in Rias Gremory's territory." Raynare smiled and nodded at her before seeing the serious look in her eyes.

"Now, explain to me what I walked in on." Raynare swallowed nervously as she saw the slightest trace of a glare pass through those silver eyes.

"_Is... Is she... jealous?"_ Raynare thought with wide eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A loud yawn broke Raynare's train of thought as she looked down the hall to see Natsu stumble out of his room and walk down the hall in just his boxes, a hand in his messy pink hair as he ruffled it up so it even looked more wild then usual.

"Morning Natsu." Grayfia greeted getting a grunt from the dragon slayer as he made his way into the kitchen going about the usual morning routine. Turning back to Raynare Grayfia sighed. "Shall we continue our discussion later?" Grayfia questioned.

"S-Sure." Raynare swallowed nervously.

"Natsu."

"Hmm?" Natsu looked over his shoulder at Grayfia who had called out to him.

"I hope you don't have anything planned for the day." Natsu shook his head. "Good, then we can return to lessons since you slept most of yesterday away you're behind." Natsu whined loudly making Raynare bite her lip to try and hide her smirk, she had to admit, Natsu was simply adorable first thing in the morning. A loud knock on the door brought everyone attention to the stair case.

"Natsu, finish making breakfast then prepare for lessons."

"Ugh!" Natsu groaned but turned back to the kitchen and continued as Grayfia headed down the stairs. Raynare kept an eye on the staircase slumping down in her chair slightly only to hear two sets of footsteps coming back up the stairs. Swallowing nervously she sunk down further into the chair.

"My my Natsu, something sure smells good." Akeno smiled as she completely ignored Raynare and walked up to Natsu who looked over his shoulder at the familiar voice. "May I have some of your cooking?" She questioned as she tilted her head to the side with a cute smile.

"It's almost done."

"Aye Natsu, can I have some too?" Happy asked from where he was floating down the hall, his wings out as he was to lazy to walk so early in the morning.

"Coming right up little buddy." Natsu grinned at the floating exceed.

"My don't you just look adorable in the morning Happy." Akeno giggled at the floating Exceed.

"Aye."

"So what brings you here so early Akeno?" Grayfia questioned sitting across from Raynare once more.

"I came to pick Natsu up for his first day of school..." The clatter of the frying pan hit the ground made Akeno turn back to Natsu only to find him gone and for a door down the hall to slam shut.

"Natsu! I'm hungry!" Happy whined. "Get back here and finish breakfast!"

"He can go up against four Fallen Angels without hesitation yet the mere mention of school makes him cower in fear." Grayfia sighed. "Akeno, I think it best that Natsu not go to a human school, not for a while at least. There are several factors pushing in the direction of Natsu not going."

"Oh?" Akeno questioned. "That's too bad, I so looked forward to seeing him walking in the halls." She pouted. "You sure you won't change your mind?"

"There is no knowing what chaos would ensue if Natsu was stuck in a class room, I doubt it'd survive the first ten minutes let alone an entire day." Grayfia explained.

"Well, I guess stopping by here was kinda of a bust then." Akeno said tapping her chin with a finger. "Oh, I should tell you, Rias reincarnated Asia as a Bishop last night after Happy left, Asia seems to like Issei a lot and never wanted to lose her very first friend." She cast a sidelong glance at Raynare. "There's nothing wrong with that is there?"

"Should there be?" Raynare questioned however Akeno simply turned back to Grayfia.

"Tell Natsu I'd like to try his cooking one day, maybe he can make me dinner." She smiled before bowing slightly. "I'll see you later Happy." She said to the blue exceed.

"Aye!" Akeno turned and walked back down the stairs showing herself out. Raynare bit her thumbnail as she glared at the table heatedly. "Natsu! Akeno's gone you don't have to go to school!" Happy cried flying down the hall. "Now make me some breakfast!"

X-X

Raynare watched with wide eyes from the second floor balcony as Natsu ran around the back yard like he had been doing since he had finished his lessons with Grayfia. Sure it wasn't a massive yard but it was pretty big, more long then it was wide. Tied to his waist was a thick rope which was attached to a large boulder that Natsu was dragging up and down the yard repeatedly. Happy sitting on the boulder shouting out orders for Natsu to follow. Happy said that their training was intense but this was just... something else. Grayfia had to erect a barrier so that the neighbours wouldn't get curious when they saw flames erupting from the Dragon Slayer.

A loud knock resounded through the house making Raynare turn to Grayfia who was napping on the couch after her lessons with Natsu. She looked down to Natsu and Happy from the balcony to see them still going at their training not even paying attention to the door. Sighing and changing her visage to Yuuma she headed down the stairs and headed for the door. Putting the sweetest smile she could muster up she opened the door only for it to turn into a heated glare.

"What do you want?"

"L-Lady Raynare..." Asia whispered out in shock behind Issei who was staring with wide eyes at the Fallen Angel. This was the last person they had expected to be here.

"What do you want?" Raynare questioned again.

"Na-Natsu, is he here?" Issei questioned staring back at the Fallen Angel, he hadn't actually talked to her the last time he had seen her, Grayfia having made her and Natsu leave the club room. Raynare continued to stare heatedly before looking over Issei's shoulder at Asia before Issei moved to block her vision from the blonde.

"Oh? Are you going to try and woo this one as well?" Raynare smirked. "You did such a terrible job with me, isn't your confidence shot by now?" She questioned, Issei grit his teeth together his fists clenching at his sides. "Oh struck a nerve, don't want to seem like some kind of stud in front of your new girl? Trust me you had no chance with this with what you've got, look at yourself you're not anything great to look at." Issei's arm glowed green as his sacred gear appeared on his arm and he reared back to go to punch her before Raynare rose a finger up. "Ah ah ah." She said wagging her finger. "This property is within your masters territory however the devil that owns this house is higher ranking then her and has full authorisation over this yard, I'm protected here." She smirked at her own bluff. "So go right ahead, it'll be fun to see if you survive or not." Gritting his teeth Issei lowered his hand and released his sacred gear not wanting to cause any more trouble to Rias. "He's in the back training, don't disturb him too much." Raynare said before walking into the house and back up the stairs.

Issei and Asia walked into the house, Issei's hands clenched at his sides. Asia grabbed his arm and smiled at him to tell him everything was ok. Both removed their shoes and headed past the staircase and towards the back room where there eyes widened as they looked out the sliding door. The yard was a complete mess and Natsu was laying on his back, a burst of flames erupting from his mouth and atop of the flames was a massive boulder being rolled around by the force and rotation of the flames Natsu was expelling.

Happy was standing with a welding mask on not far from the Dragon Slayer encouraging Natsu to keep going. Sliding the door open both were hit by the wave of heat emitting from the yard, the sliding door having caught Happy's attention the blue exceed turned to see Asia and Issei before waving at them.

"Natsu! Break time!" Happy called out and both Asia and Issei watched as the fire died down and Natsu dashed to the side as the boulder came crashing down to the ground causing an uproar of dust.

"Hey!" Natsu laughed from where he sat in a cloud of dust. "What brings you guys here?"

"Ah... Natsu..." Asia started as she stepped forward pushing her index fingers together nervously, Natsu simply tilting his head to the side as the blonde fumbled with her words. "I just wanted to thank you, for yesterday that is." Asia told him only for Natsu to gain a confused look.

"What happened yesterday?"

"You know, the Exorcist and the Fallen Angels?" Issei questioned.

"Oh yeah! Totally forgot, that was a fun fight until Grayfia stepped in." Natsu laughed scratching the back of his head.

"We just wanted to stop by and say thanks, you really helped us out." Issei smiled.

"Don't mention it!" Natsu grinned as he jumped to his feet.

"So you're training?" Asia asked looking around Natsu to see the large boulder laying in the dirt with a rope tied around it.

"Yeah, Happy said we should start again who knows what we'll be facing in the future." Natsu laughed before looking up to see Raynare leaning over the balcony looking down at the four of them. "You ready to start training now Raynare?" Natsu called out to her.

"Sure." Raynare said. "Will your friends be joining us?" She questioned her smirk growing. Natsu turned to Issei and Asia with a grin.

"Want to train with us?" Natsu questioned.

"What are you training in?" Asia questioned.

"Dodging light spears."

"No." Issei simply said cutting Natsu off. "That's too dangerous." He flatly refused the pink haired teen.

"Something else you're lacking." A sigh from Raynare brought Issei's attention up to her. "You lack the resolve to do anything." She told him with a bored tone.

"Aye! They can train with me!" Happy cheered already leading Asia over to the boulder. Everyone watched in amusement as Happy handed her the harness that Natsu had been wearing to drag the boulder and tightened it around her waist before jumping up onto the boulder. "Ready!?" Happy called down to her.

"Yes sir!" Asia smiled happily.

"Alright! To the end of the yard and back!" Happy ordered and Asia went to run only to start running on the spot animatedly, the boulder only moving a few inches and that was only because of Asia's new devil strength.

"Put your back into it!" Happy called out.

"Hey Happy, it's her first time stop being such a slave driver." Natsu grinned up at him.

"Aye sir! You can do it Asia!" Happy's change of tone was shocking to Issei.

"Want me to get you another rope?" Natsu questioned Issei.

"No I'll train with you." Issei said glancing up at Raynare with defiance in his eyes. Natsu shrugged before clapping his hands together.

"Alright! Let's have at it!"

"Right." Raynare said stepping up onto the balcony letting her wings extend from her back Natsu grinning all the while Issei taking a step back, he wasn't so sure this was a good idea any more. A red spear of light appeared in her hand before it dispersed and she was sent tumbling off the balcony and collided with the ground below with a loud thud. Grayfia standing on the balcony lowering her hand to show that she was the one who had hit her.

"What's going on?" She questioned looking straight at the pink haired Dragon Slayer knowing he was somehow behind all this.

"We're light dodging!" Natus grinned up at her.

"Natsu didn't I tell you that was the most idiotic idea I've heard come from your mouth?" Grayfia questioned glaring down at Natsu.

"You didn't say not do it." He told her folding his arms behind his head.

"I implied it!" Grayfia growled before she sighed, raising a hand to her forehead and idly rubbing it as she calmed herself, Natsu was bringing out the worse in her, she found it harder and harder to remain calm when he was around. _"__It's like speaking to a brick wall half the time." _She was going to be sure to repay Sirzechs back for everything she went through, he may be her master but there was nothing that would stop her from getting payback on him. Looking out over the destruction of the back yard and Asia's attempt at running infront of the same boulder Natsu had been using she sighed once more.

"Clean yourselves up, I'll get some tea." She muttered but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That's alright, we only stopped by to see Natsu before things kind of got out of hand." Issei called up to her rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Prez wanted to talk to us about something anyway and allowed us to come see Natsu before hand so we should really get going."

"But Asia's got training!" Happy whined, everyone to turned to see Asia on her hands and knees panting hard, the boulder barely moved half a meter with all her running.

"Sorry Happy." Issei said walking over and helping Asia up. "Orders are orders."

"Aye..." Happy mumbled. "You'll be back right Asia? We'll train some more."

"I'll be sure to drop by Happy." Asia smiled tiredly at him before Issei led her away from the house. Raynare had pulled herself from out of the dirt and stood up beisde Natsu, Grayfia still looking down at them.

"Natsu, Lord Lucifer wishes to speak with you about something. Once your suitable to address him I'll set up the connection." Natsu looked over himself.

"What's wrong with how I am now?"

"Your filthy, have a shower and get a change of clothes." Natsu pouted up at her. "You as well, you're covered in dirt." She directed at Raynare.

"I'm sure a Maou doesn't want to speak with a Fallen Angel." Raynare told her.

"On the contrary." Grayfia informed. "He's eager to meet you." Raynare's eyes shot wide open before Natsu clapped her on the back with a grin before heading up the stairs to have a shower, Raynare soon following after him.

Once they were respectable, well Raynare was, Natsu was in a pair of pants and his scarf was wrapped around his neck like always, a towel draped over his hair. Both Raynare and Natsu were sitting on the couch with Happy taking his spot between the two as Grayfia sat across from them in a chair from the kitchen table. Soon enough a small magic circle appeared on the table between them and a small holographic form of Sirzechs Lucifer appeared.

"Natsu, it's good to see you again." Sirzechs smiled as he turned to face Grayfia. "Always a pleasure Grayfia." Grayfia simply folded her arms and turned away making the red head chuckle lightly before turning back to face Natsu and casting his gaze over Happy and Raynare. "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting before."

"Aye! I'm Happy!" Happy cheered. "I heard you're the guy who turned Natsu into a devil."

"That's right." Sirzechs smiled. "You must be Happy."

"Aye sir!"

"Grayfia explained to me how you came to be here." Sirzechs bowed slightly. "I'm sorry that we were unable to allow Natsu to go back to Fairy Tail." Happy simply nodded with a smile.

"It's ok, we understand." Happy told him.

"And you must be the Fallen Angel Raynare." Sirzechs said turning to said Fallen Angel who quickly nodded.

"Y-Yes." Raynare replied nervously making Sirzechs laughed and smile warmly.

"I've heard a lot about you as well, even going so far as to risk your own life for my Pawn." Raynare blushed slightly as she looked down into her lap. "For that you have my sincerest gratitude."

"You saved somebody!?" Natsu questioned with a wide smile, everyone including Sirzechs gave him a dead panned stare. "What?" He questioned.

"Anyway, the reason as to why I'm calling. Grayfia that matter has come up." Grayfia sighed but nodded her head. "I'd like for you to return to the Underworld until we have this settled, Mother and Father would like you as the Gremory representative in this."

"Of course." Grayfia nodded.

"Natsu, are you capable of handling yourself for a couple of days on your own." Sirzechs questioned.

"Of course!" Natus laughed. "I've got Happy and Raynare! So I'm not entirely on my own." Sirzechs nodded with a smile.

"There is just one more thing that I'd like to discuss with you Natsu, what do you know about phoenix's?" He questioned before he saw Natsu gain a thinking pose before a sparkle lit up his eye.

"Igneel told me once! They're a bird made out of fire right!? Man they must be so delicious!" Beginning to drool at the thought Sirzecks chuckled before turning to Grayfia who had a raised eyebrow.

"I seem to be forming a plan Grayfia, I'll let you know when you get here." Sirzechs informed her.

"Of course Lord Lucifer." Grayfia bowed before Sirzechs holographic figure disappeared. Grayfia rose up and sighed. "Natsu, I expect this house to be still standing when I return."

"Of course!" Natsu laughed.

"I trust that you'll at least keep him somewhat under control." Grayfia turned to Raynare.

"I'll do my best." Raynare told her.

"We'll finish that discussion we were having earlier when I return." Raynare swallowed nervously but nodded her head, she kind of wanted to know what Grayfia thought of Natsu anyway she was intrigued why the senior Devil had shown jealousy earlier that morning, she doubted that Grayfia even knew she had been jealouse. A magic circle appeared around Grayfia before she disappeared from the room.

"PARTY!" Happy cheered.

"It's been ages since we partied Happy! Let's party just like in Fairy Tail!" Natsu declared.

"Aye sir!"


	10. Rating Game News

"I'm bored!" Natsu whined from where he lay on the couch, black leathery devil wings spread out across the couch as Happy did his usual 'aye sir' from where he was laying on the couch, wings spread out also, Raynare actually found the blue exceed kind of cute to an extent until he started antagonising you for no reason what so ever.

She had done everything to keep Natsu from partying like he wanted to, not wanting to incur Grayfia's wrath had she come home to see Natsu having destroyed the house in some kind of party that he and Happy had planned. So she had stopped every attempt of Happy and Natsu's party so here they were now, bored out of their minds two days after Grayfia had left for the underworld with no knowing of when she would return. Looking over at Natsu with her head rested in her hand, her nails tapping on the table in a rhythmic motion she sighed.

Natsu was dense, incredibly so. The past two nights she had slept beside him naked both times and he hadn't done anything, even when she had tried to get him too. Happy even pointed it out this morning when she offered to make him breakfast with a long drawn out _"She liiiiikes you."_ Natsu ignored it and went about making breakfast as normal.

"_What do I have to do to get him to notice me?"_ Raynare thought continuing to tap her fingers on the table, since Grayfia had gone to the underworld for an undisclosed time she figured why wait for the senior Devil to get back for that talk they were suppose to have. She found Natsu attractive, trusted him a lot more then she did most Fallen Angels and he was strong, incredibly so. However he didn't react to any of her flirting, gestures or come ons, it's like he didn't even know what sex was...

_"Wait..."_ Raynare thought propping her head up with wide eyes staring at the Devil still lounging on the couch. _"It can't be that..."_

"What's wrong Raynare?" Happy questioned noticing the tapping on the table had stopped and looked up over the couch at her.

"Natsu." Raynare called out, eyes still wide about what she was going to ask.

"Hmm?" Natsu's hummed not looking up from where his head was laid on the couch.

"Do you know what sex is?" She questioned, for a few seconds there was dead silence before Natsu turned his head with a curious look on his face.

"No, does it taste nice?" Raynare face planted the table as soon as she heard the words come out of his mouth, how could he think it was something you ate!? She looked up to see Natsu with a questioning look while Happy had a thinking pose wandering what it was as well, Raynare couldn't believe this, sure she didn't know how old Natsu was but still he should of at least been at that age to know the basic fundamentals of sex right? Thinking things over a smirk grew over Raynare's face as she rose from her table.

"Happy." Raynare said as she began to walk around the table.

"Yeah?" Happy questioned.

"If you go to your room for a while, I'll buy you anything you want for dinner." Raynare told him.

"Really!" Happy asked with wide eyes and got a nod from Raynare and he flew past Natsu's head, the pink locks waving wildly from the aftermath of Happy's speed before they heard the door slam shut.

"What about me?" Natsu pouted. "I want anything for dinner too."

"You'll get dinner Natsu, I'll buy you anything you want as well, as soon as our lesson's over." She smiled seductively as Natsu groaned at the thought of more lessons, with Grayfia gone he hadn't had to worry about lessons or anything really, it had been a pretty laid back couple of days. Akeno hadn't even been by to ask him to walk her to school. Standing in front of Natsu who was still laying on the couch she continued to smile down at him.

"Sit up Natsu, lesson's are starting." Natsu groaned as he sat up before Raynare leaned over and put her mouth up to his ear. "My lessons will be fun... and pleasurable." With her tongue she traced around his ear. "Oh so pleasurable." Placing A knee on one side of Natsu she continued with the other before kneeling in his lap and forcing his chin up to look up at her violet eyes. "First lesson, read the mood." She traced her fingers down his jaw line.

"I uh..." Raynare put her finger to his lips.

"The mood Natsu." She smiled. "You at least know about kissing right?" Natsu nodded dumbly. "Good because that's lesson number two."

"What about lesson one?" Natsu questioned.

"We're skipping ahead." Raynare smirked as she leant forward and pressed her lips to Natsu's in a kiss, she saw Natsu's eyes shoot wide open and she continued to smirk as she pulled back from the kiss.

"I didn't think friends did that." Natsu mumbled, slight traces of a blush on his cheeks which Raynare thought was cute.

"Friends don't do a lot of things Natsu." Raynare smiled caressing his cheek. "Friends don't straddle one another, friends don't kiss one another intimately, friends don't touch." She breathed out as she kissed his cheek before kissing his jaw and then his neck above where his scarf lay. "I want you to see me as more then a friend Natsu, someone you can be intimate with." She breathed into his ear before nibbling on it.

Running her hands down his shoulders to his forearms and then his hands she rose them up and placed them on her hips before moving her hands to his chest. She leaned in and kissed him again this time running her tongue along his lips which he opened allowing access for Raynare's tongue to dash into his mouth and toying with his own, not knowing she had done this while he had been asleep by accident the other day.

Natsu's tongue reacted on instinct as he kissed her back. When Raynare pulled back after a few minutes of the deep kiss she was blushing along side Natsu as they both took in deep breaths.

"You taste nice." Natsu mumbled out making Raynare's face heat up even more. Leaning down she pecked Natsu on the lips and leaned back, her breasts bouncing slightly drawing Natsu's attention to them making her smile, he was starting to understand.

"You can tou-!" Both their heads shot to the staircase as they heard a knock on the door. _"God damn interruptions!"_ She cursed as she bit her lip before sliding off of Natsu's lap. "I'll go send them away and I'll be right back." Raynare smiled at him.

"Ok." Natsu grinned at her as she headed for the stairs. Walking up to the front door she sighed as she opened it ready to send any of the devil brats that kept popping up away, however she froze dead at the sight in front of her and she took a nervous step back. Standing before her in a dark grey kimono and sandals was the Governor General of all Fallen Angels, Azazel. He has black hair with golden bangs with light stubble on his chin.

"Raynare." Azazel greeted with a smile walking into the home slipping out of his sandals not even caring she hadn't invited him in. "So good to see you, haven't caught up in a while. Is he here?" He questioned already heading for the staircase walking past the fearful Fallen Angel.

"W-Who?" Raynare stuttered as Azazel stepped onto the first step.

"The pink haired devil with extraordinary magic abilities of course. I've heard a lot about him." He said as he headed up the stairs, Raynare following behind him after having closed the door, not even thinking of running, if he hadn't killed her yet then he might not. Stepping onto the second floor Azazel looked around and saw Natsu laying back on the couch with a goofy grin on his face. "You my friend look like you just got lucky." Azazel chuckled at the expression on Natsu's face.

"Huh?" Natsu questioned turning to see the man as he sat up, surprised to see a man he had never seen before with incredibly magic power flowing from him.

"Hi." Azazel smiled at him as Raynare walked up the staircase behind Azazel.

"Uh... who are you?" Natsu questioned pointing at him.

"Oh, I'm Azazel and I hear you're the new pawn of Sirzechs Lucifer." Azazel said walking forward and sitting down on the couch next to Natsu.

"Oh I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu grinned at him before it turned into a curious look. "What do you want?"

"I thought I'd come see the one who made friends with little Raynare." Azazel told him.

"Oh you know Raynare!?" Natsu grinned. "Yeah we're good friends!" Natsu laughed. "She's tough, so were the others but Grayfia stepped in before we could continue fighting and then they left, kinda rude too." Natsu pouted.

"You don't say, sorry for their rudeness." Azazel smiled. "You don't seemed bothered by her presence here as a Fallen Angel." Azazel suggested.

"Should I be?" He questioned making Azazel laugh.

"No, of course not. Friends shouldn't be decided on race or any other thing, friendship is a good thing to have!" He laughed clapping Natsu on the back who grinned back at the man. Raynare was standing off to the side nervously. "So what kind of relationship do you two have exactly?" Azazel questioned in a hushed tone leaning into Natsu.

"Well... we were just getting to that lesson." Natsu told him.

"Lesson?" Azazel questioned.

"Yeah! Raynare was teaching me about s-mmph!" Raynare covered his mouth and dragged him off the couch with an awkward laugh making Azazel raise an eyebrow as his lips tugged up in a smirk.

"Oh, so your teaching Natsu about that!" Azazel laugh. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything." He chuckled.

"No..." Raynare said looking away.

"Well that's good, hate to be a third wheel." Azazel grinned as he stood up and reached into his sleeve and pulled a bottle of sake out. "Picked this up on my way over, who wants a drink!?" He questioned. "To celebrate your friendship or what it could be." He smirked as he saw Raynare's cheeks turn red.

"Yeah! I'll go get Happy!" Natsu laughed as he raced down the hall. Azazel smiled as he turned back to Raynare.

"I didn't know you had it in you to make friends Raynare, especially with a Devil." Azazel said. "I'm happy for you."

"Why do I sense a but?" Raynare questioned softly.

"No buts, I just came here to check everything was going alright. I'm really glad you didn't kill Issei Hyoudou like you had planned." Raynare stiffened slightly. "You'd probably be dead otherwise, the Gremory group has him now right? Along with the twilight healing girl?"

"Yeah." Raynare nodded.

"Funny, who knew the Red would go to the Devils side while the White would go to ours." Raynare gained a confused look at Azazel's words not understanding the importance of Issei's Sacred Gear before he smiled and waved it off. "Nothing to worry yourself over." He smiled as he heard Natsu walking back down the hall before his eyes widened slightly as he saw a blue cat sitting on his shoulder. He'd never seen a blue cat before.

"PARTY!" Happy and Natsu cheered.

"I told you already, Grayfia wanted the house kept intact!" Raynare snapped at the both of them making Happy and Natsu slump over in defeat.

"It's not a party it's a gathering!" Azazel cheered. "Which happens to have alcohol." He added with a sly grin. Making Natsu laugh along side Happy and Azazel..

"Defiantly not." Everyone stopped at the voice and looked at the balcony to see Grayfia standing there. "Alcohol and Natsu wouldn't mix." She simply said walking into the house. "Azazel."

"Grayfia Lucifuge, been a long time." Azazel smiled. "Care for a drink?"

"I'd rather not, I'm actually here on business." Grayfia informed him.

"But you live here." Happy told her.

"I do, but I'm here for Lord Lucifer." Grayfia informed them.

"I told you that I'd just come Grayfia, how come you don't listen to what I say?" A voice from behind her said making her sigh to see Sirzechs step out of a magic circle. "Well, someone's having a party." Sirzechs smiled.

"Aye Sir!" Natsu and Happy cheered.

"Azazel brought the drinks!" Natsu laughed.

"Are you even old enough to drink Natsu?" Sirzechs questioned with a smile.

"_This is getting way out of hand."_ Raynare thought as she looked over everyone. Azazel had somehow made his way to the kitchen and was pouring several saucers with Sake. Grayfia was standing next to the kitchen table with a slightly irritable look on her face, Sirzechs had seated himself at the table with a smile as he talked with Natsu like it was any other day of the week. Happy eating a fish on the table as Natsu talked back with Sirzechs. _"A Maou, one of the Fallen Angel Leaders, the Ultimate Queen of the Underworld and a knuckle head of a Dragon Slayer..."_ She sighed.

"Something wrong Raynare?" Grayfia questioned. "You look frustrated."

"Ah!? No! Not at all!" Raynare blushed waving her hands in front of her remembering what she had been doing before everyone had shown up. "Nothings wrong." She mumbled out feeling very frustrated.

"Come have a drink!" Azazel laughed as he placed a tray of saucers of Sake down on the centre of the table before sitting across from Sirzechs. "How about it Sirzechs, you up for a drink?"

"I would be however." His eyes darted up to Grayfia. "I'm on business."

"Ah." Azazel nodded as he reached for a saucer and downed it easily, Natsu going to do the same before Grayfia slapped his hand away in annoyance making him whine. "Let the boy have a drink, it'll put hairs on his chest!" Azazel laughed.

"Aye! I'm covered in hair!" Happy laughed.

"That you are my little feline friend!" Azazel laughed along side the exceed.

"Plus Natsu can't handle alcohol so it's best you don't give him any, he burnt half the guild down last time he had any." Happy explained.

"Hey! That was only because Elfman said I couldn't." Natsu defended. "I would of won the bet if Erza hadn't showed up and told me to stop."

"Then you were an idiot to accept Cana's offer to a drinking game." Happy retorted making Natsu chuckle sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "You threw up all over the bar, Lucy's underwear draw, Gray's boxer shorts..."

"I did that one on purpose." Natsu defended.

"Laxus's coat, Gajeel's guitar and the list goes on Natsu." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Maybe it's best you stay away from the heavy stuff." Azazel smiled lightly as Natsu pouted and crossed his arms. "Anyway Sirzechs, you said you came here for business, don't let my presence stop you."

"Oh no, I was just enjoying the company of fine people." Sirzechs smiled. "Natsu, you remember how I mentioned to you about the fire bird Phoenix the other day?" Sirzechs questioned the pink haired Dragon Slayer who nodded with a grin.

"Ah, so that's what it's about." Azazel nodded as he drank from another saucer.

"There is a Family of Devils in the underworld known as Phenex, one of the thirty four clans remaining of the seventy two Pillars that have survived since the Great War." Sirzechs explained. "The Phenex Family have inherited powers that are equivalent to that of the legendary creature, the fire bird Phoenix. As such, their abilities reflect that of the legendary bird, where they can regenerate from almost any injuries and are practically impossible to defeat." Sirzechs smiled as he saw the glee on Natsu's face.

"What's this got to do with Natsu?" Happy questioned, Raynare wondering the same thing.

"Well you see, my sister Rias is engaged to Riser Phenex." Sirzechs told them. "She's not happy about the arrangement and to be honest neither am I. One should get to choose who they marry not be forced into it and I have tried everything to stop it from going forth, however Mother and Father seem to have their minds set on it." He sighed. "How'd you like to fight a member of the Phenex household during a Rating Game Natsu? If your team wins, the engagement is off, if you lose it goes through no questions asked."

"How? Natsu's not apart of the Gremory Peerage." Raynare said understanding the basics of a Rating Game, only members of ones household were able to participate and since Natsu was under Sirzechs and not Rias's, she didn't understand.

"It's quite simply really." Sirzechs smiled at her. "I'll simply allow Rias to borrow Natsu for the Rating Game, it's not uncommon for Maou's to do this since we don't often get to join rating Game's ourselves unless it's against other Maou's which is a rare occurrence and our servants get edgy. In return I'll have Issei Hyoudou do something for me in the future, a simple trade off if you will. Eight Pawns for one Maou Evil Piece."

"But even so Sirzechs." Azazel started, a drunken hue covering his cheeks from all the Sake he had. "One Maou Evil Piece is worth more then eight measly Pawns."

"Correct." Sirzechs said before smiling. "But only a handful of people know Natsu is my Pawn, they don't know his name and have never seen his face before. He's just a Devil that everyone thinks Rias had made her own." He shrugged. "It'll come up in the future but by then everything will be settled."

"You cheeky little scoundrel!" Azazel laughed. "I'd call that cheating."

"I like to think of it as, bending the rules to my favour." Sirzechs smiled as Grayfia sighed beside him. "So Natsu..." Sirzechs turned to Natsu who was highfiving Happy making the Maou raise an eyebrow wandering what was going on.

"Plan T!?" Natsu grinned at the exceed.

"Aye sir! Plan T!" Happy cheered.

"Plan T?" Grayfia questioned. "What's plan T?" Natsu grinned at her but didn't answer. "Natsu, what is plan T?" She demanded however Natsu just laughed and kept ignoring her as he talked with the others making the silver haired Queen even more irritable, everyone already knew he was in for the Rating Game, Natsu loved to fight and wouldn't turn down an opportunity to do so. Grayfia walked over to Raynare and leaned up against the railing of the staircase where the Fallen Angel had been the majority of the conversation. The two watched Natsu, Azazel and Sirzechs talk for a time before Grayfia turned to Raynare.

"Your hair is a mess." Raynare's eyes widened as she rose her hands up and attempted to fix the few strands of hair that had stuck out. "You meant well, but teaching Natsu is my duty. In all aspects." Raynare blushed at what she was getting at.

"H-How..." She managed to get out.

"I arrived shortly before Azazel did." Grayfia informed her making Raynare blush even more. "I would have stopped it had it gone to far, however Azazel's presence seemed to be of use." Raynare glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Grayfia's eyes locked on the Dragon Slayer before they dashed to hers and Raynare paled slightly at their silver intensity. "Friendship is one thing, courtship is another." Raynare furrowed her eyebrows.

"So you're telling me to keep my relationship with Natsu... strictly to friendship?" Raynare questioned. "I don't understand why you're jealous." Raynare sighed.

"I'm not jealous." Grayfia turned back to the table.

"I get it, you saw him first." Raynare told her with a grin. "But I've gotten further." Raynare's blood ran cold as she felt the air around her drop a few degrees. The other four sitting at the table not even knowing what was going on. Swallowing nervously Raynare wished she had bit back the instinctive retort.

"I've been entrusted with Natsu's well being." Grayfia said coldly not taking her eyes of the occupants of the table. "Lord Lucifer instructed me with his teaching, his friends asked me to take care of him. His friends from Fairy Tail." Raynare's eyes widened slightly, Natsu having told her about the guild he was from. "I won't let him be lead astray."

"You think I'd do that?" Raynare questioned. "After everything you've seen, how Natsu treats me. Do you really think I'd do something like this just to lead Natsu astray?" She questioned softly. "Or is it you don't trust us Fallen Angels." She said her anger beginning to show.

"I suggest you hold your temper." Grayfia warned her making Raynare stiffen slightly. "Natsu blindly trusts everybody, I saw that when he didn't even bother to question Azazel's presence here even when he felt the power flowing from him. I'll do what I have to do to hold my promise to the guild of Fairy Tail."

"By not letting anyone get close to him?" Raynare questioned. "Isn't that a bit selfish?"

"I've allowed you, a Fallen angel, then enemy to get close to him haven't I?"

"But it'd seem it came with restrictions." Grayfia turned to Raynare who had slumped over slightly with a sigh. "He was starting to become a really good kisser..." Raynare missed the slight blush that came to Grayfia's cheeks. "Can't you make an exception, I really like Natsu." Raynare said softly. "I mean really, really like him... I'm not going to stop liking him just because you say so."

"I'm aware of that." Grayfia said as her eyes trailed Natsu from across the room. "Just remember." Raynare turned to face the devil who was looking at her. "I teach him." Raynare's eyes widened as Grayfia headed back to the others and a small smile crossed her face at Grayfia's small allowance of her to show her feelings to Natsu.

"_Wait... does this mean we're sharing or what? I don't want to share Natsu! Devils may be like that but Fallen Angels damn well aren't!"_ She screamed in her mind before she saw movement at the table and saw Sirzechs stand up, Raynare instantly seeing Grayfia's odd place of standing, right behind Natsu.

"Come Natsu, we'll go over the plan with Rias." Sirzechs smiled making Natsu stand and fold his hands behind his head with a grin. "On our way over you can tell me about this plan T of yours." He chuckled as he saw Grayfia puff up her cheek in annoyance at being left out of the loop on Natsu's plan. "Azazel, you're welcome to stay and watch the Rating Game when it happens."

"I think I will, it'll be interesting to see what Natsu's capable off, Raynare will be able to pass me the dates won't you?" He questioned the other Fallen Angel who nodded. "I hear you use fire attacks, the Phenex Clan also uses fire, how will you go about winning Natsu?" Azazel questioned.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve!" Natsu cheered. "Buddy of mine Laxus showed me how to use it." Natsu grinned.

"Really Natsu, you're going to go that far?" Happy questioned with wide eyes. "You know how you get after you use it." He told him.

"If it comes to it, just hope this bird guy's fire tastes good. I haven't had good flames in ages!" Natsu laughed as he and Sirzechs left, not soon after Azazel bid his farewell before leaving Raynare and Grayfia alone. Raynare sighed before scratching the side of her head, at least she had permission to pursue her relationship with Natsu, she was just unclear about what Grayfia wanted now.

She wasn't even sure Grayfia knew what she wanted herself.

**Alright question about he pairing. Alot of you are saying you want Koneko out and Ravel in. I'm not putting in both. So give me your reasons for who you'd like to see, Koneko or Ravel.**

**Cya**


	11. Rating Game Part 1

It had been ten days, ten long boring non Natsu filled days. Raynare thought Grayfia was going to blow a gasket when they found out Natsu had gone straight onto a training camp with the Gremory group after they went to tell Rias the plan of Natsu being in the Rating Game. Even Happy had cried that he wasn't getting to go on a Training Camp, so he had opted to teach Raynare Natsu's usual training regime. So Raynare had been training with Happy just to keep herself occupied and Happy happy, Grayfia had been simply watching them from the balcony as Happy put Raynare through her paces.

When Sirzechs had returned without Natsu, both Grayfia and Raynare suspected something wasn't right since the fire breathing Dragon Slayer wasn't by his side. Sirzechs explained to them that Rias was hesitant before accepting, wanting better odds against Riser. Grayfia asked about 'Plan T' and all Sirzechs did was laugh before wishing them well and he'd more then likely see them during the Rating Games since he and Azazel would come to the house to watch it.

So they had opted for waiting over the past couple of days for Natsu to return, it had been a long wait that was for sure. Happy was confused when Grayfia had stolen Natsu's pillow on the second night telling Raynare since she got his bed she got his pillow. Raynare didn't mind although sleeping alone was different then sleeping next to Natsu, he emitted a warmth blankets just couldn't.

Grayfia sat at the table twirling a spoon in her morning cup of coffee eyes closed as she wandered if it was alright to see how the Gremory groups was going, they would be back soon but still... she wanted to check on Natsu. Sirzechs was probably keeping a watch on the estate anyway, he truly was protective of his younger sister, going so far as to allow her to marry who she wants against their parents wishes. Sighing she propped her head up on her hand continuing to stir her coffee.

She missed the fun pink haired idiot, he truly made things different.

"I'M HOME!" Grayfia's eyes shot wide open as the door slammed shut before her nose picked up the smell of sweat making her eyebrows narrow slightly before she caught the sight of pink hair at the stair case and stood up. "Hey!" Natsu grinned at the silver haired Queen, Grayfia immediately noticing Natsu's lack of hygiene.

"Shower now, you stink." Grayfia ordered making Natsu lift his arm and sniff.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad!" Natsu laughed scratching the back of his head with a wide grin. Grayfia had to hide her blush as she saw the contagious grin once more. "Where's Happy?" Natsu questioned.

"Sleeping I suppose." Grayfia told him as she rose the coffee to her lips, her eyes locked with Natsu's. "How'd it go?"

"Everyone was boring." Natsu told them. "Nobody wanted to fight for real, and they all did their own training or helped Issei and Asia." He mumbled. "So I did my own training in the woods." He grinned. "Akeno sometimes came out and we talked but that's about it..."

"You didn't stay at the estate?" Natsu shook his head. "You camped didn't you?" She questioned.

"Yeah!" Natsu laughed.

"No wonder you stink." She smirked making his eye twitch.

"I jumped in the lake once or twice." Grayfia sighed as she rose a hand up to her forehead shaking her head in amusement before smiling lightly.

"It's good to have you back Natsu, we'll begin your lesson's once more after the Rating Game is over." Grayfia informed him.

"EH!" Natsu cried out in shock. "We've got more lessons! You're a devil" He pointed at Grayfia accusingly.

"I'm aware." Grayfia smirked as Natsu came to realise his own words before laughing lightly. "Also, I'm taking over Raynare's lessons as well." Natsu blushed. "I'm your teacher not her, if you wanted to learn about that sought of thing all you had to do was ask." She informed him, hoping she was acting professionally.

"Well... I... uh..." Grayfia rose an eyebrow as she saw Natsu lost for words, sure he didn't use a wide variety for his vocabulary but this was new for him, she'd never seen him speechless before. "Why?" He managed to get out making Grayfia's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden question.

"Why what?" She asked.

"Why are you taking over Raynare's lessons?" He wondered tilting his head to the side. "Raynare said she wanted more then a friendship that's why she was teaching me..." Grayfia's eyes widened as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Natsu..." Grayfia began. "Sit down for a moment." Grayfia told him making Natsu look back at her to see her cheeks red before nodding and walking over to the table and sitting down as Grayfia did the same. "Do you understand what kind of relationship Raynare wants?" Natsu shook his head not fully understanding the concept. Sighing Grayfia reached out with both fo your hands clasping his own in hers. "Natsu I'm sure you've seen people together, both here and in your world. Where they are closer then anyone, they've come together like a family."

"Like a Guild?"

"No." Grayfia told him. "Two people I would imagine, they're closer, they could have been in your guild, maybe they've started a family of their own?" She questioned.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu grinned. "Alzack and Bisca had a kid."

"Exactly." Grayfia smiled finally getting him to understand. "Remember how close they are, remember how they were around one another." Natsu pondered before smiling happily remembering how happy the two were together with little Asuka. "That's what kind of relationship that we're talking about. A very intimate relationship with kissing among other things."

"Oh..." Natsu said his eyes widening slightly.

"However Natsu, I don't know the social status of your world however Devil social status is a little different to humans." She said making Natus tilt his head to the side making Grayfia smile as she traced her thumb over Natsu's hand, he looked cute all confused. "Within Devil society Devils may see fit to take numerous woman or males, depending on the devil." She explained to him. "What I'm saying is that Raynare... may or may not be the only one who feels that way about you. In the future you could meet others that start to have feelings for you, or you may have already initiated a spark in someone, close to you..." She told him, her cheeks heating up again. "It's up to you weather you decide on taking one or more partners in an intimate way." Grayfia smiled as she remembered a question Natsu once asked. "That is what a Harem is, one taking numerous partners."

"That's what Issei keeps going on about?" Grayfia sighed but nodded. "He said something about a Harem King, what's that?"

"You shouldn't listen to what he has to say Natsu, he's... odd." Grayfia told him making Natsu laugh. "So Natsu, let me ask you this." She said looking into his eyes. "If someone else asked you to be with you, while you were with Raynare, what would you say?" Tightening her grip on Natsu's hand slightly he smiled at her.

"No idea!" He laughed making Grayfia chuckle lightly, she really hadn't expected any other answer. Leaning up on the table she placed her hands on either side of Natsu's own and leaned forward and placed her lips on his cheek. Natsu's eyes widened at the feeling of Grayfia's sudden act of kissing him, when she pulled back she held a beautiful smile on his face making him blush.

"Well Natsu, you should rest. The Rating Game is later on tonight and you need to relax for the day." Grayfia smiled as she walked around the table placing her hands on his shoulders and beginning to massage them. Leaning down she brought her lips to his ear. "You can sleep in my bed, Raynare will just cause distractions so you won't sleep."

"But I'm not tired." Natsu mumbled out as his eyes began to close, his shoulders feeling relaxed underneath Grayfia's massage. Leaning his head back which pushed up against Gray's chest she smiled noticing he had fallen asleep. She traced a hand up his neck before cupping his cheeks with both hands as she tilted his head back, she leant down placing a soft kiss on his lips, her chin bumping against his nose slightly from the upside down kiss.

Stepping back she clicked her fingers and the sleeping Natsu began to levitate out of his chair before laying flat in the air, a magic circle beneath him. Walking alongside the floating Natsu as he began to move, Grayfia opened the door to her own bedroom so that Natsu's body could float through before settling down on her bed. Smiling lightly she closed the door and let out a small sigh before walking back down to where her coffee was.

She was glad Natsu was back.

X-X

"Lord Sirzechs has asked me to be the moderator for this match." Grayfia told Rias who nodded in understanding, expecting as much from her brother who seemed to be very well involved with her very first Rating Game.

"Thank you Grayfia." Rias smiled.

"Uh question!" Issei said raising his hand and waving it to gain her attention before Grayfia turned to him.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"Where's Natsu? He kinda bugged out on us during training, all we heard was explosions from the forest." Issei said noticing the Dragon Slayer's absence at the current moment as Asia sat next to him holding his hand in her own, nervous about the upcoming battle.

"He is talking with Lord Lucifer at the moment, it would seem they've become quite close in the short time they've spent together." Grayfia told them all. "They also seem to have a plan." She said, irritation clear in her voice as she still didn't know what Plan T was.

"A plan?" Rias questioned. "Neither of them spoke about this when we were discussing Natsu joining the Rating Game." Rias told her.

"It seems Lord Lucifer is the only one he told." Grayfia sighed raising a hand to her forehead and rubbing her brow in frustration, it was like Natsu was getting Sirzechs to act childish, if Serafall caught wind of this she'd have a ball and the Underworld would be in chaos. "If you give Natsu orders I'm sure he will follow them through." Grayfia told Rias who nodded. "It's almost time."

"What about Natsu?" Akeno questioned, a magic summoning circle appeared next to Grayfia and everyone watched as Natsu appeared out of it. He was wearing an open-collared, one-sleeved waist coat, which was tucked in and zipped up. The sleeve covered Natsu's entire left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark as well as his entire right arm exposed. Igneel's scarf as always was wrapped around his neck. With a grin he folded his arms behind his head.

"Heya!" He grinned at everyone.

"Natsu, may we ask what this plan of yours is?" Rias questioned showing slight concern, a lot was riding on this Rating Game. "Grayfia mentioned that you and my brother had come to form one."

"Oh, it was me and Happy that made it up!" Natsu grinned. "Good old Plan T."

"You skip the rest of the alphabet?" Koneko questioned.

"What? No, Plan T is our second plan if the first fails." He told her.

"Shouldn't it be Plan B then?" Asia questioned tilting her head to side.

"If you're going straight to Plan T wouldn't that mean your first plan already failed?" Akeno questioned with a smile.

"This time Plan T is our first plan!" Natsu laughed. "Plus it's more fun this way, everyone thinks so. Trust me."

"Care to enlighten us what Plan T involves." Kiba questioned only for Natsu's grin to spread but he remained silent making everyone sigh. There was a knock on the door and Grayfia turned and opened it showing that it was Sona and Tsubaki, both in their school uniforms. Natsu hid slightly behind Kiba thinking that the two were going to try and get him to attend school, Raynare had already told him the horrors of what a Student Council can do, the blonde Knight just chuckling lightly to himself.

"Sorry for interrupting Rias." Sona said as she walked in.

"No, it's fine Sona." Rias smiled at her.

"I'm glad you could make it." Akeno smiled at them.

"Whoa, the Student Council President and Vice President, I didn't expect to see you two here, what gives?" Issei asked wandering what the other Devil faction of Kuoh Academy was doing here.

"There's a live broadcast of the competition so that Family members can watch." Rias explained with a smile. "Sona and Tsubaki are here to help out with that."

"Plus it's Rias's first Rating Game and I wouldn't miss it for anything." Sona told them.

"Well I promise to do everything in my power to make it interesting." Sona's eyes glanced over to Natsu who ducked behind Kiba. "Haha, yeah I don't doubt that Natsu will be impressing all of us with what he's got cooked up." Rias chuckled.

"It's time." Grayfia told everyone. "In a few moments I'll use this magic circle to transport you and the rest of your team to the battle field." Grayfia explained.

"Where exactly is the battlefield?" Issei questioned.

"It's in a neutral alternate space created just for the game, since it's not real we have full authorisation to do some damage. Even burn it to the ground if we want." Akeno smiled as she giggled making Issei sweat drop, Akeno frightened him somewhat. Grayfia turned to Natsu to go to question him if he was ready only to see him with a thinking pose.

"Something the matter Natsu?" Grayfia questioned him.

"This is being broadcast right?" Grayfia nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Oh man! That's so cool! I'll have to show off the flashy stuff then!" He laughed. "I'm going to be on TV! Hope Happy records it!"

"And there's no reason not to destroy anything Natsu. Go all out." Akeno smiled.

"Yeah!" He cheered.

"I'll be in the student council booth calling the game with Grayfia. I will be cheering for you." Sona told her before turning and leaving with Tsubaki. Grayfia extended the magic circle to the entire club room.

"Good Luck." Grayfia's last words were heard as they were all enveloped in the white light of the summoning. When they reappeared it was like they had never left the club room, however Grayfia was no where in sight.

"Did Grayfia screw up?" Natsu questioned. "Haha! She screwed it up!"

"No, we're in the alternate space." Rias explained sitting back atop of her desk.

"_Hello, my name is Grayfia I've been authorised as this match's Referee. For this Rating Game, the battle field is Kuoh Academy grounds. Each team has been given an Area that will suffice as their home base, Lady Rias, yours is the Occult Research Club. Lord Riser yours is the principles office. Pawns will be promoted if they can make it to the home base of the enemy team. Good luck to both teams. Let the game begin."_

"Bye Grayfia!" Natsu waved to nobody in particular.

"Alright! I'm going to make it to their home base and get promoted to something awesome and beat the shit out of Lord Douche Nozzle." Issei grinned as he punched his fist into his palm.

"Promoted?" Natsu questioned making everyone turn to him with wide eyes. "What's getting promoted to an S-class wizard got to do with fighting?" He questioned.

"Natsu, you're a pawn correct?" Kiba questioned making Natsu nod. "Did anyone explain to you about the abilities a pawn posses?" He asked only to get a dead panned stare in return.

"...we're boned." Koneko sighed.

"Well... he could still come in handy." Akeno smiled trying to increase the morale.

"Alright!" Natsu cheered. "Plan T starts now!" He laughed.

"What is Plan T!" Issei shouted at him.

Take em by storm!" He laughed as he sprinted for the window and crashed through it descending to the courtyard below.

"Wait Natsu!" Rias called out for him only to reach the window to see him running across the entrance to the old school building. "That's not a plan!" She called out after him but didn't get a response. "Damn it!" Rias cursed. "Alright, take these." She said opening her hand showing a few glowing orbs in the palm of her hand. "They will help us communicate during the fight." She explained to them.

"Man this is some real grade A secret agent stuff." Issei said placing the glowing orb in his ear. Over the next twenty minutes the Gremory group began to discuss their strategy for the game before the first announcement of the game came through.

"_Three of Lord Risers pawns and one of Lord Risers Rooks, retired."_ Grayfia's voice came back over making everyone's eye's widened in surprise.

"WHAT!"

X-With Natsu-Ten Minutes after Leaving the Club Room-X

Natsu walked into the gym with his arms folded behind his head, thinking back on it he probably should of asked where the principles office was or even what this Riser guy looked like. Eh, he'd find out soon enough. His feet made squeaking sounds against the floor of the gym as he walked before he heard something akin to a motor roaring to life followed by another.

"This guy's new." A voice said from behind him making him look over his shoulder to see four girls standing there, two very young girls with turquoise hair, which they kept tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon, and blue eyes. Both of their outfits consist of gym uniforms,. Both of their chainsaws are coloured blue Natsu figuring that was where the sound of the motors were coming from.

The next was also a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of sandals.

The fourth was a well-endowed young woman with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a navy blue Chinese dress with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The Chinese styled dress is open at the chest area, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wears black arm guards over her forearms.

"Alright!" Natsu laughed punching his fists together. "Which one of you is Riser?"

"What are you an idiot!?" Xuelan shouted at him.

"Yeah an idiot!" The two young twins Nel and Ile laughed. "We're his pawns!" They continued.

"I'm also a Pawn." Mira told him spinning her wooden staff around before placing her hand on her hip with a smirk.

"I'm Lord Risers Rook." Xuelan grinned. "We didn't see you when we visited the first time, who are you?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! Pawn." Natsu grinned.

"A single Pawn to fight us?" Mira questioned with a laugh spinning her staff as she walked forward. "Rias is truly overestimating herself with this tactic." Natsu grinned as Mira dashed forward jumping high over Natsu's head and coming down staff at the ready before Natsu lifted his forearm up and the wooden staff snapping as it hit his arm the broken piece flying across the gym, clattering on the floor. Natsu grinned as he sent a flaming punch directly into her stomach, the resounding thud echoed around the gym as she went sailing across the gym and smashing into the wall which began to crack into a spider web formation.

"Oh man, that was barely a tap, come on get back up!" Natsu encouraged as he watched Mira fall form the crack in the wall and collapse onto the gymnasium floor with a thud. "Or take five, don't worry!" Natsu laughed as he waved it off, Sirzechs having told him to not hold out in the battle that their wounds would be treated as soon as they had retired from the game, before he turned back to the other three. "Who's next?"

"Ile! Nel! Get him!" Xuelan ordered and the twins laughed as they raced forward, chainsaws roaring to life once more as they did so. Natsu tilting his head to the side as they ran towards him.

"We're gunna slice you up!" They both laughed as they swung at Natsu with their chainsaws, both coming in from different directions. Natsu jumped and laid flat in the air, Nel's chainsaw going over the top of him, Ile's chainsaw going below him, Natsu hovering in the gap between the two as they passed by, the roaring chains cutting through the back of his vest and the front of it.

Natsu fell to the ground on his palms and toes before he swung his feet out, the soles of his sandals igniting in flames as he twirled causing an inferno of flames to start spinning around his body like a tornado. The twins jumped back and covered their faces from the immense heat before it suddenly vanished, Natus standing on his feet checking over the cuts in his vest that revealed tone muscles beneath.

"Hey!" Natus shouted. "Happy made this for me! Apologize!" The three stared at him with a dumbstruck look. "I said apologize!" Natsu roared as he dashed forward. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **Jumping into the air he directed his attack straight down, the twins jumped to the side, squealing as they felt the magic power explode from the Dragon Slayer as Natsu's punched the gym floor sending a tremor as it began to crack before crating around Natsu's fist.

"This guy's no pawn!" Nel cried out. "What rank are you really!"

"No I'm a pawn." Natsu said with a grin. "Just, before I was a Pawn, I was a member of Fairy Tail." The roar of the chainsaw was heard and Natsu turned to Ile who was holding the motorized tree cutter before her, the saw chain spinning at it's maximum cutting speed.

"I'll slice and dice until there's nothing left!" Ile shouted as flames erupted from the chainsaw making Natsu eyes widen causing Ile to smirk thinking Natsu had been surprised to see the fire, to which in fact he was just for a different reason. "Everyone of the House of Phenex and their Evil Pieces have control over fire!" Ile shouted as she ran at him chainsaw over her head before swinging it down at Natsu to watch he caught, with his palms of his hands, on the harmless insides of the guide bar, the flaming saw chain still spinning as Ile tried to force it down on Natsu unsuccessfully.

"Thanks for the meal!" Natsu cheered before opening his mouth, the three girls watched in shock as the flames dragged into his mouth as he devoured them until there was nothing left bar the roaring chainsaw. Grinning Natsu pulled the chainsaw from Ile's grip making her stumble backwards before Natsu gripped the chainsawthe way she had, a grin forming on his face as more flames erupted from the spinning chain then what either twin could accomplish.

"Give me my chainsaw back you idiot!" Ile shouted waving her hands up and down before the three girls watched as Natsu tested the weight of the chainsaw out, the flames erupting from it sending waves of flames all over the gym as he sliced the air with it.

"So, chainsaw huh?" Natsu questioned looking over the mechanical device before shrugging and looking back up a grin on his face that made Ile step back nervously. **"****Fire Dragon's ****Spinning ****Chainsaw ****B****lade****!"** Spinning three hundred and sixty degrees over and over again, swiping the chainsaw out wildly a massive burst of flames continued to spin out from the blade of the chainsaw as Natsu continued to spin.

Ile dived for the floor as the heat washed over her causing her to sweat instantly. Nel hadn't been so lucky and was struck by one of the waves of flames making her scream as her body ignited in a inferno. Xuelan jumped into the air and went on her attack. As Natsu stopped spinning Xuelan's feet hit Natsu in the chest sending him flying back across the gymnasium, his body tearing up the polished floor from the impact of her kick.

"Tch, he wasn't even that hard to deal with." Xuelan sighed as she looked over Nel who was sobbing silently, her body burnt in many places, Ile making her way over to her downed twin. "Pathetic, you couldn't even deal with a no good Pa-!" Natsu roared in anger as his fist connected with Xuelan's cheek sending her skidding across the gym floor.

"They tried their best!" Natsu shouted at her as Xuelan pushed herself up and glared heatedly at him making him grin as she got up and readied her fighting stance.

Natsu's fists engulfing in flames that began to swirl. Xuelan's hands and feet also began to ignite making Natsu's grin widen before they both dashed towards one another, both barraging one another with flaming blows. However Xuelan immediately started to notice that fact that her attacks weren't doing anything to him, as if the fire she was fighting with had no effect. Rearing back to punch him square in the face she hesitated, her arm was cocked back ready to strike but Natsu stood there hands in front of his mouth as if he was about to blow something away.

"**FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" **Xuelan's eyes shot wide in fear as she watched as the flames expelled from Natsu before they engulfed her and everything behind her which was everything behind her Ile, Nel, and Mira included, along with one side of the gymnasium. The burning pain of Natsu's attack soon wore off as she hit the ground hard, her clothes torn and battered, barely anything covering her modesty as her eyes looked up to see Natsu folding his arms behind his head, a look she didn't expect to see on his face.

It was disappointment, not joy for having defeated all four of them, not pride in his abilities as a Pawn just disappointment. That was what she saw before everything turned white and her and her comrades were retired from the game.

"_Three of Lord Risers pawns and one of Lord Risers Rooks, retired."_


	12. Rating Game Part 2

"Alright Koneko, I know we don't get along and you all but hate my guts." Issei sighed with closed eyes before they snapped open and he grinned widely. "But lets kick ass... Koneko?" He questioned looking around to see Koneko already walking down the path leading away from the old school building. "Hey Koneko! Wait up!" He cried as he ran after the white haired girl, crying about how nobody liked him apart form Asia and the blonde pretty boy.

With the announcement of Natsu's win over three Pawns and a Rook, it had been a massive shock, with no way of knowing how to promote to an upper class piece it was defiantly a shock to all. No one really knew the extent of Natsu's magic power, sure he had a Maou's Evil Piece within him but when they first met Natsu after he had arrived, they hadn't expected such strength. Rias honestly didn't believe Sirzechs would take someone under him just like that. But apparently her older brother saw something in the Dragon Slayer that nobody else did.

Koneko and Issei were ordered to go find Natsu and aid him in anyway that they could. Kiba would scout out and deal with any threats heading for Old School Building, while Akeno and Asia would stay right by Rias's side until Riser showed himself and they would all regroup and fend the Phenex member off. Akeno was given strict instructions to stay by Rias until Risers own Queen made herself known.

"Natsu seems to be doing well." Akeno smiled turning to Rias who was sitting at the edge of her desk with her arms crossed. "Seemed we truly underestimated that one."

"It would seem so." Rias nodded. "Four members of Risers peerage have been taken out while all of ours are still remaining, we're still out numbered but we still have all our fighting strength. I don't doubt that Natsu isn't even winded from his little tussle with the four he faced."

"I doubt Natsu knows what exhaustion means." Akeno giggled. "I saw him training a few times in the last couple of days, you won't be disappointed in his abilities Rias, not at all."

"You saw?"

"Not the attacks themselves, only the outcome. He's quite the destructive little cutie." Rias cocked an amused eyebrow as she saw the blush begin to cover Akeno's cheeks.

"Something you're not telling me Akeno?" Rias questioned with a small smile. "Did someone, oh I don't know, begin to have a small crush on our fire breathing friend?" Asia's eyes widened as a smile grew across her face as she turned to Akeno with a look of excitement on her face.

"Oh?" Akeno questioned. "I just think he's cute is all."

"You think a lot of things are cute Akeno." Rias smiled knowing. "However you seem to keep your eyes on Natsu whenever he's in the room ever since he first got here, even going so far as to visit him a handful of occasions and persuade him to try and come to school." Rias acknowledged. "It's quite funny actually, I always thought you hated boys."

"Oh, and I guess I could say the same about you. However the way you've been treating Issei these past couple of days is very... controversial to those thoughts of mine, aye Rias?" Rias narrowed her eyes at Akeno slightly at how she had addressed her, Akeno may be her best friend but there were times when things were out of line.

"I mean, you did turn him into a Devil without any real purpose of doing so, he wasn't dying nor was he in trouble apart from the Fallen Angel that had come after him, but other then that. No real reason, you didn't know his Sacred Gear was that of the Red Dragon Emperor so that wasn't it." Akeno said tapping her chin. "Perhaps you thought you needed a new toy?"

"Toy!?" Asia squeaked embarrassed, her face going red.

"I don't think this is the time or place, Akeno." Rias said eyeing Akeno with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Of course President, just following the line of conversation that you started is all." Akeno bowed. "Sorry if I overstepped my boundaries." Rias simply nodded as she turned to Asia who was gripping her skirt with both hands, a blush on her cheeks as she pouted, her cheeks being puffed up with air cutely. Rias thought she looked adorable being so jealous. Plus what did she have to be jealous for, they were living together now.

"_Ah Rias!" _Issei's worried voice came over, the red head rose her hand to her ear and pressed down slightly before speaking.

"What is it Issei, is everything alright?" Rias questioned.

"_Uhh... I have no idea."_ Issei told her. _"You see..."_ Asia gave a concerned look as she gripped her skirt tighter, hoping everything was ok.

"_Natsu's having a free for all with Risers Queen."_ Koneko's voice came back over making the three girls eyes widened in surprise.

"_Three of Lord Risers Pawns, Retired."_ Grayfia's voice staged the announcement.

"_I've dealt with everything on my end here Rias."_ Kiba's voice came over showing it was him who had dealt with the Pawns. _"I think it would be best if Akeno went over and assisted Natsu."_

"It would be my pleasure." Akeno smiled licking her lips before turning to Rias who simply nodded.

"Do your best Akeno. I'm counting on you." Akeno nodded before leaving the club room.

"_I'll head over and join up with Koneko and Issei."_ Kiba's voice came back.

"Good luck everyone." Rias said as she stood up and turned to Asia. "I think it's time we set our own plan into motion Asia." She informed the new devil who nervously nodded and stood up before following Rias out of the club room.

X-X

Explosions rocked the fake school grounds, Natsu was running all over the place, a massive grin covering his face as he dodged explosion after explosion. Issei and Koneko didn't dare jump into the fray, Risers Queen remained in the air and since Natsu hadn't attacked her in the air yet she had come to the realisation that Natsu was unable to fly just yet so she used that to her advantage and bombarded him from above. However she was put off by his grin and how much fun he was having, the way he was laughing and the situation would make anyone look at him as if he was insane.

"What's wrong Lady? That all you got!" Natsu taunted making Koneko and Issei sweat drop, how in the world did he think that antagonising the one known as the Bomb Queen was a good idea!? "Give us something better! This is barely a warm up! Come on let's go!" Natsu grinned up at her.

"How dare you, a mere Pawn look down on me you insolent filth!" Yubelluna shouted down at him.

"I think a struck a nerve." Natsu grinned as he looked over his shoulder at Koneko and Issei with a thumbs up before their eyes widened as a magic circle appeared below Natsu as they heard Yubelluna laugh as the magic circle exploded right beneath Natsu engulfing him in a burning inferno.

"Take your eyes off me for a second and... wait.." She looked up waiting for the announcement of his defeat however there was nothing, she had put a lot of magic power into that attack. He had been distracted, no chance to evade the attack. Yubelluna looked at the raging inferno before her eyes widened along with Koneko's and Issei's. The flames began to be pulled inwards until they saw Natsu standing there wiping his mouth as if he was wiping away crumbs, every single flame extinguished.

"I just keep getting fed, Happy's going to be annoyed he's missing out." Natsu laughed.

"I am."

"It's almost like I can hear his anger." Natsu said looking around.

"Aye."

"Wait..." Natsu turned to his downwards to his side and his eyes shot wide open as he saw Happy standing there, arms folded with an annoyed look on his face. "Happy!"

"Yeah!" Happy grinned up at him, his annoyed expression fading. "You got anything for me Natsu? I was eating my fish with Raynare, Sirzechs and Azazel but now I'm here and my fish didn't come with me." The exceed told him. "How'd I end up here anyway? All I remember was we were watching you kick butt before a bright magic circle and then poof."

"Beats me." Natsu shrugged as he crouched down to the soles of his feet. "But you're my familiar right? Didn't Grayfia say something about summoning one's Familiar?"

"Aye, she did." Happy nodded.

"Well alright then!" Natsu laughed. "I need to fly Happy, so you know what to do!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy extending his white wings and flew around to Natsu's back before he lifted him up, Natsu's feet coming off the ground as he felt the familiar sense of flying, just when he fought Cobra so long ago. "Hey! I just made you this outfit Natsu! Why'd your ruin it!?" Happy shouted seeing his state of dress.

"Hey, there were girls with chainsaws." Natsu protested over his shoulder at the exceed.

"What's a chainsaw?" Happy questioned.

"I don't know, but they were fun!" Natsu laughed. "Wait! Did you even watch my earlier fight!"

"I went to the bathroom for a bit." The exceed shrugged.

"Hey!"

"Sirzechs said he'd record it or whatever, stop getting your panties in a twist Natsu." Happy told him.

"Hey! Stop patronising me!"

"I don't think you're using that word correctly. Grayfia is so going to teach you vocabulary now." Natsu paled slightly. "Better start using words correctly Natsu~" Happy said in a sing song voice.

"A-Aye!" Natsu nodded as Happy lifted them up higher in the air to where they were flying before a gob smacked Yubelluna. "Alright! Round two!" Natsu cheered punching his fists together, small sparks emitting from his knuckles.

"No need for that Sweetie, let me handle this one." Akeno's voice reached his ears making him and Happy turn as one. "Look at you flying with Happy, it almost looks like you have a pair of small angel wings instead of devil ones." Akeno smiled, her black devil wings protruding from her back her shrine maiden outfit dancing lightly in the wind from where she was flying. "If you want, I can give you a few _private _lessons on flying after our game." She winked at him.

"Grayfia said she's doing all my lessons, even the ones from Raynare." Natsu said folding his hands behind his head.

"Raynare was giving you lessons?" Happy questioned. "Since when?"

"Well not any more, Grayfia's taking them over." Natsu told him. "Probably would take over your lessons too Akeno, she's kinda... mean when it comes to teaching." Natsu explained.

"May I ask what Raynare was teaching you?" Akeno questioned and she saw Natsu open his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Stop ignoring me!" Yubelluna shouted waving her wand around. "Just die already!" Magic circles appeared all over the air between and around Akeno along with Natsu before they exploded. Natsu was lifted up high above the exploding flames thanks to Happy and he was surprised to see Akeno having made it up as well.

"I guess we can talk about your lessons later, huh cutie?" Akeno smiled.

"She liiiiikes you." Happy purred from behind Natsu making Akeno giggle as she placed her hand against her cheeks as she smiled at Natsu.

"Not now Happy, we got a fight to fight!" Natus shouted.

"Aye sir!"

"Alright!" Natsu grinned. "Ready Happy?"

"Aye!"

"Right! Dive!" Following Natsu's orders, the exceed dove into the eruptions of the explosions, Natsu's opening his mouth as he sucked in all the flames before gesturing for Happy to fly up which he did, having a slight indication of what Natsu was planning. Punching his fists together once more he grinned before spreading his arms out to the sides, his right hand igniting followed by his left.

"With a flame on the right! With the flame on the left!" Natsu roared as the flames on his arms grew bigger. "When you combine the two together!" Raising his hands high above his head he clapped his hands together, the two fireballs converging in one as Natsu pumped more magical power into it, the fire ball growing in tremendous size. Everyone looked up at the swirling ball of heat in fear.

"Koneko, we should go!" Issei said and the white haired girl nodded before gripping Issei by the arm, and dragged him away, sprinting as fast as she could before Kiba blocked her path and she wrapped her other arm around his stomach making him let out an 'oof' as she jumped into the air and out of the way of Natsu's attack.

"My my, this sure is dangerous." Akeno smiled as she drifted out of the way of the attack which was aimed straight at Yubelluna.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" **Natsu roared as he threw the flaming ball straight at Yubelluna who rose her magic staff up and swiping it across, several magic circles appeared over the raging inferno and exploded but it only added to the flames and causing the attack to grow bigger. Her eyes were wide as she let out a scream, the attack hitting her dead on. The giant fireball kept going until it hit the ground before erupting into a massive explosion shaking the school grounds and causing a massive blast of fire to shoot into the sky.

"I think you over did it Natsu." Happy said looking over the Dragon Slayers shoulder to see the large cloud of smoke and dust below.

"No, she's still in the game." Akeno said hovering flying over to them. "Otherwise we would of heard an announcement."

"Haha... Hahahaha... hahahahahah!" Both Akeno and Natsu flew down to the ground as they heard Yubelluna laughing. The smoke and dust cleared to show Yubelluna in the crater, scorched in several places, her clothes tattered and barely recognisable, the attack having hit her dead on. Raising a burnt arm up to her chest she reached into her cleavage and pulled out a small vile. "You really think... you can win?"

"If that's what I think it is." Akeno said with narrowed eyes. "All it takes is this." Raising both of her hands up a magic circle appearing above her before lightning jolted upwards from her hands and sent straight to the downed Queen making her scream as her body was shocked, her body convulsing violently, the vile falling from her hands and shattering as it hit the ground, the Bomb Queen passed out before she disappeared from the Rating Game.

"_Lord Risers Queen, retired."_ Grayfia's voice announced.

"What was in the vile?" Happy questioned.

"Phoenix tears, it heals the wounds of anyone just by a few simple drops. We would have had to start the fight all over again if she had succeeded in using it." Akeno told them. "That sure was some attack Natsu." Akeno said looking over the destruction that Natsu had caused with a simple attack. "Very handy to have when your fighting a Queen."

"That's nothing." Happy told her. "You should see him when he uses Lightning Flame Dragon Mode."

"Yeah!" Natsu laughed. "I bet I could beat Laxus hands down if I went with that."

"Aye!"

"Wait... you can use lightning as well in your attacks?" Akeno questioned with wide eyes.

"Yeah, but he get's pretty out of it when he uses it sometimes. After awakening his second origin with the help of Ultear, it hasn't bothered him that much but he'll be sick for a day afterwards." Happy shrugged. "Erza always told you not to eat things that weren't your magic Natsu."

"Laxus made me do it, he gave me it to defeat Master Hades remember?"

"Yeah." Happy nodded. "You could of used it against Acnologia if you were in better shape."

"He caught us off guard." Natsu told him. "Otherwise, totally would of creamed him."

"HEY!" A shout came from behind making Akeno look over to the new comers however Natsu and Happy... just continued chatting.

"Natsu, even Master couldn't deal with Acnologia, I doubt you could of." Happy told him.

"Hey! That's a matter of opinion!"

"Erza, Laxus, Gildarts, and everyone on the island threw their best at him and we only got him angry." Natsu thought for a moment.

"I want a rematch."

"Are they ignoring us!?" Another shout came over making Akeno giggle slightly as she saw the large group approaching. It was Ravel Phenex that had called out to them, the annoyed look on her face only made Akeno amused. Natsu really didn't thing about anything other then what he was talking about, and he didn't let things bother him either, he should of atleast been concerned about the next phase of the fight but here he was talking with Happy about something totally unrelated.

"It would appear to be so." Akeno told her.

"Isabela! Take care of him and the fur ball." Natsu instantly recognised the stiffness in Happy's stance before he heard footsteps. Turning with a look of pure annoyance on his face he cocked his fist back and sent it straight into Isabela's face making her fly back from the impact, the force of his punch shattering the mask covering half of her face.

"We were in the middle of a conversation!" Natsu shouted. "Now who insulted Happy!" He roared, fire engulfing his entire form as he raged.

"My my, it would seem you got Natsu angry." Akeno said placing a hand on her cheek, her pinky hovering over her mouth. "I wonder what's going to happen next?" She questioned as she began to suck on her pinkie finger, her excitement growing for what she was about to witness.

"You tell em Natsu!" Happy cried. "Beat em up for calling me names!" Natsu roared as he flew forward making everyone take a fearful step back, the heat from his flames causing them to break out in a sweat.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Whipping both arms forward, the long strands of flames acted like whips and lashed out at the two catgirl twins Ni and Li who jumped out of the way just in time. Launching himself into the air after Ni his feet were engulfed in flames. **"Fire Dragons Claw!"** Having leapt high above the cat like girl he slammed his foot into the back of her neck sending her flying down to the ground, her body cracking the ground from the force of impact.

"_One of Lord Risers Pawns, retired." _Li screamed as she dashed at the Dragon slayer and attacked with everything she had to revenge her fallen twin, Natsu dodging around every attack she threw at him before a fist went over his shoulder, he gripped Li's arm and rose her up making her eyes widened as she was flung up into the air, her arm still in Natsu grip before he slammed her back into the ground.

"**Fire Dragon's Sword horn!"** His body engulfed in fire he slammed his head straight down onto the back of Li's head making her cry out before she disappeared from the game along side her sister.

"_One of Lord Risers Pawns, retired."_ Just as the announcement finished Natsu turned only to be hit square in the face by the recovered Isabela, flying back in the air, Natsu saw Isabela at his side before she slammed both her fists down into his stomach sending him straight into the ground before she straddled his waist and started throwing fist after fist into his face, roaring all the while.

"You're Pawns done for." Ravel said turning to Akeno, during Natsu's engagement with the two Pawns, Risers two knights Karlamine and Siris had gone after Kiba and Issei, Risers two bishops remaining as Koneko joined with Akeno. Ravel or Mihae hadn't moved to attack yet and didn't look like they would. Bishops didn't genreally hold much offensive magic usually being the the support role.

"Should I help Natsu?" Koneko questioned looking over to see Isabela laying into Natsu with all her strength.

"No, I'm sure Natsu can handle it." Akeno informed her.

"I doubt that, your friends just about to be pushed form the game. Isabela's stronger then she looks." Ravel said with a smug look.

"So's Natsu." Happy told the bishop.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** Isabela's screamed filled the air as she was blasted with the fire breath of Natsu at point blank range.

"_One of Lord Risers Rook, retired."_

"N-No way." Ravel said taking a step back as she watched as Natsu picked himself up from the crater Isabela had made as she had punched him into. "Just what kind of Pawn is he?" She questioned. Natsu looked up, his face bruised and bloody from Isabela's punches before he grinned a bloody smile.

"Asia, we need assistance." Koneko said placing a finger over her ear, however there was no response.

"It's a bit late for that." Ravel smirked before raising a hand and pointing, the three members of Rias's group looked up to see Rias along with Asia standing atop of the school building with Riser. "Big Brothers about to finish this game off." Ravel said in a bored tone. "You've done well for Rating Game virgins."

"Yeah, we'll we're not finished yet!" Natsu laughed making Ravel take a step back. "I'm sure Rias can take care of herself, how bout you two go up there and I'll be up in a minute, I just need to get fired up before I take on this Rising guy."

"It's Riser." Koneko told him.

"Yeah that." Natsu grinned at her.

"They're Bishops Natsu but Ravel Phenex is still strong." Akeno told him. "Her flames are the same as Risers, they're deadly no matter what and she won't be easy to take down."

"I'll be fine."

"Well, we'll leave it to you Natsu." Akeno told him making the Dragon Slayer nod as he turned to the two Bishops. Cracking his shoulders Natsu began to stretch readying himself for another fight as Issei and Kiba continued to deal with the two knights.

"Is he really going to be ok?" Issei questioned going back to back with Kiba. "He looks like hell."

"I think he's enjoying himself." Kiba said taking a slight breather. "How you holding up anyway?"

"This sword chick is seriously tough, however training with you and Koneko sure is helping right now." Kiba nodded before he smiled.

"Alright, this is what we're going to do. You with me?" Kiba questioned.

"Like I have a choice pretty boy."

"Why you gotta hate man?" Kiba laughed. "Alright! Just follow my lead." Dashing forward Kiba went blade to blade with Karlamine.

"How is that meant to be followed! I don't have a sword!" Issei shouted before ducking as Siris's blade swung over his head before Issei grinned and reached up and slapped Siris on the hip with a perverted giggle and jumped back. "Don't worry! I got this now! Dress Break!" Clicking his fingers together, Siris screamed as her clothes shredded and fell off her body, dropping her sword she crouched down and covered herself. "Oh man! What a body!" Issei laughed.

"You fucking pervert! Get away from me!" Siris screamed covering her body form view. Issei grinned as he rose his hand up, oping his palm of the gauntlet a small red glowing orb appearing there.

"Dragon Shot!" Issei called out as the red orb turned into a massive blast of pure raw magic power making Siris scream before she was pulled from the game.

"_One of Lord Riser Knights, retired."_

"I did it! I took her down!" Issei cheered jumping up and down on the spot.

"What kind of attack was that?" Natsu questioned tilting his head to the side. "Who makes clothes just disappear like that. There's no point."

"Aye! Remember Lucy faced a Dragon who did the exact same thing." Happy told him.

"I thought she just went flying around naked." Natsu mused.

"Nobody just goes flying around naked Natsu. Well... Lucy is a little bit weird so maybe she does go flying around naked."

"I can't believe we're friends with such a pervert." Natsu sighed.

"Aye." Happy nodded. "Lucy was just weird."

"What a truly atrocious technique! That's perversion at it's finest." Karlamine called out making Issei deflate slightly.

"This is my first time seeing it in person, I really don't know what to say." Kiba sighed before turning to Karlamine with a bow. "I'm sorry my friend Issei is such a pig."

"Hey! Why are you apologising to her! She's the enemy!" Issei shouted. "Why is everyone so mean to me!" He cried.

"Go to Rias Issei, we'll handle things here and come over when we're done." Kiba told him.

"Right!" Issei nodded and ran off towards the school building. Natsu turned with a shrug back to Ravel and Mihae before punching his fists together igniting them.

"Lady Ravel? What should we do." Mihae questioned nervously.

"We stand and fight is what." Ravel told her wings made of fire protruding from her back. "I may be a bishop but I'm also a member of the Phenex Family! Fire is under my control! No matter who it is against! You can not take down a Phoenix we're immortal!" She proclaimed to Natsu.

"Oh man those wings look tasty!" Natsu began to drool.

"What!?" Ravel questioned taking a step back. "Don't look at my wings like that!"

"Can I have some?" Natsu questioned taking a step forward.

"What!? No stay away you freak!" Natsu whined and stamped his foot. "What are you a child!"

"Most of the time." Happy told her.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted at the exceed.

"What's your name Pawn." Ravel said turning to Natsu once more. "Perhaps we can come to a conclusion that doesn't involve us fighting." Natsu tilted his head to the side.

"Natsu Dragneel."

"My name is Ravel Phenex, honoured daughter of the Phenex Family." Ravel curtsied.

"Uh huh." Natsu dead panned.

"Wait... yeah we learnt about the Phenex family in our lessons right Natsu?" Happy questioned.

"Uhh..." Natsu drawled out racking his brain for information. "Sure..." He played it off making Happy sigh as Natsu folded his hands behind his head. "So we going to fight or what?"

"I'd like to settle this in some form of agreement." Ravel told him.

"Agreement?" Happy questioned. "What kind of agreement?"

"Well, it would seem we're at the end of the line no matter how we see it. You have all your pieces left and we have barely any, after Mihae and Karlamine are dealt with it would be just me and my brother."

"So you're Risers sister?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes." Ravel nodded. "There is little chance that you will win even if we are defeated here." Ravel told him. "But our chances also seem slim." An explosion echoed around the school making everyone look up to see Riser pulling himself out of a crater that had formed in the school building, both Akeno and Rias flying in the air readying another attack while Koneko protected Asia. "It would seem my brother is being put through his paces." Ravel sighed.

"Oh man! I wanna fight him!" Natsu whined. "Happy can you deal with these two?"

"Doubtful." Happy replied making Natsu's shoulders sink.

"You let us go and deal with Riser and we'll remain out of the fight." Ravel told him.

"Done!"

"Hang on Natsu." Happy said stepping forward. "You have to give Natsu some flames and he won't come after you." The exceed instructed.

"Ah..." Ravel didn't know what to say.

"Yeah! What Happy said!" Natsu laughed.

"Fine." Ravel said walking forward rising her hands up as fire engulfed her hands Natsu grinned as he walked forward to where he was standing before the shorter girl who blushed slightly as she got a good look at his chest from where the chainsaws had cut through the fabric of his clothing.

"_I'm going to be in so much trouble for this."_ Ravel thought to herself as she offered her hands up to Natsu who opened his mouth wide and devoured the flames before he sighed and grinned as he rose a hand up and patted Ravel on the head making her blush as she looked up at him.

"That was tasty! You've got great flames!" Natsu laughed making Ravel lower her head, not knowing what to say.

"I-I-It's not like I gave them to you because I wanted to... idiot." Ravel mumbled. "Now follow your end of the bargain."

"Alright!" Natsu laughed. "Let's go Happy!"

"Aye Sir!" The two Bishops watched as they ran off before they were enveloped in white being pulled form the game, Ravel had expected as much.

"_Two of Lord Risers Bishops, retired."_ Grayfia's voice called out.

"Well I guess it's just us and everyone else now." Kiba said placing the sword on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Karlamine nodded. "It's been fun."

"One way to put it." Kiba smiled before they dashed towards one another again. Natsu and happy flew up to the top of the building to see Issei jump in front of Rias as a massive burst of fire had been hurtled at her. Rias grabbed the falling Issei before he fell from the building and cradled him in her arms, his front half being burnt severely, his body glowing blue.

"Sorry Rias... I wasn't able too..." As he closed his eyes he vanished from the playing field making Rias cry out Issei's name. As Natsu caught the sight of Rias crying his eyebrows furrowed and he scowled, he didn't want his friends to cry any longer, he had just stopped getting Erza to cry.

"_One of Lady Rias's Pawns, retired."_

"Drop me right here Happy." Natsu told the exceed.

"Aye." Sensing the seriousness in Natsu's voice he let go of the Dragon Slayer twenty feet above Riser, the pink haired teens body exploded with massive amounts of heat making everyone look up as they heard Natsu roar, his fist cocked back making Risers eyes widened before they caught the sight of sparks within the flames.

"**Lightning Flame Dragons Fist!"** Natsu roared slamming his fist into Risers jaw sending him crashing down through the building engulfed in fire before he screamed as his body was hit with the after shock of lightning. Heading straight after Riser into the hole he had made in the building he landed on the inner balcony watching as Riser pulled himself up, sparks radiating around Natsu's body along with the flames swirling around him.

"Who the hell are you!?" Riser shouted.

"**Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu called out and Riser's eyes shot wide open as the massive force of the attack crashed down on him making him roar in pain, form both the flames and the lightning. The explosion from the blast was so intense that the building started to crumble down around them until barely rubble was left of the school building.

Natsu jumped down onto the ground, breathing heavy, the Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar taking a toll on his body. As the dust and smoke cleared Natsu could see Riser once again picking himself up, flames regenerating the parts that Natsu's attack had blown away, Risers entire left arm had been turned into nothing but dust and was being rejuvenated with the flames of the phoenix.

"How dare you do this!" Riser roared. "To think Rias had such a member in her peerage! This is unforgivable!" His entire being burst into flames, his arm fully rejuvenating as the flames only grew hotter and hotter. "You've humiliated me my bride!" Riser shouted out at Rias who was flying in the air above, the area around the two, too hot to come anywhere near. "For this I'll kill every last one of your pieces! Starting with him!" Engulfing his hands in fire he sent fireball after fireball at Natsu who simply grinned and ate every single one that came near.

"I'm getting fired up now!" Natsu laughed. "Although, your sisters flames taste much better." He grinned.

"No! This is impossible!" Riser roared, the flames around him growing hotter and hotter to where even the air was igniting around them. "I'll turn you into nothing but ashes!" As the flames grew in intensity Natsu just continued to eat them, gaining strength from the flames. "WHAT ARE YOU!" Riser roared at him only getting a cheeky grin in return.

"I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard." Natsu told him, slapping his arm where his Fairy Tail mark was before his right hand engulfed in fire and his left in lightning. **"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!"** Natsu swung his arms around, the two elements joining together in a blazing electric inferno of a vortex. Risers screams of pain and terror could be heard all the way to Grayfia's announcement.

"_Rias Gremory is the Victor."_

**Well there's the ever waited for match between Riser and Natsu, hope it's too your liking. As you may have seen, I suck at fight scenes and what not. Hope I didn't disappoint.**


	13. Fian-what-now?

"How long will he be like this?" Grayfia questioned standing at Natsu's bedroom door leaning up against it, speaking to Happy who was sitting at the bottom of Natsu's bed where the unconscious Dragon Slayer was sleeping.

"A few days or so, maybe less. He's been getting better at recovering from using Lighting Flame mode." Happy told her placing a hand on Natsu's blanket covered foot with a smile. "He'll be up in a day or so as his usual self. Since lightning isn't his natural element it takes a lot out of him when he uses it, the longer and more of it he uses the more the effects cost." Happy explained to her.

"It was truly amazing seeing what Natsu is capable of." Raynare said from behind Grayfia leaning up against the wall. "If he used that against us Fallen Angels I doubt we would have stood a chance against him, he's truly amazing."

"It's lucky the match ended when it did." Grayfia spoke. "Another attack and I doubt the magic barrier would of held out and the school itself would have been damaged, the barrier hadn't been designed for such high intensity attacks. But if the result is this..." She gestured to Natsu's unconscious form.

"It's fine." Happy smiled. "Natsu once ate pure lacrima that was infused with all the elements, he was out for two weeks after he kicked Jellal's butt... however Natsu entered Dragon Force then..." He remembered Erza retelling the story. "I've never seen Natsu use Dragon Force, I wonder what Dragon Force with Lightning Flame Mode would do..." He pondered.

"Let's not find out." Grayfia told him. "If his lightning attacks did what they did and this Dragon Force you spoke of is even stronger then that, then I don't doubt the two together would be even more destructive." Grayfia sighed, crushing her own curiosity about what would happen if Natsu would use Dragon Force with Lightning Flame mode.

"Eh, I don't know how to get Natsu to use Dragon force anyway, Sting, Rogue and Laxus could do it and I think that Cobra guy did it too but they were all second and third generation Dragon Slayers where Natsu's a first generation. The more kick ass Dragon Slayer." Happy grinned.

"Well when Lord Lucifer told Natsu not to hold back, he didn't expect that. I don't doubt he's even more pleased with Natsu as his Pawn now. He's living up to his expectations and more." Grayfia smiled as she looked up to Natsu's sleeping face.

"There is one thing I'd like to speak with you about Grayfia." Raynare said with an annoyed sigh. "That devil Akeno, what she said during the Rating Game, I don't like how she spoke with a purpose, innuendo if you would." She basically growled out.

"Oh?" Grayfia questioned, her lips tugging up into a light smirk. "And whys that?"

"Us Fallen Angel's aren't like you devils! We don't share!" Raynare snapped at her.

"You're going to have to." Grayfia told her. "It's not your choice in the matter, it's his." Happy gained a confused look as he titled his head at the two.

"One was more then enough." Raynare sighed before turning on her heel and leaving the two. Grayfia tilted her head towards Happy and smiled making the Exceed smile back at her.

"Let me know when he wakes up. I'll bring you some food later."

"Aye."

X-X

Natsu's eyes opened slowly and he groaned and went to stretch his arms above his head however found them constricted to his sides, opening his eyes and looking around his eyes instantly locked on to what he first saw, large, very naked breasts. Looking up he caught the sight of black hair before the girls familiar scent reached him making him sigh slightly. He should have been use to waking up to Raynare now but it was still a surprise. Nuzzling into her breasts slightly he closed his eyes again and managed to get an arm out of Raynare's grip that was wrapped around him and wrap it around her waist so he was more comfortable.

"Good Morning sleepy head." Raynare greeted as she pushed her face down into Natsu's pink locks. "You've been out since the Rating Game you know."

"And how long ago was that?" Natsu questioned, his voice sending vibrations through Raynare's breast.

"The day before yesterday." Raynare told him with a pleasant sigh. "You were impressive fighting Natsu, you were holding back on me." Natsu's chuckling made her bite her lip as he moved his face slightly, her nipple tracing along the side of his cheek stiffening slightly as it did so. Sliding down the mattress Raynare gazed in Natsu's sleepy face and smiled as she leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, his eyes widening at the sudden act. "You need to stop acting like it's your first kiss Natsu, because it's going to be happening a lot more."

"Yeah?" He questioned and she nodded before leaning in and kissing him more deeply, Natsu's mouth opening as he kissed her back, her tongue sliding in to meet his. She rose her hand up and caressed his cheek, Natsu's arm tightening around her waist before Raynare's eyes shot wide open as she ended up on her back Natsu taking over at this point had been highly unexpected but not unwelcome. Gripping the back of Natsu's shirt with both hands as Natsu only deepened the kiss, she didn't know if it was willingly or unconscious lust taking over. Either way she was enjoying it!

Raising her left leg up she coiled it around the back fo Natsu's waist before pulling him forward and down onto her further, skipping the lessons Grayfia was going to teach him. Wanting to out do the silver haired Queen in this one instant, to have Natsu in all the ways she wanted. If Raynare was going to share she'd be damned if she wasn't going to get first taste! Rocking her hips experimentally her eyes shot wide open as she felt the bulge beneath Natsu's pants brush up against her own core.

Natsu pulled back from the kiss with hazy eyes as he stared down into Raynare's widened ones, shock evident in her face. Following the trail from his eyes down his form she gulped as she she the large bulge in his pants. She knew a female's anatomy and how female's could give birth to babies but right now, as a virgin edging on her first time, she didn't think she could take something like that.

"I was to be told as soon as he awakened." The familiar voice of Grayfia said from behind Natsu making the pink haired Dragon Slayer go to look over his shoulder however before he could Raynare gripped him by the head and pulled him down into her breasts.

"I was just coming to tell you." Raynare smiled at Grayfia. "We were just getting caught up is all, we did spend ten days apart, twelve if you want to be picky." She continued holding the flailing Natsu about to her naked bosom.

Grayfia's clear annoyed expression caused a slight nervousness to rise up within Raynare only making her grip Natsu tighter. Jealousy was a scary thing, even more so between females who have the abilities such as Grayfia. Raynare didn't have the strength to fend Grayfia off or try and take control of the situation she was in. The only one who could actually change this situation around in her favour was starting to lose consciousness in her assets.

"Would you let him go, he's about to pass out again." Grayfia sighed and Raynare immediately let Natsu go before he placed his hands on both her breasts and pushed up with a big gasp of her, his hands tightening around her breasts making the Fallen Angel moan underneath him. "Let her go Natsu, breakfast is on the table." Grayfia said causing a grin to form on Natsu's face as he let his hands fall from Raynare's breasts.

"Noooo~" Raynare moaned as Natsu's hands left her breasts. "That felt good." She pouted at him.

"Sorry, breakfasts ready." Natsu told her with a smile.

"You could eat me." She smiled sitting up and running a hand down her slender stomach to where it rested just over her stomach above her quivering thighs that held a warmth and wetness between them. All she got in response was Natsu tilting his head to the side in confusion. "If you weren't this cute I'd leave, you know that right?" Raynare told him.

"Ah come on Raynare! We're bestest friends!" Natsu laughed making Raynare shake her head in amusement before he leapt out of bed.

"I'd like to think we're more then that." Raynare said bringing her knees up to her chest seeing Natsu' stop at the doorway. Tilting her head slightly to she side wandering what he was doing she watched as Natsu turned back with a small barely noticeable smile, something she hadn't seen on his face before, not even during a fight. Her eyes widened as he turned and walked back to her, kneeling on the edge of the bed before leaning over and kissing her on the forehead, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Lesson one: read the mood." Natsu told her before leaving the room leaving Raynare with a blush along with a giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"He liiiiikes you."

"Happy how long have you been awake?" Raynare questioned looking up at Happy who was looking down at her from over the top of his small hammock.

"Meow?"

"Not a chance."

X-X

"You want what?" Grayfia stared wide eyed at the pink haired Dragon Slayer in shock who like always was grinning that loveable grin. "You want to meet Riser in person? The person who you just nearly beat to death and you want to meet him?" She questioned, rephrasing his statement.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"Why on Earth would you want that?" Natsu simply shrugged as he folded his arms behind his head.

"I guess I wanna see if he's doing alright." Natsu told her folding his arms behind his head. "The fights over now, no grudges right?"

"You just won a Rating Game that would make him a very powerful Devil, even if I did set up a meeting between you, who's to say he would even want to?" Grayfia questioned. "This is not a good idea Natsu, people are already asking who you are." She informed him.

"Is Natsu famous now?" Happy questioned.

"He's known as the Ultimate Pawn currently in the underworld, the Rating Game having been broadcast all over the Underworld." Grayfia told him. "The Unbeatable Pawn to some." Grayfia folded her arms before sighing. "A monster to Riser, he's suffering severe mental trauma after your fight Natsu. The house of Phenex is an immortal house, us as devils live for long periods of time, centuries, members of Phenex are immortal not age wise but life wise. Not completely immortal but it takes a lot to kill a Phenex house member. However their minds are not, you see Riser now he'll only get worse."

"Wow Natsu, you're mean." Happy said.

"It's not my fault." Natsu pouted. "I didn't mean to scare him, I was just having so much fun and Sirzechs said I didn't have to hold back..." He continued.

"Just because you were given free reign doesn't mean you shouldn't have self restraint Natsu." Grayfia sighed. "I'll stay in contact with one of the Phenex family, see when it would be alright for you to see him. For now, not a chance. Understood?"

"Yes." Natsu nodded.

"Good."

"What about his sister?" Natsu questioned with a grin.

"Ravel Phenex? What could you possibly what with her?" Grayfia questioned before Happy let out a laugh. "What?" She questioned looking down at the exceed who seemed to know what Natsu wanted.

"Was their fire that good Natsu?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah! It was great!" Natsu laughed. "Ravels was much better then Risers, but still I wanted to see if he was alright. I kind of wailed on him a bit towards the end there." Natsu smiled.

"A bit?"

"Alright a lot! You happy!?" Natsu shouted.

"Aye I am!" Happy laughed making Natsu laugh along side his oldest friend.

"So let me get this straight." Grayfia sighed. "You want to meet a member of the Phenex clan, just to eat their fire?" Grayfia questioned.

"Yeah!"

"You're lucky you got what you did Natsu, a member of the Phenex family holds their flames sacred, I'm surprised Ravel did what she did." Grayfia mused raising a hand to her chin rubbing it in thought. "Usually on very, very rare occasions a member of the Phenex family will offer there flames in trust. Which then leads too..." Grayfia's eyes widened in shock.

"Natsu's trustworthy!" Happy laughed.

"If it means getting more flames like hers! Defiantly! She can trust me all she wants!" Natsu laughed.

"You're an idiot." Grayfia sighed. "But I trust you, however no matter the situation your idiocy will shine through."

"Is... is that an insult?" Natsu questioned Happy who nodded up at him. "Hey!"

"We'll you're the idiot who ate her flames." Grayfia huffed folding her arms over her breasts, clearly annoyed having realised the situation Natsu had gotten himself into. During the match it hadn't occurred to her when she had been watching, but now after she had time to assess the situation it was becoming all clear.

"What's Natsu eating flames got to do with anything?" Happy questioned making Grayfia sigh.

"It's not the eating part that is important, the important parts are is that she offered them up to you, and you accepted." Grayfia explained to them.

"Well who's going to turn down a free meal!?" Natsu laughed making Grayfia sigh and raise a hand before she flicked Natsu in the forehead making him whine slightly holding a hand over the red mark now forming on his forehead.

"Natsu, accepting the flames of Phenex means utmost trust, Ravel knew this but still did it. You, to the Phenex family are now Ravels fiance."

"Fian-what-now?" Natsu questioned.

"Fiance Natsu." Grayfia sighed. "This is going to be a problem, especially tonight." Grayfia realised, Ravel would be expected to visit her fiance and knowing the Phenex clan they would, after seeing Natsu's strength, push to have Ravel marry as soon as possible so that they could attempt to bare children.

"Why, what's tonight?" Happy asked.

"A celebration from Lord Lucifer on behalf of Rias's victory over Riser." Grayfia informed. "No doubt Lord Lucifer will reveal who's Pawn you really are tonight, only gaining you more attention from the other Devils along with the Phenex family. Ravel will be in for a shock herself."

"A party!?" Natus and Happy exclaimed together getting Grayfia to nod, however she was slightly annoyed that he hadn't bothered to listen to anything after they had learnt that it was a party.

"Yes, and I expect the both of you to be on your best behaviour, understood." Grayfia told them sternly.

"Aye sir!" They both cheered before leaving Grayfia to her thoughts, Happy wanting to show Natsu something or rather. Grayfia sighed as she placed her head in her hands, she had wanted to talk with Natsu, now it only seemed to be gaining more complicated with every passing day that she left it.

"So that's why Azazel was laughing so much when Natsu at that girls flames." Raynare mumbled from where she was leaning up against a wall in the hallway before she walked over and slumped down across from Grayfia who looked up to face her. "Even Lord Lucifer seemed amused at the sight." She sighed.

"I would imagine so." Grayfia told her. "Lord Lucifer always seems to enjoy his pieces personal lives." She sighed along side her.

"I'm guessing I'm not on the invitation list?" Raynare questioned, already knowing the answer.

"No." Grayfia told her straight out. "But with what Lord Lucifer is planing with Azazel, I don't doubt you'll be joining Natsu along with myself in future gatherings in the underworld." Raynare rose an eyebrow wandering what Grayfia was getting at however the Queen didn't dwell on the subject. "For tonight, just stay and look after the house. If you'd like I'll make sure Ravel doesn't do anything inappropriate at the party." Grayfia informed her. _"However I doubt she will, she's still young and innocent."_

"I'm sure you'll be looking out for that anyway." Raynare smirked before Grayfia narrowed her eyes making Raynare simply nod.

"Very well then." Grayfia said standing up from the table.

"There's actually something I want to ask you about Grayfia." Raynare said stopping Grayfia from leaving the table. "I don't really know how to approach this subject but I guess straight forward would be my best bet." She sighed before looking into Grayfia's eyes. "Can an evil piece turn a Fallen Angel into a Devil?" Grayfia's eyes widened in shock at Raynare's question as she sat back down.

"I know Natsu doesn't care that I'm a Fallen Angel, he doesn't care that Devils and Fallen Angels have been at odds for God knows how long. But other Devils would, they would care if Natsu showed affection to me, I don't want Natsu to be ridiculed because of me. So if it's possible, I want to become a Devil, apart of Natsu's peerage, probably just a measly Pawn, I don't have any special traits or anything but at least I could be beside Natsu always." Grayfia stared wide eyed at Raynare, of all the things she had thought Raynare was going to ask her about, this was not among them. Taking a deep breath she composed herself.

"For Natsu to do that he would have to be regarded as a High Class Devil, since evil pieces are only permitted to those of high ranking, so Sirzechs would have to put him through several promotions for that." Grayfia explained, not even using Lord Lucifer in this instance. "It's not unheard of and you becoming a Devil wouldn't be impossible." She told Raynare making the Fallen Angel smile softly.

"But in saying so, the promotion to High Class Devil may never happen, it can't be done just because Natsu does a few good deeds in the underworld. Natsu has the strength for it sure, he's probably stronger then those just under Maou, he may even be as strong as I am, it's uncertain and I don't know his limits yet. But strength isn't what makes a High Class Devil. They have to be able to handle all aspects of a Devil." Grayfia informed her.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Raynare sighed. "But I just had to ask." Grayfia nodded. "Thanks, maybe one day."

"Perhaps." Grayfia smiled. "Sirzechs may even let me be his Queen, he is a romantic after all." Grayfia smiled softly making Raynare smile back.

X-X

"Uh... what the hell kind of party is this?" Natsu questioned wearing the same outfit he had when he joined the Rating Game, Happy having fixed it up. Grayfia said it looked good enough for evening wear so he wore it. Here he was standing next to Grayfia who was in her usual outfit, Happy resting on his head in the confines of his pink locks with the same expression of disdain on his face.

This was not what they were use to in a party, where was the massive brawl! Where was Mira laughing happily walking through giving beers to people who were laughing heartedly! Where was the joy! None of this looked to be a party, instead it looked like some kind of boring gathering of fancy people.

"I'm going home, this sucks." Natsu said turning, happy letting out an 'aye' atop of his head but before he could get anywhere Grayfia had gripped the back of his collar holding him in place. "Ah! Happy get her!" Natsu cried flailing about in her grip.

"Grayfia's scary Natsu." Happy told him. "Guess we're staying."

"That's right, now Natsu." Grayfia cleared her throat making Natsu turn to look at her however his eyes stopped on the one standing before Grayfia. Ravel Phenex stood there, a small tinge of pink on her cheeks. Ravels outfit consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accenting and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress. In her hand was a dark purple folding fan.

"Lady Ravel would like for you to escort her to the party this evening Natsu." Grayfia told him. "You remember me teaching you about proper etiquette correct? This is the time to show me how much you've learned." Natsu chuckled sheepishly as he stepped forward, Ravel gripping the sides of her dress and curtseying slightly.

"It's nice to see you again Natsu." Ravel told him. "I hope my brother didn't cause you to much trouble."

"None at all." Natsu smiled, Ravels face heating up more at the warm smile on Natsu's face. "Is he doing alright?"

"He'll manage." Raising her hand up Grayfia gave Natsu a nod, hesitant or not it was a nod to go ahead to which he did, following Grayfia's earlier lesson's he accepted her hand and they walked into the hall together Ravel having wrapped her arm around Natsu's. Grayfia had to shake her head as Happy didn't take his eyes off of Ravel. She knew Raynare would put something into the exceeds head.

"_Keep an eye on the female closest to Natsu at all times!"_

"_Aye Sir!"_


	14. The Party

"They seem to be getting along chumfully." Issei said where he was standing, seeing Natsu and Ravel talking with each other, as soon as Natsu had entered the party it had been widely known, whispers from the other devils had brought their attention to him. Apparently Natsu was famous now, the Pawn that defeated a Phoneix.

"Chumfully isn't a word." Koneko said from his side making Issei pout, he knew Koneko wasn't happy to be here with him but Akeno was Kiba's date, Rias had other things to attend to at her brothers side and Asia had pulled a sicky not wanting to mess up in front of so many, in her words, scary devils, so here he was as Koneko's date. She was less then thrilled about it. They had been questioned endlessly about the new Pawn in Rias's peerage, however they had been instructed by Sirzechs Lucifer himself not to say a word about the Dragon Slayer.

"Ah! The one who risked everything to save his King!" A laugh from a random Devil brought Issei out of his thoughts so he could talk with the unknown Devil, his selfless act of saving Rias during the Rating Game had also made him known as the Princess of Destruction's very own personal Hero.

Rias had been moved by it, if it hadn't been a Rating Game and he hadn't been pulled out of the game when he had and received proper treatment he wouldn't of survived, rias had even opted to move in with him to make sure he was recovering properly. He was only standing now thanks to Asia's twilight healing, which after the game she used until he was conscious.

"Seems you're getting popular." Koneko said as the Devil who was speaking with Issei left making the Pawn sigh and run a hand through his hair.

"Is a normal life as a Devil too much to ask?" He questioned only to get a quiet stare from Koneko. "Stupid question." He sighed before looking up to see Ravel and Natsu laughing at something. "Two days ago she was the enemy, how can he just change his tune like that?"

"You're asking that about someone who befriended the Fallen Angel who stabbed him with a spear of Light and tried to kill him." Akeno said from beside him making him look towards her to see Kiba was with her. "Natsu's an interesting person, I don't think he has a hateful bone in his body."

"You'd be wrong." Grayfia spoke up walking behind them. "Please, if you come this way, Lord Lucifer is about to announce you to everyone." Koneko, Kiba and Issei nodded before they headed towards where they were suppose to go, however Akeno stayed behind.

"How much do you know about Natsu?" Akeno questioned.

"I don't think now is the time to discuss Natsu's history, nor the person to discuss it with." Grayfia told her. "Please, everyone is waiting." Akeno bowed slightly before following after the other three devils of Rias's peerage. Grayfia sighed as she looked over to Natsu, Happy had told her more then he should have, how he had held hatred for only one person in the entire time Happy had been with Natsu, all over one of his friends crying, someone by the name of Jellal.

Ravel lead Natsu to the stage where the other members were gathering before getting him to go up to where he stood a few feet from Rias where Sirzechs had instructed him to stand, the other members standing on the far side of Rias in a row.

"Greetings everyone, it's an honour to have you all here." Sirzechs greeted everyone from the stage, clapping erupted from the crowd. "This is in celebration of my younger sister, winning her first Rating Game, and a lot more." He smiled as he turned to Rias who smiled softly. "A Rating Game that decided her future, on both parties declaration. Should Rias win, her betrothal to Riser Phenex would end, and nothing more would be said about it. Had she lost, the opposite."

"Natsu, I'm bored." Happy whispered only to get Natsu to chuckle softly. "Can you at least throw a chair at somebody?"

"Maybe when we leave, otherwise Grayfia's going to get pissed." Natsu told him quietly making the exceed grin.

"I'm sure all of you are aware of the Pawn who secured Rias's victory within the game. Without him, it'd be hard to say how Rias would of fared, no disrespect to her, or her peerage of course." Sirzechs said bowing slightly to his sister who nodded. "However, I feel I should confess something. The Pawn in Rias's game was not her own." Rias went wide eyed slightly, when Sirzechs had told her that he was going to reveal that Natsu was his own Pawn, she didn't think he'd do it like this.

"Rias had used all eight of her pieces on one Pawn, Issei Hyoudou." He said raising a hand to the awkward teen scratching the back of his head nervously. "You may be asking yourself how it was possible then, that this Pawn was allowed into the game. By no means was the game rigged in Rias's favour, more so her pieces were. Natsu Dragneel is my very own Pawn." He smiled as gasps emitted form the crowd. He gazed over the shocked faces and his eyes locked onto one girl who's mouth had dropped, eyes were wide in shock, folded fan having fallen out of her hand, one Ravel Phenex.

"When I offered Rias my Pawn for the use of her own she agreed, however there was something that we hadn't expected. The Evil Pieces are not the same as Maou Pieces. We all know that. It took the titles of three Pawns, one Knight and one Rook to allow Rias to use Natsu in her Rating game and right now I give them all back to her as she will return Natsu back to me." Raising his hand up he showed them two pieces, a knight and a rook.

"Having used the eight Pawn pieces already, I simply came to a compromise of Mr Hyoudou doing several tasks for me in the future. They are still in place. This was all passed by Devil officials not connected to either Riser Phenex or Rias Gremory." He explained. "Since we Maou's don't often get to indulged ourselves in the Rating Game we're allowed to offer our pieces like this. Once again I thank you for coming tonight and have a wonderful evening." Sirzechs smiled with a slight bow before turning and handing Rias the two pieces in his hand.

"Brother... I don't know what to say." Rias told him, shock still on her features as she accepted the two pieces back.

"It was best I tell them now, otherwise things may have turned out for the worst had people become suspicious and you may had been still forced to wed Riser on suspicion of cheating." Sirzechs informed her. "This way, the slate is clean and everything is dealt with. Not to worry, I'll deal with Mother and Father... well Mother anyway, Father would see it as I would, simply harmless fun. Mother on the other hand..."

"Still frightens you Brother?" Rias questioned.

"Very much so." Sirzechs chuckled making Rias laugh. "Now Natsu, how about you introduce me to your fiance, I bet she's dying to know all about you now." Sirzechs chuckled.

"Oh yeah, sure." Natsu grinned.

"Wait... what fiance?" Issei questioned. "You're getting married!?" Eyes of Rias and her peerage were all wide in shock as they stared at Natsu.

"Uh..." Natsu scratched the back of his head as Happy did the same, sitting up wandering what Issei was talking about.

"Natsu indeed does have a fiance, since the Rating Game in fact." Sirzechs smiled. "Ravel Phenex." Clasping an arm around Natsu's shoulders Sirzechs led Natsu off into the crowd where he was the topic of the conversation.

"So... who knew Natsu was such a smooth talker?" Kiba questioned light heartedly.

"This is new." Koneko said, surprise faint on her features.

"It would seem Lady Grayfia knew all this time and didn't say anything." Akeno said looking over the crowd to where she spotted Grayfia, the silver haired Queen's eyes locked on Sirzechs and Natsu as they made their way through the crowd. However one thing stood out to Akeno was that Grayfia wasn't exactly happy. Sure she didn't look happy most of the time, but now as she stood her posture showed something else.

"I'm not sure Natsu understands the situation he is in." Rias said with a slight chuckle. "I think Brothers having fun at Natsu's expense and is playing match maker. He has always been the romantic type." She said as she watched as a flustering Ravel talked with her brother as Happy and Natsu snuck away from Sirzechs side and headed over to a table that had food on it that had been brought out.

X-X

"I believe you're meant to be entertaining your fiance right about now." Grayfia said walking up beside Natsu with a silver plate to which she began to fill with food, Natsu standing there a plate already filled with food, a chicken wing hanging out the side of his mouth. Happy still sitting on his head eating a fish, he had complained it wasn't raw but was hungry all the same so he had continued to eat it.

"What is a fiance anyway? Some fancy word for snack?" Natsu questioned removing the wing from his mouth. "Cause her flames are very tasty." He grinned.

"I don't think so Natsu, Issei said something about a wedding and didn't Lisanna use to say when we were kids that she was your fiance?" The exceed questioned.

"Yeah, Lisanna spoke a lot about that stuff and Lisanna's not a snack, or if she was she hid it from me." Natsu pouted.

"Aye."

"I probably should of explained it to you before the party." Grayfia sighed placing her plate down on the table. "Natsu, it's still not one hundred percent that this is the way Ravel sees you that way but from the looks of it..." She trailed off looking over to Ravel before shaking her head and turning back to Natsu. "Ravel is a young girl and maybe she did offer her flames to you. But that doesn't mean that you're engaged."

"Like to be married?" Happy questioned making Natsu choke on the food he had just swallowed. Natsu obviously knowing what that term meant.

"Yes Happy, to be married." Natsu stared at her with wide eyes.

"How can eating someone's fire be enough to get married!?" Natsu asked loudly before Grayfia covered his mouth.

"Quiet Natsu, better not to cause a scene." Natsu nodded and Grayfia lowered her hand from his mouth. "Remember Natsu, I told you that the Phenex family treasure their flames to the up most, you having accepted willingly given flames means that Ravel and you have a bond right now, the extent of that bond at the moment is unknown however if it is an engagement. Well... either you're going to have to call it off or go through with it." Grayfia informed her. "I have no doubt that..."

"Ah, Grayfia, good timing." Sirzechs smiled as he approached them, Ravel by his side who blushed at Natsu who grinned. "Right, so Ravel here has something she'd like to say." Sirzechs said before gesturing for Ravel to continue.

"I... uh... I know what I did... may seem a little out of the blue." She said nervously, her hands twitching infront of her. "But Natsu, I don't think that it was a bad choice." She said looking into the Dragon Slayer's dark curious eyes.

"Raynare might say differently." Happy said softly from atop of Natsu's head.

"So Natsu, if you'd like to hold the engagement until we get to know each other better, I'm ok with that. I mean, I don't want to end up like Riser and try to force someone to marry me. Mother and Father will be understanding about this and will respect my wishes." Ravel told him confidently. "All I ask is a chance." She blushed slightly.

"Sure!" Natsu grinned making Grayfia sigh before she let a small smile grace her face, Natsu was one of a kind.

"Then it's settled. Ravel will be moving in with you." Sirzechs smiled.

"What?" Grayfia asked wide eyed, this wasn't something she had expected. "Lord Lucifer, with all due respect, with the current situation..." She said making Sirzechs smile.

"I'm sure Ravel will be understanding of Raynare's... current political station." Sirzechs smiled. "After all, it seems Ravel will have to fight for Natsu's heart and not just Raynare." Grayfia's cheeks heated up slightly making Sirzechs smile widen. "Or is it that you and Raynare have already come to a decision?"

"It's Natsu's decision." Grayfia simply told him making the Maou laugh heartedly.

"It would seem you're entering the war zone now Ravel, good luck. Oh and try to get Natsu to attend classes."

"Never!" Natsu cried making Sirzechs laugh and place a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Do what you wish Natsu, by no means will I try to force you. But please bare in mind that learning about this world can be beneficial to you, school is a place where you gain friendship's form bonds. Rias doesn't need to go to school but she does because she wishes too." Sirzechs told him.

"I'll think about it." Natsu told him with a pout making the red headed man nod with a smile.

"Well, it was nice to see you all. A pleasure to meet you Ravel and Natsu, do say hello to Raynare for me."

"Will do." Natsu nodded as Sirzechs turned away, Ravel tugged on Natsu's sleeve gaining his attention he looked down towards her.

"Who is Raynare?" Ravel questioned.

"Oh, a friend of mine, she's a Fallen Angel." Grayfia instantly face palmed, all the while hiding the smile that was covering her face, Natsu's idiocy would never cease to amaze her.

X-X

Raynare switched channels with a bored look on her face, this must have been the fiftieth time that she had flicked through all of them. Head propped up on her hand elbow on the couch, her eyes half open. She wore a low cut tank top that revealed her stomach and a pair of loose shorts, with a bowl of popcorn resting on her lap. Beginning the endless search to find something to watch once more the room glowed in the light of the summoning circle that appeared behind the couch. Sitting up she watched as three figures emerged from the summoning circle, she was instantly on guard as she glared heatedly at Ravel.

"Raynare, this is Ravel Phenex." Grayfia introduced walking over to the table. "She'll be living with us for the time being." Raynare looked from Grayfia to Ravel who seemed slightly worried then to Natsu who was grinning hand's folded behind his head, Happy sleeping atop of his pink locks.

"Right." Raynare sighed. "I'm not giving up my bed."

"Your bed?" Grayfia questioned with an amused expression. "There will be no need. Until the renovations are done Ravel will be sharing my bed with me." Raynare nodded before standing up, placing the bowl of popcorn down onto the table she walked towards Natsu and grinned as her eyes shot to Ravels before she grabbed the back of Natsu's head and forced him into a kiss which he returned however Happy fell from Natsu's head with a thud.

"Ow!" Happy whined from the floor as he looked up to see Raynare and Natsu looking down at him. "Oh, we're home. I'm going to bed." He said picking himself up rubbing his head as he walked off down the hall. Raynare traced a finger down Natsu's jaw and smiled.

"Me too, coming?" She questioned.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded. "Night!" He waved as Raynare began to drag him down the hall. Ravel turned to Grayfia with wide eyes making the Queen sigh.

"She really should have been more discrete about this, I'll talk to her in the morning about it." Grayfia told her. "For now, you need to know that Raynare has a temper, if she thinks you're weak she'll use it against you. Show her that you're strong and she'll back down, to an extent." Grayfia informed her. "Understand?"

"Yes." Ravel nodded. "Um, Miss Grayfia."

"Yes?"

"Do... do you like Natsu too?" Ravel questioned timidly.

"I do." Grayfia nodded making Ravel deflate slightly. "However, Natsu isn't some kind of pervert that would look at numerous girls with lustful eyes. The display you just saw was initiated by Raynare, Natsu's still learning, things he should have been aware of, he isn't. There is a lot to teach him. You being a High Class Devil, I expect your help in this."

"Of course." Ravel nodded. "Um... about..."

"I will be teaching Natsu about... less important priorities." Grayfia said a blush extending over her cheeks. "If Raynare doesn't get there first." She huffed before she saw Ravel pushing her index fingers together nervously. "As his future wife I should allow you some aspects in this, you would also need to learn the basics. Kissing for one." Ravel gulped nervously. "Raynare is not comfortable with the Devil status of sharing, as a Fallen Angel she doesn't understand the need of multiple parties capable of giving birth. You on the other hand are well aware, your brother Riser a direct indication of this."

"I thought it was sick." Ravel told her honestly.

"That's because of the way Riser treated the woman in his... harem." Grayfia told her, clearing her throat. "Natsu doesn't see it like that, he doesn't care about restrictions I doubt he's even worried about the engagement at all, he sees Raynare as a close friend. I've spoken to him about multiple choices of woman before and he said he didn't know how he would react to the situation." Grayfia walked forward and placed a hand on the young girls shoulder and smiled down at her. "Be yourself and gain Natsu's friendship, in no time you will become an important person to him and he won't be bothered by the way you act around him, even if you seek intimate comfort from him."

"Really?" Ravel questioned with wide eyes, a small smile growing on her face as Grayfia nodded.

"Just remember." Grayfia told her. "Don't get ahead of yourself, there were others here first." Ravel nodded nervously before Grayfia walked towards the hall. "Bedroom at the end of the hall will be ours until the renovations are finished, Raynare has taken Natsu's bed for her own and I doubt she will be letting that up any time soon." She told her. "I'm told, with or without Natsu you will still be attending school, is that correct?"

"Yes." Ravel nodded.

"Then you should get some sleep." She told her to which she nodded and followed Grayfia down the hall.

X-X

Ravel tapped lightly on the door not wanting to enter unless she was told to, having grown up with in the culture of high society she didn't want to act all demanding around the people she was now living with, especially since one of them was a Fallen Angel, sworn enemy of Devils. Tapping again the door whipped open and Ravel blushed as she came face to boob with a very naked Raynare who glared down at her.

"What?" Raynare questioned.

"I... I was told to let you know breakfast was ready." Ravel told her making Raynare sigh as she leant down placing a hand on Ravels shoulder.

"Look... kid." Ravel frowned slightly. "It's cute and all but let's get one thing straig-!" A hand gripped onto her wrist.

"Lay your hands upon her again and I'll cut it off." Grayfia told her. "She is here under Lord Lucifers protection. Even from you." Raynare pulled her hand away from Ravels shoulder as Grayfia gave her a cold look. "Is that understood?"

"Perfectly." Raynare told her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed."

"Get Natsu up." Grayfia told her.

"I'm up!" A groan came behind Raynare making the naked beauty look over her shoulder to see Natsu sit up eyes lidded. "Why is everyone in my doorway?" He questioned rubbing the back of his hand against his eye.

"Aye and why is Raynare naked?" Happy questioned sitting up in his hammock. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Indeed it is." Grayfia told him. "Ravel was nice enough to make you breakfast, I suggest you get up while it's still warm." Natsu and Happy were standing next to the naked Raynare and looking as if they hadn't just woken up. Grayfia and Ravel stepped to the side and the two dashed down the hallway.

"Man Happy look at this spread!" Natsu's shout came from the hallway. "Let's dig in!"

"Aye Sir!"

"I suggest you get dressed." Grayfia spoke to Raynare who stared back at her, Ravel making her way down the hall and out of sight of the two woman.

"Is everything going to be like this now?" Raynare questioned walking into the room she shared with Natsu. "The kid gets everything first? Everything I've worked to accomplish with Natsu doesn't account for anything any more, it was all just pointless now that the brat's here?" Raynare snapped pulling her underwear up her legs. "Just because, what she's a Devil? She's one of you!?" Grayfia stood watching as Raynare get dressed. "I get it, you still don't even trust me do you?"

"Did I say that?" Grayfia questioned.

"You don't have too." Raynare told her pulling a shirt over her head as she turned to look at Grayfia. "I actually thought we were something akin to friends, or something along those lines." Raynare told her. "Looks like I was wrong." Grayfia opened her mouth to speak however Raynare spoke up first. "Natsu's the only thing in my life that's important to me! I thought you'd understand that!"

"Sit down and shut up." Raynare took a step back in fear as Grayfia walked into the room closing the door behind her. "Now." Raynare instantly sat down on the bed staring wide eyed up at her. Grayfia's eyes were cold before she sighed and rose a hand to her forehead as she began to pace the room. "I stopped you from harming Ravel for one reason. You do anything and I'd be forced to kill you." Raynare swallowed nervously.

"It's quite simple really Raynare, you accept what's happening, you accept that Ravel is going to be here, or you leave. It's as simple as that." Raynare stared up at Grayfia with wide eyes. "To be honest I'd rather you stay. If you left, who knows what Natsu would do, he'd probably go to the ends of the earth just to find you. That's how much Natsu cares about his friends." Raynare looked down at her feet. "And I like having you around." Raynare's eyes shot up to Grayfia who was looking out the window. "You weren't wrong, I consider you someone I trust, even if you are a Fallen Angel." She said glancing back at Raynare. "Frankly, you being a Fallen Angel doesn't bother me."

"Why?" Raynare questioned.

"Because Natsu doesn't care." Grayfia told her. "I can see it Raynare, you more then care about Natsu, you love him." Raynare blushed as she looked away from Grayfia.

"It's hard to come to terms with it when someone else says it before you do yourself." Raynare sighed. "I'll leave the girl alone."

"I spoke to her last night, I doubt she'll try and take your place by Natsu's side. She's a Devil, as a Devil she knows the importance behind as you like to say 'sharing'." Raynare's eyebrow twitched. "Yesterday, before we left for the party you said that you would become a Devil for Natsu's sake. If those feelings are deep inside of you still, then being a Devil, you would understand why we do this. It's rare for Devils to be with child, rarer then Fallen Angels, it's why we created the Evil Pieces so we could gather our forces if another war broke out."

"I... I think I understand." Raynare told her.

"I'm glad." Grayfia told her. "Ravel isn't a bad person, get to know her, she may surprise you." Grayfia said leaving the room letting Raynare dwell in her thoughts.

X-X

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Raynare said standing next to Natsu who was hunched over, hands on his knees breathing deeply, he had just made it through traffic and hadn't thrown up once. "I really don't think this is a good idea." She repeated as she stood in front of Kuoh Academy next to Natsu, both dressed in the academy's school uniform.

"Ravels already here right?" Natsu questioned as he straightened up.

"Yes, she came earlier." Raynare nodded. "You up for this?"

"No not really." Natsu told her.

"We can turn around and go home." Raynare suggested. "Get in front of the TV and snuggle." She said nudging him in the side with a smirk. "Or we can save it for later on tonight, I'll treat you to some fun after your first day of tortu-I mean school." Natsu sweat dropped as Raynare smiled sweetly at him.

"Grayfia said Rias and Sona knew that you are coming?" Natsu asked. "Along with the other Devils and that they won't attack you."

"Apparently Lord Lucifer put in a good word for me." Raynare told him with a shrug. "I highly suspect Azazel put him up to it, but that's just my paranoia kicking in." She continued with a sigh. "I highly suspect we'll be seeing him again soon enough."

"Haha! I like that guy!" Natsu grinned.

"Probably because you two are a lot alike, along with Happy you'd make the perfect three stooges." She smiled at him.

"I hope Happy won't get bored without me, he wanted to come but Grayfia said it'd be hard to explain a talking blue cat." Natsu mused.

"I'm sure he'll find something to occupy his time." Raynare told him. "Now come on, let's go and get this over with I'm sure it won't be that bad." She smiled, just hoping Natsu would fry some idiot for no reason at all, that'd make her day better.

X-X

"Azazel!" Happy laughed standing on the kitchen table in front of Grayfia as Azazel walked in off the balcony from where he had just arrived with a small smile covering his face.

"Happy, glad to see you. Where's you fire breathing friend, I'm here to congratulate him on his victory in the Rating Game." Azazel smiled at him.

"He went to school with Raynare." Grayfia told him.

"Oh? Finally taking a step in the direction hmm? Must be boring without him around?" Azazel mused.

"Aye." Happy nodded.

"Happy, you're a cat yes?" The Fallen Angel questioned.

"Aye sir! I am a cat."

"Would you happen to have a liking of fish?"

"I love fish!" Happy declared.

"I know a perfect little spot down near the docks where I go fishing, would you like to join me?" Azazel asked.

"Aye sir!" Happy laughed. "Just let me get my bag!" Azazel nodded as Happy raced off down the hall, Azazel turning back to Grayfia with a smile.

"You don't think a Student Teacher Relationship would cause too much of a problem in human society do you?" He smirked making Grayfia's eyes widen slightly as Happy came back out of the room.

"By Grayfia! Don't wait up! If Natsu gets back before we do, tell him where we are!"

"Will do." Grayfia nodded as the two walked for the balcony door.

"Stay out of trouble now." Azazel smiled before both disappeared off the balcony. Grayfia standing up and taking a breath before a slight smirk tugged at her lips.

"_Sorry Raynare, you won't be the only one seducing Natsu at school."_


	15. After School

Raynare sat at her desk disguised as one Yuuma Amano once again, to her right was a groaning Natsu his head leaning back, his mouth open, swirls in his eyes as steam floated from his ears. It was like his brain had taken a massive overload and he couldn't take it. She didn't even think that the Dragon Slayer recognised when Grayfia walked in as their very own teacher. Raynare had given the silver haired Queen an amused smirk from where she sat next to Natsu in the back of the classroom before she had begun her lesson.

Issei, the boy she had pretended to date, had the most laughable look on his face when she entered his classroom standing next to a groaning Natsu, two steps into the class and he had already insulted her. She didn't have to say anything since Natsu instantly came back with a retort which only got the two into an insult war along with the two other perverts that Issei had once introduced her two, honestly she couldn't even remember their names. Everyone in the class already saw her as the innocent girl who was attacked by one of the three resident perverts of the class and she played on it hiding behind Natsu as the innocent one.

Asia to Raynare's surprise had been nice and tried to talk with her, however class had started before the former nun could reach her. Grayfia didn't turn up until after lunch in fourth period, Raynare and Natsu had eaten underneath a tree, Ravel having come over and ate with them, getting to know the both of them a lot more, this had surprised Raynare a lot since she had actually wanted to get to know Raynare as well. Lunch had been the only time that Natsu had been normal, during classes he was mostly gripping his head trying to understand what the hell was going on, or he was sleeping.

Here she sat now, head propped up on her hand as she looked at Natsu, smiling happily as she did so. Class had ended a few minutes ago and everyone was seemingly making their way to either their clubs or heading home for the day. A hand slammed down on her desk and she barely reacted as she glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Issei glaring down at her. With a smirk that didn't suit Yuuma's face she leaned back in her chair and kicked her legs up onto the desk.

"Oh, if it isn't my 'Ex'." She grinned at him.

"The hell are you doing here Raynare!?" Issei glared at her.

"Going to school, what else?" She questioned noticing the tension in the boys shoulders. "You look tense Issei, did me breaking your itty bitty heart really put that much strain on you?" She teased.

"Shut up!" Issei growled at her.

"Oh? Where was all this bravado when we were on our little date? I would of totally given you some if you had just showed a bit more that day or any for that matter. I mean truly, it was the most pathetic thing I've ever done. I think I fell asleep at one point." She added almost cutely.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Issei shouted at her. "What you want to ruin my life some more!? How about try to kill me! You already made it clear that was your first intention!" Issei shouted making Raynare laugh, holding her stomach, her chair almost tipping back.

"Really? You think I'm here because of you?" Raynare questioned lowering her feet from the table and standing up, placing her hands on either side of the desk she leant forward. "You're really that full of yourself aren't you?" She laughed. "You still hold the thoughts of a pathetic human. It's a wonder what Rias sees in you."

"Nothing that concerns you." Both of their heads shot to the door to see Rias standing there, her arms folded a not to pleasant look on her face. "Issei, you were suppose to come straight to the club room." Issei took a few steps away from Raynare and sighed.

"Sorry Pres." Issei told her. "I'll head straight over there now." Rias nodded and stepped to the side as she turned back to Raynare, Issei walking past the red head and walking down the hall.

"Leave Issei alone." Rias said her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Just like I told your little pet, I didn't come here for him." Raynare said. "I'm here because Natsu's here, no other reason. Stop thinking you're the centre of everything. Quite frankly it's disturbing, your little boyfriends got this hero complex going on from what I can tell." Rias narrowed her eyes and stepped forward however Natsu's yawn stopped her as he stretched his arms out and looked around with a semi dazed look.

"What'd I miss?" Natsu questioned scratching at his chest. "Can we go home now?" He asked. "This was a bad idea." He mumbled.

"I'd have to agree." Rias said making Raynare scowl before turning back to Natsu with a smile.

"Yeah, it's time to go home." A small knock erupted from the door making the three look to see Ravel poking her head in, a small smile on her face as she saw Natsu.

"Hey!" Natsu grinned at her.

"Um, Natsu, would you like to walk home with me?" Ravel questioned timidly before she saw Natsu's grin widened.

"Sure!" He laughed.

"I'll help." Raynare smirked standing up.

"Help?" Ravel questioned.

"As soon as Natsu sees a car he's a wreck." Raynare explained.

"Am not." Natsu pouted making Raynare cock an eyebrow. "Ok fine maybe I am." He told her folding his arms making Raynare laugh. Rias watched as Natsu and Raynare headed for the door, Raynare giving her a little smirk as she passed him by before the three headed for the exit of the school leaving Rias to think over why her brother had allowed Raynare to attend the school should she so choose too.

X-X

Walking out of the school grounds Ravel was smiling happily as she walked beside Natsu, what Grayfia had told her was true, Natsu didn't care about her status as a class of higher Devils, didn't treat her differently then the way he treated Grayfia or Raynare. She liked the way she felt when she was around Natsu.

"What's got you so chipper?" Raynare questioned looking over at her from the other side of the pink haired Dragon Slayer, making Ravel blush and look away.

"I-It's n-nothing." She stuttered out. "Don't assume you know when I'm chipper and not." Ravel huffed making Raynare raise an amused eyebrow.

"Then how about jealous?" She questioned as she gripped Natsu's arm and leaned in, the Dragon Slayer turning to her with a confused look before she pecked him on the lips. Ravel was gripping her skirt as she puffed up her cheeks before she saw Raynare smirk at over from over Natsu's shoulder. "Can I assume so now?" Ravel huffed and turned away making Raynare chuckle before pecking Natsu on the lips again. "Fun day Natsu?"

"No! It was horrible! I never want to go back!" He cried. "Lunch was fun though." He smiled making Ravel laugh with a wide smile at the Dragon Slayer's sudden change in attitude making the pink haired teen grin at her.

"Um... Natsu." Ravel started pushing her index fingers together, Natsu tilting his head to the side in curiosity. "Um, you eat fire yeah?" She questioned.

"Yeah!" Natsu laughed. "Igneel taught me Dragon Slayer magic, so I can eat any type of fire, dragon fire included." He grinned making her blush more and turn away.

"Well, if you want to... um... you can..."

"Whoa, hold on a second their Missy." Raynare said stopping the three of them. "Last time you offered him your flames it was an engagement ring." She told her. "What strings are attached to this bout of flames?" She questioned.

"N-None." Ravel told her honestly. "If... if Natsu likes my flames... he can have them whenever he wants too, no... no strings attached." She said shyly looking up at Natsu who smiled at her before he placed his hand atop her head.

"Thanks Ravel." He smiled at her.

"Natsu, I seriously can't believe how dense you actually are." Raynare mumbled making the Dragon Slayer turn to her with a questioning look.

"You say something?" He questioned.

"No, nothing." Raynare told him. "Let's get home before we pass any transportation shall we?"

"A-Aye." Natsu nodded looking around hoping no cars were coming his way. Raynare sighed as Ravel and Natsu walked ahead of her, raising a hand to her mouth she bit her thumbnail as she wracked her brain on what to do, Grayfia told her that it wasn't uncommon for Devils to take several partners, she understood that but she didn't want to share Natsu, it wasn't in her personality to share, she was greedy by nature she had figured that a long time ago.

But Grayfia had made it quite clear, if she couldn't share the door was open and she could leave at any time, she didn't want to leave Natsu's side, ever. With a sigh she let a smile grace her face as she walked up and grabbed Natsu's hand and walked beside him with a smile, Natsu's own hand wrapping around hers as they walked.

As they entered the house and removed their shoes the three headed up stairs only to see Happy, his stomach bloated as he laid on the table passed out, fish bones surrounding his small frame. Natsu was instantly upon the small exceed shaking him awake, roaring in frustration.

"Oh... hey Natsu." Happy burped. "I went fishing today." He mumbled holding his bloated stomach.

"While I was being tortured! Happy you better have left some fish for me!" Natsu roared.

"Aye... in the fridge." Happy waved over to the kitchen before collapsing back down on the table with a thud as Natus had let him go. Opening the fridge door all Ravel and Raynare could see was indeed fish. Nothing else was in the fridge apart form fish.

"Well done Happy!" Natus laughed before pulling out a large fish and igniting it before shoving it in his mouth with a satisfied grin on his face. "You girls hungry?"

"We'll wait for dinner." Raynare said Ravel nodding beside her.

"Suit yourself." Natsu grinned.

"How was your first day Natsu?" Grayfia questioned rubbing her shoulder as she walked up the stairs in a casual outfit, black business skirt with a white blouse and a button up jacket, she looked very professional. Natsu would of seen it earlier however he hadn't even noticed Grayfia had been at school which Grayfia was not pleased about, she had dressed up as a teacher, even went so far as to put on a stylish pair of glasses and Natsu didn't even know about it.

"It was hell! I'm never going back!" Natsu cried.

"He enjoyed lunch." Ravel added with a smile, the only time of the day Natsu had enjoyed and she had been apart of it.

"Of course he did." Grayfia mumbled. "Nobodies forcing you to go Natsu." Grayfia told him. "The choice is yours, you seemed to be discontent of learning in a class room today."

"You saw?" Natsu asked.

"Of course she did." Raynare smirked. "She was your sexy, seducing teacher. I think half the guys bust a nut the moment they saw her." Grayfia sighed and rubbed her forehead in irritation at Raynare's choice of words.

"Huh?" Natsu tilted his head but only got an annoyed groan in return from Grayfia and Raynare, Ravel simply looking as confused as Natsu was. "Anyway, I'm going for a shower!" He laughed and headed down the hallway. "Call me when dinners ready!"

"Don't spend all the time between now and dinner in the shower Natsu!" Grayfia called out after him getting a yell of affirmative from the Dragon Slayer before a sly look began to cross Grayfia's face gaining Raynare's attention. "Ravel, would you be able to do something for me?" Grayfia asked the young Phenex.

"Of course Miss Grayfia, anything." Ravel smiled turning to her.

"Grayfia is just fine Ravel, I'm tired after my day at school and could use a rest, would you be able to take care of dinner for me?" Raynare's eyes narrowed slightly at the older Devil.

"Of course." Ravel smiled happy to have the opportunity to have Natsu try her cooking. Walking past Raynare she simply spoke a single term that made Raynare freeze.

"Direct approach seems best with Natsu." Turning she watched Grayfia walk down the hall and watched as she headed for the bathroom, not her own room.

X-X

Natsu stood under the boiling hot water, not even bothering to attempt to put cold water into the mix as the droplets fell down his toned body, steam filling the bathroom. Natsu didn't hear the bathroom door open, all he felt was a small draft making him look into the steam filled bathroom, a figure standing amongst the steam.

"Do you even use cold water?" Grayfia's voice reached him making him grin.

"Nope, don't need to!" He laughed. "What are you doing in here?" He questioned, slightly confused.

"Put some cold water on." A thud echoed throughout the bathroom, signalling Grayfia's skirt had hit the ground. "I'll wash your back." Another thud revealed that she had dropped her jacket and shirt. A loud click echoed throughout the bathroom told Natsu she had locked the door. Reaching for the taps he turned the cold water on before he turned to see Grayfia holding the bathroom door open with a seductive smile on her face, revealing her in all her naked glory.

"Move over Natsu." She purred taking a step into the shower, closing the glass door behind her, her bare breasts pushing into Natsu's bare chest, water running over her body made her close her eyes, her mouth opening slightly as she smiled looking up into Natsu's face.

Reaching up for the shower head she turned it so it rushed over the both of them before she gripped the back of Natsu's head and pulled him towards her, locking her lips with his. Natsu reacted immediately, all the 'lesson's' he got from Raynare made him well and ready for his first kiss with Grayfia.

Grabbing her by the hips, he turned and pushed her up against the wall making her moan wrapping one arm around the Dragon Slayers neck while her other hand reached around his back and pawed at it. As Natsu pushed up against her Grayfia's eyes shot wide open as she felt something else of Natsu's push up against her and gasped into the kiss as it pushed up against her stomach.

"Natsu." Grayfia moaned slightly as the Dragon Slayer pulled back only to see the look in Grayfia's silver eyes. The arm wrapped around his neck drawled down his chest making her smile as Natsu's hand that was on her waist rubbed her side slightly making her lean into his touch slightly. "You've only kissed Raynare haven't you?" She questioned, hand idly drawing circles on his chest.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded making Grayfia smile as she leaned in and nuzzled the side of his neck leaving a small trail of kisses in her wake.

"Well, let me give you your next lesson." She said pulling back from his neck and smiled at him. Reaching down she pulled a hand from her hip and rose it up to her breast before kneading it with her own hand. "Do this when you're being intimate with someone Natsu." She told him almost breathlessly of feeling Natsu's warm hand against her skin, his hand starting to make their own ministrations making her gasp as she gripped him by the waist and pulled him closer once more. "Be close, touch as much as you can, feel you passion between you and me." Grayfia sighed as she rose her leg up and Natsu's waist, his erection slipping between her thighs making her groan as it pushed up against her.

"Yo-You're other hand." Grayfia groaned, biting her lip as her nipple was slightly pinched between his fingers. Offering his other hand Grayfia grabbed it and immediately dragged it down between them, guiding it down her stomach over the small patch of neatly trimmed silver hair to her quivering lower lips. Looking into Natsu's eyes she smiled. "Gently find my opening Natsu." She gasped as Natsu's hands moved down, bumping into her clit made her buck against him however between the shower wall and Natsu's strong stance she didn't move very far.

"We... we'll get to that later." She groaned gripping his wrist, her other hand gripping his back tightly as his fingers slid through her folds making her moan as two fingers pushed into her, arching her back at the unfamiliar intrusion she moaned. "It feels good Natsu, you make me feel so good." She couldn't help but chuckle at the grin he had on his face. "Now, move those fingers, in and out ok?" She questioned.

"Sure." Natsu told her and pushed his fingers in until they were at the hilt making her eyes widen, her grip on Natsu's back and wrist tightening as she hunched forward, the hot water spraying over her hair as her body accepted Natsu's fingers. She found herself whining as he began to pull his fingers all the way to her entrance before whimpering and wishing he'd pushed them back to which he did making her moan into his chest. Reaching down between them, past Natsu's hand and between her quivering thighs she took hold of Natsu making his eyes widen however her seductive smile didn't leave her face, not for an instant.

"Just keep going Natsu... I'll make you feel good too." She moaned as Natsu's fingers pushed deep into her again. Pulling Natsu's cock up between them she began to stroke slowly, almost to the same pace that Natsu's fingers would slid in and out of her. They continued like this for a time before Grayfia begged Natsu to go faster, her own stroking fastening along with Natsu's pace to the extent that both of there hands were a blur between them, sweat mixing in with the hot water as there foreheads pushed up against one another, both moaning and bucking into one another's hands.

"Grayfia!" Natsu grunted out, his natural instincts begging to take over to thrust against Grayfia, remove his fingers and replace it with what was meant to enter her, but this was a lesson Grayfia was teaching him, something she wanted him to learn so he held off, bucking into Grayfia's hands as she moaned at the intrusion of his fingers continuing to thrust into her. In her hand was Natsu's throbbing shaft bucking into her hand just as much as she was stroking it.

She was on the edge, probably about to go over but she wanted Natsu to cum with her, there was no way she'd have the strength to keep going after this build up so locking her lips with Natsu's and holding him tight against her she released her hand and grabbed his shoulder making him whine and buck forward only for his fingers to slip out fo her and for his cock to push against the entrance of her pussy, there was an instant, both of their eyes were wide before Grayfia wrapped her arms around the back of Natsu's neck, jumped slightly and wrapped her legs around his hips and Natsu thrust up into her for the very first time.

Their orgasms ripped through them the instant Natsu had pushed all the way to the hilt inside of Grayfia, cum flooding her insides as Natsu groaned into the kiss. Grafyia's body convulsed in Natsu's arms as he held her against the shower wall, she'd never experienced anything like this before, her body was in pure pleasure as she felt Natsu's cum flood her insides, she could even feel it leaking out of her. Pulling back she smiled at Natsu who smiled back at her. She leaned forward and pecked Natsu on the lips before lowering her mouth to his ear.

"Lovers do this kind of thing all the time Natsu." She moaned, squeezing Natsu's still hard cock with her inner muscles making them both groan slightly. "Me, Raynare and eventually Ravel will want this from you." She sighed leaning against his and closing her eyes as the water ran down over them. "Possibly even more." She told him, her eyes getting heavy. "Do it with the people who love you, and the one's you love." She said as she closed her eyes. "Because there are those, me included, who love you Natsu." She whispered as she fell asleep in Natsu's arms, The Dragon Slayer smiling as he hugged her close.


	16. Chapter 16

Grayfia's eyes fluttered open and she let out a small yawn as she sat up in bed before realising that this wasn't where she had fallen asleep, last she remembered she had fallen asleep within Natsu's embrace in the shower not to long after their combined climax's, not in her own bed where she currently was. Her hair was slightly damp and there was a towel wrapped uncomfortably tight around her, raising her hand up to where the towel was tucked in on itself, she pulled it out and breathed a sigh of relief as it dropped from her form and onto the mattress below, from what it appeared to be Natsu had dried her off before moving her to her bed.

Smiling light she turned her body to the side and went to stand up only for her legs to feel like jelly and she had to sit back down with wide eyes as she ran a hand over her legs. As she tried to stand again she stood on shaky legs stabling herself on the bed with a hand, her legs wobbly still, she couldn't believe how unstable she was after that orgasm.

Making sure she was able to walk in a straight line she grabbed a set of clothes and dressed before walking out into the hall only to hear laughter, surprisingly it was coming from Raynare and Ravel not the always cheerful Natsu. As she walked down the hallway she saw Ravel and Raynare sitting at the table talking with one another, she glanced over to see Natsu asleep on the couch making her raise an eyebrow.

"Something wrong with Natsu, it's not like him to be out this early is it?" She questioned glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Ah, not sure." Ravel said turning to face her. "He came out of the shower, ate and then just collapsed on the couch, maybe today really took it out of him." Ravel suggested turning to the pink haired teen who was snoring lightly.

"Maybe the shower did." Raynare mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, there are left overs in the fridge for you Grayfia." Ravel smiled at her, reminding Grayfia that she asked the younger Devil to make dinner.

"Thank you Ravel." Grayfia nodded as she walked over to the fridge. "You two seem to be getting along a lot better."

"Just doing like you said." Raynare said sitting back with a smile. "Turns out Ravels not that much of a brat that I thought she'd be." Ravel puffed up her cheeks cutely as she pouted at Raynare making the Fallen Angel laugh heartedly.

"I had a word with Rias before I came home today." Raynare sighed as she rubbed her forehead reading herself for the argument that was about to unfold. "Don't worry I'm not blaming you for it. Issei didn't have the right to question why you were there." Grayfia explained making Raynare raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well it's not like you to defend me." Raynare told her.

"I know more then you think, I wasn't that far from the class this afternoon when Issei confronted you, sure you provoked him unnecessarily but he started it. Just make sure it doesn't go further then provoking, alright?" Grayfia questioned.

"Sure." Raynare smiled. "I uh, don't think it's going to be a problem anyway." Raynare said making Grayfia turn to her with a questioning look. "I doubt Natsu want's to go back."

"I figured as much, he'll stay on the school roster encase he changes his mind at all." Grayfia said walking over to the table with the plate of food she had pulled from the fridge and began to eat. "Can't say he didn't try."

"He's kinda looks cute and defenceless when he's sleeping." Ravel said as she turned to Natsu who had a stupid grin on his face as his head hung off the back of the couch before his mouth opened and a massive burst of flames spewed forth making Ravels eyes widened slightly, Raynare cocked an eyebrow with a slight smirk as Grayfia sighed, at least they had removed the smoke alarms, they'd be blaring right now if they hadn't.

"You were saying?" Raynare questioned.

"He's like a dragon." Ravel muttered as she continued to stare at Natsu with wide eyes, sure she had seen him use flames in the Rating Game but to see him breath fire like that, as if it was second nature to him, that was what was shocking her. He even seemed to have more control over fire then some members of the Phenex Family. There was a loud knock on the door and Natsu shot up on the couch looking around with a tired expression.

"It was just the door Natsu." Grayfia said before heading down stairs, opening the front door she was surprised to see Rias there along with Akeno. "Rias, what are you doing here?"

"There is something you need to know Grayfia, something important." Rias told her, a look of seriousness on the red head's face. "Can we come in?"

"As long as our guest won't disturb your saying of what needs to be said." Grayfia told her, reminding her of Raynare's presence.

"We'll play nice." Akeno told her before looking Grayfia over slightly. "You seem to be different, something happen Grayfia?" Grayfia stepped to the side ignoring Akeno's little questioned before closing the door behind them and heading up only to sweat drop as Happy was irritating Natsu about god knows what.

"Oh Miss Rias." Ravel said with wide eyes as she stood up and bowed.

"It's fine Ravel, you can just call me Rias." The red head smiled at the Phenex girl who nodded and sat back down at the table, Raynare giving the two a suspicious glare as she sat opposite Ravel. Akeno completely ignoring the Fallen Angel as she walked over and sat on the couch and started chatting with Happy and Natsu while Rias rubbed her forehead.

"What's so important that you had to come over here in person Rias?" Grayfia questioned.

"It's about the Holy Sword Excalibur, they're here in this town. Right now." Grayfia's eyes shot wide open in shock. "Two members of the Church approached us, both wielding a version of the Holy Sword. However they weren't what I was talking about, several of the other swords have fallen into the hands of the Fallen Angels, according to the Church duo that is." Rias said casting a side glance to Raynare who scowled at her.

"You trying to say something?" The Fallen Angel questioned with narrowed eyes.

"What's an Excalibur?" Happy questioned sitting atop of Natsu's head who was looking at them with a confused look on his face, never hearing the term before.

"Excalibur is a Holy Sword, said to be the ultimate Holy Sword, in the last war it was broken, however the Church has used the parts it had broken into, to make several different weapons, all highly powerful and destructive, all very dangerous to Devils. We haven't covered that in your lesson's yet Natsu, but we will be." Grayfia told them. "Wait, you said the Church is looking for them?" Grayfia questioned turning to Rias.

"Yes." Rias nodded.

"And they approached you willingly?" Rias nodded again, a slightly confused look not sure what the older devil was getting at.

"They asked us to stay out of the way." Akeno told her from where she was sitting beside Natsu.

"Then they don't know about us yet." Grayfia acknowledged. "With us being in your territory they would just think that we're under your peerage." She mused before turning to Natsu. "Natus, how hot can your fire get."

"Pretty hot!" Natsu grinned at her. "Why?"

"With Ravels flames will they increase in strength?" Grayfia questioned.

"Sure will." Happy nodded answering the question for his bestest buddy.

"What are you thinking Grayfia?" Rias questioned.

"The Excalibur sword isn't invincible like it once was." Grayfia told her. "It's even better now the two from the church don't know who we are exactly. Natsu, I want you to scower the town for anything resembling a Holy Sword."

"Uh..." Natsu drawled out. "I don't know what that is."

"Pretty much, every single instinct in your body will scream danger at you as soon as you're close." Akeno told him before turning back to Grayfia. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"You were told to keep out of it were you not? The Church has power, a lot of it, we all know that."

"We don't know that." Happy said raising his hand.

"Almost everyone knows that." Grayfia smiled slightly. "If you're not directly involved you have nothing to do with it." Grayfia said turning to Rias. "I'll inform Lord Sirzechs of this, just try to keep your heads down. I'm aware that this is your territory..."

"It's fine Grayfia. I don't want my peerage to get into some mess with the Church or Holy Swords, Kiba has already been acting strangely these past few days." Grayfia nodded her head before turning to Ravel and Raynare. "I wont' you two to go along with Natsu, Ravel as Natsu's fire power Raynare can be backup." She instructed. "I'll visit the Underworld and let Lord Lucifer know what's happening, something this big needs to be handled straight away."

"Sure!" Natsu grinned. "I've been itching for a fight!"

"You just won the Rating Game, by force mind you, and you're still itching for a fight?" Akeno questioned and only got a grin in return making her laugh lightly. "You sure are amazing Natsu."

"Aye!" Happy chirped as Natsu stood up.

"Alright let's go!" Natsu grinned at Ravel and Raynare.

"Sure, I could kill something." Raynare smirked.

"I-I'm just going because Grayfia want's me too." Ravel muttered.

"Stop being such a tough girl Ravel." Raynare smirked. "If you want to come, say so. It'll be fun trust me. Just a couple of child loving churchies and a few Holy Swords." She shrugged. "Fun." She grinned at the younger Devil.

"Sounds like a party." Akeno sighed.

"Yeah! A party!" Natsu and Happy cheered.

"Just go and find the Holy Swords and do what you can to destroy them." Grayfia sighed as a magic circle appeared around her. "I'll be back to check on you guys in the morning." She informed them before disappearing.

"I'll leave you three to it then." Rias said. "Come on Akeno." The red head said heading for the staircase, Akeno rising from the couch and heading after her.

"Stay safe out there, Holy Swords aren't to be underestimated." She said before heading down the stairs.

X-X

"HELLO!" Natsu called out cupping his hands around his mouth making Raynare sigh as they walked down the deserted street, they had been at this for five hours already with nothing to show for their efforts. She began to wonder if they'd find anything before sunrise, at the pace that they were going it was highly unlikely. "This sucks!"

"Aye." Happy replied tiredly from where he had taken up position on Ravels shoulder, the young blonde trudging along after Natsu and Raynare, both Happy and Ravel were tired and ready to give up after the first two hours, Natsu on the other hand was still full of energy after his little nap on the couch.

"Natsu, I don't think any things out here tonight. We should just turn in." Raynare told him placing a hand on his shoulder before realising that Natsu's body had gone stiff, his eyes were wide and he was shaking slightly. "Natsu?"

"Well if it isn't my dear bestie Raynare!" A familiar laugh echoed down the street making Raynare narrow her eyes as Freed stepped out onto the street holding one of the Excalibur swords in his hand, that explained Natsu's sudden trembling.

"Natsu, snap out if it!" Raynare snapped slapping him in the face.

"Ow! Raynare what was that for!?" Natsu whined rubbing his cheek and looking at the Fallen Angel.

"You wigged out on me Natsu." She grinned. "Glad to have you back, how you doing over there Ravel?" She questioned to see Natsu attempting to slap Ravel out of her fear, however his little paws didn't have that much strength behind them. Gripping Ravels shoulder Raynare shook her slightly making her eyes widened before glancing at the Fallen Angel.

"Raynare? What happened?" Ravel questioned.

"Your instincts took over and you froze, the both of you did." She explained to both Devils.

"You didn't?" Happy questioned.

"No, a Holy Sword doesn't have the same effect on a Fallen Angel like it does as Devils. It can kill us, not erase us. Plus the instincts of a Fallen Angel aren't the same as a Devil, yours are more alert." She explained softly.

"What's this!?" Freed questioned waving the Excalibur sword around. "A Fallen Angel, my old employer, fraternising with the enemy!?" He questioned, laughing all the while. "You're just like that little nun slut, fucking devils this way and that!" Raynare narrowed her eyes at the deranged Priest.

"Hey! Watch your language!" Happy shouted standing atop Ravels head.

"Oh? Is that a pussy talking?"

"Don't make fun of Happy!" Natsu roared, fists engulfing in fire.

"You're that bastard that knocked me out last time!" Freed glared at him. "Oh this will be fun, I'll cut you up till there's nothing left! Let's see your Fallen Angel bitch get horny over you then!" He shouted reading Excalibur up.

"Natsu, be careful, don't let that blade even touch you." Raynare warned, a red spear of light appearing in her hand as her wings extended from her back, Natsu becoming a burning inferno beside her making her cover herself with her wings to protect herself from the heat of Natsu's flames. Ravel taking a step back from the duo ready to help Natsu with her flames if need be.

"Bring it on flame boy!" Freed laughed as Natsu burst forward, both his arms pushed out behind him as he flew towards the priest, Freed singing his Excalibur sword directly at Natsu's head only for the Dragon Slayer duck beneath the holy sword, the blade slicing a few strands of pink locks.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!"** Placing his hands on the ground Natsu twisted his feet around in a large arch smashing his feet into Freed sending the priest crashing into the concrete fence post to the side, the Holy sword flying across the ground with a clutter.

"Well, that was highly un-climatic." Raynare said walking forward to where the Holy Sword before leaning down and picking Excalibur up by the hilt.

"Haha, you look good with a sword Raynare." Natsu grinned at her before he heard groaning from his side making him turn towards where Freed was beginning to sit up. "Oh, you're still here." Natsu mumbled walking over to Freed.

"Natsu." Ravel called out. "Grayfia would want us to find the other Excalibur, maybe he could help us."

"Doubtful." Raynare sighed. "Freed's a complete psychotic maniac, but he's not stupid." Raynare said walking forward, Excalibur in hand.

"Ahaha! You know me so well!" Freed laughed as Natsu pulled him up by the front of his coat. "What Pinky, you don't like me knowing your girlfriend."

"Tell me where the other swords are."

"Or what!?" Freed laughed before spitting in Natsu's face, Natsu rose his other hand up and wiped the spit off his face before wiping it on the priests coat. Dragging Freed out of the rubble of the concrete fence a grin formed on Natsu's face.

"We're going to take a little walk."

"A walk sounds nice, maybe pick up some daisies, oh can we stop for ice cream!?" Freed questioned the maniacal grin never leaving his face as Natsu dragged him along the ground by the back of his collar. Ravel and Raynare exchanged a glance before Happy clapped his hands to gain their attention.

"This is Natsu's way of interrogating people, he did it when Lucy was kidnapped by Phantom." Happy said before they heard screams and turned to see Natsu dragging a flaming Freed who was flailing about in Natsu's grip as he dragged him along before the flames simply went out.

"Where are the other swords?" Natsu questioned.

"Fuck you!" Fire once again engulfed Freed's body making him scream and thrash about, Raynare and Ravel exchanged a glance before following after Natsu who had once again dissolved the flames surrounding Freed before asking the same question.

"You can do whatever you want, I ain't tell you jack shit!" Freed shouted before he was once again engulfed in flames. Natsu sighed as he let freed go, the still burning priest flailing about on the ground as Natsu leaned up against the fence post with a bored expression listening to Freed cry out as the intensity of the flames grew hotter before Natsu clicked his fingers, the flames disappearing leaving an unconscious crispy Freed.

"Natsu, you over did it." Happy sighed. "He's nothing but burnt and you didn't even get anything out of him."

"Well, he was annoying me." Natsu pouted before glancing to Raynare and Ravel who were staring with wide eyes. "What?"

"I am unbelievably hot for you right now." Raynare told him making Natsu blink owlishly at her.

"We should head on back, I doubt we're going to get anything more out of him." Ravel said looking at the priest.

"Aye, I need sleep." Happy said still sitting on Ravels shoulder, the blonde nodding in agreement.

"We'll tell Grayfia what happened in the morning." Natsu grinned. "Hey Happy, any of that fish left?"

"Sure is!"

"Awesome!"


End file.
